Fix You
by DreamerGirl02
Summary: OneShots songfics. BBRae pairing. I TAKE SONG REQUESTS! I try my best to take the songs you chose and make a great story out of it! If your not satisfied, full money back guarantee! Rock On! Song: She Talks To Angels
1. Fix You

**Hey! It's is I! The Crazy One! OH OH OH ! Dragomew got a sweatshirt that said 'Insane One' on the back! It's so awesome! Anyways I thought I might give a One-Shot a shot . . . awkward. So here goes! If someone reviews, THANK YOU! Rock on person whom I don't know that reviews! **

**I hope you all like Coldplay! 'Cause I do! Hehe!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or Coldplay or their song 'Fix You'.**

**Here be da story.**

_**Around 10:30 At Titans Tower**_

"Raven please play with me! Please!" Beast Boy pleaded latching on to Raven's ankles. "I beg you! Please play my video games with me for maybe just ten minutes!" He made a pouting face and then turned into a kitty with a similar face. He sat there looking up at her sadly. She looked down at him with her normal emotionless face. Deep in her heart, though, she did feel sorry for him.

"Beast Boy, I don't do video games and I don't do fun. Sorry," she just barely managed to get the sorry out. He morphed back into a human and grabbed her ankles as she was about to move.

"Rae, please I am desperate," Raven cut him off in mid sentence.

"I can see that," she spoke monotonously. He gave her an almost annoyed look. Which was odd for Beast Boy.

"Cyborg is gone on at a car show and Robin is at a meeting with the mayor and Starfire is with him! And besides she doesn't really know what the buttons do! Please Raven! You are the only one who can relive me of my bordom at this point! Please!"

She shook him off of her ankles and spoke, "I don't know what the buttons do either. Well at least most of them." She then walked away to her room, her long cape flowing after her.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

Raven tried to meditate over and over again, but the stupid changeling kept entering her mind. She felt . . . guilty for not playing with him. But it wasn't her fault. '**_You know you wanted to play with him! Come on you know it was just killing you to play! Go have fun! It won't hurt you' _**Came a voice from Raven's head. It was love and happy. They always told her to play video games with Beast Boy when he asked her to. They were SO annoying to Raven. 'Shut up idiots.' Raven left her room realizing she couldn't meditate.

'I don't know why I am doing this but here goes' she walked into the common room and found Beast Boy asleep on the couch. "Beast Boy?" She poked his forehead. "I'll play video games with you," she whispered quietly so he wouldn't hear. But that wasn't smart considering that he can hear as good as any animal could.

Beast Boy shot up to his feet and grabbed Raven's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. "Beast Boy, let go or I will never play any game with you ever!" She threatened.

"Sorry! Hehe. " he let go and slowly backed away and ended up tripping on the coffee table. Raven walked over to him pretending not to care.

"Are you ok?" she asked emotionless.

"Better than ever! Now what do you want to play?"

'I NEED to meditate but as I see I am not going to do so anytime soon. . .' she thought. "Um, do you have anything challenging for the mind? Ok scratch that of course you don't," she questioned stupidly.

"There is a racing game you might like, after all Cyborg made it and it has cars specially designed for all of us. Even one for you Raven!" Raven nodded her approval and Beast Boy popped the game in the machine.

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_**A few hours later around midnight**_

"I don't _yawn _think that _yawn_ they are coming home tonight." Beast Boy lied back on the couch and closed his eyes. In almost an instant he was asleep snoring.

Raven was tiered beyond all belief, but she couldn't sleep at all. Beast Boy kept popping up in her mind. 'That's what he is, an annoying pop up.' Raven thought. But her emotions thought other wise. **"_You know that's not true. When are you going to stop lying to yourself." _**Came the yellow cloaked Raven's voice. 'Would you guys leave me alone for just one night! Please!' The voiced died out and Raven was almost content. Finally after what seemed hours she finally drifted off to a soft sleep and unknowingly placed her head on BB's shoulder.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse _

_**Raven's dream sequence**_

All Raven knew, all Raven cared about, all that really mattered in her life, was gone. Everything. "Beast boy? Are you there? Is that you?" Raven was on the ground, half dead, and tears staining her face. A shadowy figure was making its way towards her. There almost seemed to be two people coming nearer. But one was dangling. "Starfire?"

Raven had guessed all wrong. It wasn't Starfire. But Beast Boy was there, but now how she would like to see him. He had clearly been beaten, scratched, and bruised, he looked terrible. And holding him was Trigon, Raven's evil father. Raven burst into tears. "No! Beast Boy I love you!" she screamed. She held on to a near by rock and held it tight. She heard a voice calling her name, "Raven. Raven . . . Raven wake up!"

_**End dream sequence**_

Raven's eyes shot open. She found herself leaning on Beast Boy and she was hugging him tightly. She quickly let go of him and sat up on the couch. Remembering her dream she quickly became frightened but before she could say anything, Beast Boy spoke up.

"Raven, what's wrong did you have a bad dream?" Beast Boy asked concerned. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Did I talk? At all? If so what did I say?" Raven asked worriedly.

"You said, and I am quoting you exactly 'Beast Boy? Are you there? Is that you? Starfire?' then later you said 'No! Beast Boy I love you.' I liked that. But Raven what happened?"

Raven groaned and pulled her hair. 'I cant believe this! He heard everything! This cant get any worse!' "You were right in saying that I had a bad dream. I was laying on the ground and I was beaten terribly and someone was coming toward me." Raven was beginning to stutter and shake mildly. "That someone was Trigon, holding you up, you were beaten and bruised. He did this to show me that he had taken away everyone I have ever cared about, everyone that meant something to me." She began to cry. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. He held her and she, willingly, wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I just don't want to lose you or the rest of my friends." She stammered, crying heavily.

"Rae, did you really mean what you said when you were asleep. You know that you, um, love me?" He wondered out loud.

"Mm hmm, ya. I do. You may not feel the same way, but yes I do love you BB." Half of her statement was her and half of it was Happy.

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse?_

_**Around 2 in the morning After Beast Boy Talked To Raven**_

Raven had cried herself to sleep in Beast Boy's embrace. He lifted her up in his arms as she slept. "Raven you don't know half of it." He whispered. He knew she was asleep, but he still loved her and he wanted her to know it. He sweetly kissed her forehead next to her chakra. Gar felt like, like he was a light in her dark world. He wanted to help her, to fix her problems. He knew he was crazy but that was just the way he was.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you _

_**Beast Boy stayed in Raven's room and watched her sleep**_

Raven stretched her arms out and accidentally whacked Beast Boy in the nose. She felt that she hit something. Her eyes shot open and she saw Beast Boy sitting there next to her bed in a chair. "What are you doing in here?" she asked almost in a harsh voice.

"You cried yourself to sleep and I carried you here." He spoke defensively.

"Why? You should have just left me there. It wasn't worth lugging me in here. Beast Boy, you don't have to be all nice just because I said that I love you."

"You mean you don't? And Rae, you are worth the world and everything in it." He said calmly.

"No, I do it's just, I am almost positive you don't feel the same way. Beast Boy, really you don't have to be all perfect and nice. Really." She nearly pleaded. She didn't want to get hurt again. She was afraid that maybe BB was gonna hurt her like Malchior did. She didn't like heartbreak a whole lot and didn't want to experience it again.

"Rae, your wrong. I do love you. And I want to be nice to you. I guess that is what love does to you aiy?" He asked his rhetorical question.

_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth_

_**Raven and Beast Boy wend back to the commons around 3:30**_

"Raven, you don't need to hide in solitude. I want to be here to help you when you need me. Rae, I really do love you. If you just want to talk to me, I am here." He spoke happily

"Thank you, BB," she said as happily as a gothic girl could be.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you _

Raven began to cry. "Rae, are you ok?" he asked worried. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I am not sad, brainless. I am happy. I couldn't be happier." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven too. He held her close and twisted her hair on his fingers.

"Oh Rae, I don't want to lose you, you're just irreplaceable. Poke," Beast Boy let go of Raven and playfully poked her in the head. It was funny to Beast Boy, but Raven thought other wise. She grabbed the pillow off of the couch that was behind her and began to whack Beast Boy repeatedly. He laughed and amazingly so did Raven. When Raven just paused to laugh, BB took his chance. He grabbed the pillow from Raven and began to whack her as well. The two were having so much fun thieving the pillow from each other constantly and laughing so hard that they were on the ground crying and laughing and still whacking each other.

_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I.._

_**Still In the Pillow Fight**_

"I'm gonna get you! Take that!" Raven whacked him again and in the process Beast Boy stole the pillow from her grasp. He threw it to the side and put his hands on Raven's shoulders, brought her close and kissed her. She loosened up and placed her hands on teary cheeks. Of course the tears were of happiness. The two would end up together forever. They loved each other so much it was crazy. They kissed for quite a while.

The door opened and Rae and BB parted quickly and looked toward the door. Star and Robin had walked in. "Uh hey guys," BB welcomed in a almost scared voice. Neither of them wanted their teammates to see them kissing. But whatever. They just figured from now on they should get a room.

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I.._

_**Narrators point**_

In Ravens life, there were four 'lights' as you might call them. They were her four best friends Starfire, her sister type figure and best friend, Cyborg, who was much like a brother to her, Robin, who guided her in many ways and was a great person to talk to for serious issues, also like a second brother, and Beast Boy, her boyfriend who just wanted to help her. And he did. He fixed her so she could relax and control her emotions and love.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

**Ok sorry if it stunk horribly if everyone hates it, I could try to re write it if you want. It is pry a little weird because first I was just listening to the song as I wrote it. Then I watched 'War Of The Worlds' and wrote it at the same time. Then we watched 'Two and A Half Men' then 'Out Of Practice' and then 'The Cosby Show' and then I went back to listening to the song. Well I hope you like it! If you feel like reviewing, have fun. Rock On Yall!**


	2. Talk

**Hey! I think that I will make these a bunch of Coldplay fics! Yay! Cause Coldplay rocks! Just a bunch of fluffy one shots, or maybe not so fluffy. **

**Here goes nothing.**

**Here be da story.**

Beast Boy lied on his upper bunk listening to Coldplay. Sure, they were mellow, but it was soothing to him. One of his favorite songs, Talk was now playing, he listened closely to the lyrics. He always found it fun to make songs relate to his life. This is how it went.

_Oh, brother, I can't, I can't get through_

_I've been trying hard to reach you _

_Cause I don't know what to do_

_Oh, brother, I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future _

_And I want to talk to you_

_Oh, I want to talk to you_

Cyborg would be the one who would be his brother in this case. Whenever Beast Boy needed to talk to someone, he either talked to Cyborg or Raven. Both of them always helped him a lot. Since Starfire's travel to the future, Beast Boy had been really scared of what would happen. He didn't want to lose his friends, especially Raven. She was always there for him. He REALLY didn't want to be bald either!

_You could take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be?_

_You could climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody had sung_

_Or do something that's never been done_

Beast Boy thought about the first two lines. Take a picture or something you see. In the future where will I be? That was confusing to his small brain. But in a way it made cense. To him, the sun had always been beautiful. It would be cool if he could touch it, but it would send him up in flames. There was a side of Beast Boy that no one knew, or so he thought. He would sit in his room writing songs and singing them. But what he didn't know is that Raven would secretly listen to him sing. She would sit outside his door, lean on the wall, close her eyes, and listen. Listening to his soothing voice was like meditation for her. Anyways, being able to turn into any animal imaginable was something that had never been done.

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle?_

_You can't find your missing piece_

_Tell me how you feel_

_Well, I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak_

_And they're talking it to me_

When Terra was turned to stone, Beast Boy felt incomplete, like something was missing. Just like a puzzle. But when he finally got over it and told Cyborg he had feelings for someone else, it was better. And when everyone knew something he didn't. It was almost like they spoke a completely different language. Then they start to talk to him and he never understands. (like in Apprentice part I)

_So you take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be_

_You could climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody had sung_

_Or do something that's never been done_

_Or do something that's never been done_

Once again, confusion had struck BB's mind. But basically all the same thoughts came to his head. Except, something that had rarely ever been done, that he had managed to do a few times was, making Raven smile. He had done that before! And that made him proud.

_So you don't know where you're going_

_And you want to talk_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

_You'll tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_

_And nothing's really making any sense at all_

_Let's talk, let's talk_

_Let's talk, let's talk_

Beast Boy always seemed to be lost, but he told jokes (not so great ones might I add) to cover up his constant lost ness. He always felt like he was doing something over and over again. Say maybe something happened to him, and he had thought about it happening before. Sometimes he would talk to Cyborg while he was working on the T-car, but he wouldn't really listen. That's usually when he ended up going to Raven. But when really bad things happened, she just appeared out of nowhere to talk to him. To him, It was strange how she worked. Nothing in the world made sense to him, but that was all ok to him. He really didn't mind. As long as his friends were there to talk to, it was all good.

The soft song came to a close. Almost as if he moved in slow motion, he turned off his CD player. He walked over to his door, in the same type of slow motion movement. He stood in front of his door and it made a swish as it quickly opened up. He turned to go down the hall, but there sat one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. Her eyes closed, she slowly rocked back and forth. '_Odd, I wonder why she is swaying. Oh Crap! Was I singing again?' _Beast Boy wondered a little worried. He plopped down on the ground next to her but she still seemed to be in a trance. "Hey, Rae," he greeted casually.

Her eyes shot open and she slowly turned her head to face him. " . . . Hi. Don't call me Rae. Um, you sing really . . . good." She commented nervously, but showing no emotion in her voice. Her hood was up, and that bothered Beast Boy. She always hid herself.

"Thanks, that song reminds me a lot of you, strangely. Rae . . .ven, why do you always keep your hood up?" he questioned cautiously.

"Because I like it up. " she replied not paying any attention to his first statement. He clutched the top of her navy blue hood in his hands and slid it back onto her shoulders.

"You should leave it down, Rae. You look really . . . b . . . bea . . . beautiful." He choked out. Telling girls things like that really wasn't something he was very good at. Redness was beginning to creep up her cheeks, so she reached for her hood, but a gloved hand stopped her. "Don't hide yourself Raven." She looked down so he couldn't see that she was blushing, but he knew anyways and he didn't really care. He lifter her chin up so she was facing him. He leaned closer to her and gently kissed her cheek. She cracked a small smile and the redness in her cheeks grew to a deep crimson color. He was content seeing her lovely smile so he stood and walked back into his room. He put his headphones back on, and replayed 'Talk'. He just loved great music.

**It makes no cense but that's ok. It doesn't have to. I wrote it so it doesn't have to make cense. I hope someone out there enjoyed it! Well Rock on ya'll! Good night!**


	3. Green Eyes

**Hey! I am back with another Coldplay song-fic! Oh ya go me! I thank the people who review I just try to reply to you guys, but if its anonymous then I cant, really. So ya! Rock On and Enjoy!**

_Lyrics_

Story

'_Thoughts'_

"speaking"

(I don't know if there is going to be speaking, I just make it up as I go along.)

"Crazy people don't go sitting around wondering if their nuts!" Antony Hopkins

**Here Be Da Story.**

**Raven and Beast Boy Are In the Commons, the other three went out for Pizza. Because Raven Didn't Want To Go, BB stayed with her.**

Beast Boy sat on the couch flipping through channels, very bored. Raven sat 'meditating', but she was really staring at a certain green changeling. She secretly liked him as more than a friend, but somewhere inside she felt he could never love her back.

"Beast Boy, do you want to talk?" she asked hopeful. She needed to tell him something that was on her mind. It kept bugging her and she needed to let it out.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

"Sure Rae! What do you wanna talk about?" he exclaimed happily, throwing the clicker on the couch after he turned it off.

She looked up into his eyes. Immediately she was lost within the beautiful greenness. His large emerald orbs were so beautiful. She felt herself vibrating softly. "Rae! Rae are you in there?" BB said shaking her harder now.

"Huh? Uh ya sorry. What did you ask?" she questioned completely oblivious. As soon as he began to talk once again, she noticed that the sun was shining and one stray beam shone right upon Beast Boy. It made him glow in the sweet light. Like he always said, he was irrisistable, scary as it was. She never in her wildest dreams ever thought she would be thinking such things.

"Rae? Do you really want to talk or just stare off into blank space?" Gar asked a little bit upset. Raven once again snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, again. Uh, you know how we defeated my father?" BB nodded. "Well, I keep thinking that he might come back. I mean he is so powerful that," she was interrupted quickly by a disbelieving fellow Titan.

"Rae, don't even think like that. He is gone, and he really wasn't that powerful. Clearly, hope and faithfulness is stronger then that coward. You can't let him haunt you, Rae. Besides, even if he does, I will always be here for you, we all will." He smiled genuinely at her.

Beast Boy didn't know it, but that was exactly what she needed. She breathed out deeply and gave a smile you needed a microscope to see but BB could see it fine. He smiled too.

"Thank you, Garfield." She laughed slightly when she used his real name. He just did a small smirk. "I don't know what I would do without you," she paused, "and the team of course." She once again stared into his emerald eyes trying not to lose herself.

_That green eyes_

_Yeah the spotlight shines upon you_

_And how could anybody deny you_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

Beast Boy was happy that he could talk to Raven, just the two of them. It was a nice, but rare, occurrence. "Beast Boy, thank you for talking with me, I wanted you to know that it's really nice once and a while. Especially when you can be serious." He smiled at the fact that he was thinking the same thing.

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

She couldn't help once again staring into his green eyes. Knowing it would only be a wish that couldn't come true, she wanted him to love her so bad. Any one who didn't love the green changeling, was crazy! He was so amazing. He was so kind and caring and gentle, and even once in a while she had to admit that he was funny.

_That green eyes_

_You're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

Beast Boy truly did make Raven feel a whole lot better. She felt, safer and not so afraid that her father might once again attack her and her friends. "Beast Boy, I . . . I . . . I really have to tell you something. IWOULDDIEWITHOUTYOU! And your eyes are Beautiful!" she spoke quickly.

Much to her dismay, he understood every word. "You mean it Rae?" he asked looking her in they eyes this time. She tried to avoid his gaze, but it was so hard to look away. She looked down into her lap. Since they began their little talk, they had moved so they were sitting parallel on the circular couch. She nodded, keeping her head down. Beast Boy's smile reached up to his ears and then some. Lifting her chin up so he could see her face, he cupped a soft gloved hand around her cheek and lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away slowly, and Raven looked up at him and smiled a real smile. Just once more, she looked at his emerald eyes. So beautiful.

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Since I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

**Once again, I think it ain't so great, but that is for you all to decide, not me! Hehehe! So I hope you all enjoy it! Rock On!**

**Your Faithful Writer,**

**DreamerGirl02**


	4. I'm With You

**Hey! I am writing another song-fic, and this time I don't even have the slightest idea what I am doing. So bear with me! No reviews on the last fic, but that's ok I posted it late a night so I don't expect anyone to have seen it! Anyways everybody rocks anyways!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, Coldplay, or Avril Lavigne, or any of their songs! But I wish I could meet Tara Strong and Greg Cipes (Rae and BB), Coldplay and Avril Lavigne!**

**I edited the song, but the way it's called I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne.**

**Here Be Da Story!**

**Robin Is asleep, Starfire is asleep, Cyborg is Charging (no he is not a bull (pictures Cyborg bull)), Raven is out on a midnight walk, and Beast Boy decided to follow her. (Why, I don't know, I am the writer and I just get to do these things) (GRR)**

Making sure everyone in the tower was definitely asleep, Raven changed from her usual cape and leotard, into some black, non-formfitting, jeans and a slightly baggy black tank top. Over it all she wore a navy blue hoodie. She slipped on her black and white hi-top Converse and flew through the halls and into the commons. She made sure no one was following her. She then quickly exited the tower in which she called home. Hovering just above the water, she admired its dark beauty. She could see the reflection of the moon and a few stars in the deep water. She came to land and lowered herself to the soft sand. She removed her shoes and carried them as she walked through the soft sand feeling the tiny grains form to her feet. Sensing something close behind her, she quickly turned around, but all that was there were a lone seagull and a little green gecko with a few black spots. Sighing quietly, and relieved, she made her way on her walk.

Finally she came to a small park. There were trees all around and a gravel path winding through out the lovely area. In the center, there was a large pond with a bridge going across it. On one side of the bridge, there was a willow going over it and into the water making a beautiful place to sit and enjoy the sounds of nature. There was no one at the park this late a night except for her. She made her way to the wooden bridge and stood dead center. She looked down at her reflection in the water. On one side of her, there was the willow tree, on the other side, the moon that hung gracefully over head. She crossed her arms to lean on the bridge. Quietly, but still there, she began to sing a soft song.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting on the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_By now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's _

_No sound_

She took a short breath, thinking of her friends and of one certain person.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

She swore she could hear footsteps but when she looked (she never stopped singing), there was nothing there but that gecko. It was as if it was following her. But she thought nothing of it and soon forgot.

_It's a dang cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

'_Beast Boy . . .,' _Thought Raven, as she sang through the soft chorus. Whenever she came out here she would sing songs. All sorts of songs. She liked singing out here more than anything else because it was so peaceful and quiet. And at the tower, someone might be able to hear her, and then maybe even criticize her about her singing. She didn't care if it sounded good or not, she just loved it. As she sang a small black and green butterfly landed on her hand. It reminded her a lot of him, him being Beast Boy of course.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here? _

_I know_

'_Is that how she feels? Wow, she has an amazing voice. I'm trying to understand you, Rae. I'm always here for you. But I guess you cant really hear me, since I am thinking. Wow, that was somewhat inteligant intellegort, intell, oh whatever.' _Thought someone from behind the tree. The dark figure was sitting on the bench under the sad tree, considering it was dark she wouldn't be able to see anything under the tree.

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be_

_Alone_

Raven felt something soft come down on her shoulder, she turned around and it was just a squirrel. She held her hand out and the butterfly flew away. She petted the squirrel kindly and gently as she sang. She looked at the squirrel and smiled slightly. He lifted up his hands and offered her an acorn. She took it happily. It was really cute to her how the animals all loved her. It made her feel like she had more than just 4 friends. She sang on, and the squirrel seemed to sway.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a dang cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I _

_I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

The squirrel hopped off of her shoulder and ran off back to his tree. Raven soon found herself swaying the way the squirrel had been. She even did a little twirl, which was a little out of character for her, but she didn't care. It's not like anyone was watching her.

_Oh_

_Why is every thing so confusing?_

_Maybe Imp just out of my mind_

The man on the bench began to stand up, but Raven didn't seem to notice. He walked to the bottom of the bridge, still concealed by the weeping willow. Slowly, he made his way closer to her.

_Yeah..._

_It's a dang cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know Who You are_

_But I _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know Who You are_

_But I _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

A black, gloved hand slipped into her hand and held onto it lightly, not squeezing it hard. As she kept singing, not once did she ever stop singing, she turned to see who had took hold of her hand. It was slightly hard to tell. He was maybe six inches taller than she was, he had a purple short sleeved shirt on with an open black short sleeved, collared shirt over top. He just had some simple black jeans on the bottom. But she as her amethyst eyes met his emerald ones, she instantly knew who it was. He did as the song instructed, he led her from the bridge and into an area with more trees. He stopped in front of one tree as the song came to a beautiful finish.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know Who You are_

_But I _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

She looked up, there was a tree house, very professionally built with various sizes of boards nailed carelessly for walls. When her soft song came to a close, he spoke, "That was beautiful, Rae. How come you never sing at the tower?" He clearly didn't care about keeping his identity a secret. He motioned for her to climb up and she did. He followed close after. She went inside the tree house that looked sloppy only on the inside. Cyborg had clearly helped the green teen create it considering it had a TV and the newest gaming system inside. It had a small couch, for only two. She took a seat on the dark blue couch.

"I don't like singing around people. I didn't know you were here. Nice place, did Cyborg help?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

". . . Umm lets just say I was the pizza boy. You look really nice in normal cloths. Well and in your uniform." She blushed but quickly grabbed the hood on her jacked to conceal her face so he wouldn't see the blush.

"Thank you. You look nice too." She said monotonously. Beast Boy propped his feet up on the table that was set in front of the couch, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Do you come out here every night, Rae? You know Robin doesn't want us leaving the tower so late. And really, he does have a point. Jump City is big and something bad could happen to any of us. But, ya." He asked with a smile. Looked up at him and nodded.

"Ya I know but I like it out here. It is so quiet and relaxing. Much different from the tower most of the time. Though it is nice to always be surrounded by friends. Why did you follow me?" she wondered. It had finally occurred to her that he must have followed her.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head toward her. He knew this question was coming soon, but he had an answer already prepared, he just didn't want to answer. "I was worried. I saw you sneaking out a couple of times and I was worried about you. The same reason Robin doesn't want us to leave the tower at night, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." He smiled at her happily. "But now that I know you sing out here, I might end up being your personal stalker!"

"Beast Boy," this was the first time anyone had said his name, "You already are my personal stalker." She giggled slightly. But just enough for his animal senses to pick it up.

"I made you laugh, Rae! I did it! I made Raven laugh! OH YA GO BEAST BOY ITS YER BIRTHDAY!" he did his little victory dance and Raven smirked.

"Right." As soon as she got that one small word out she was lifted up into a swinging embrace from Beast Boy. Her eyes got huge! He held her as he spun around in circles. Then he came to a slow stop and leaned closer to kiss her. Her eyes shot open wider than they were before, but he soon parted. Too soon, in Raven's mind.

As she thought this a little friend from earlier had made his way into their little hide out. Beast Boy heard soft tapping on the ground, so he looked to see what was making the noise. When he turned, Raven also turned. There on the ground, was the small black and green gecko, and on his back, was the green and black butterfly. Raven smiled and looked back up at Beast Boy. She kissed him back. She was with him. And he was with her.

**Done! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! I made it up as I went along and had no idea what I was doing. Enjoy.**

**Avril Rocks!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	5. Collide

**Guess who! OH BAM! It's me again! Oh ya! I rock! So here is another song-fic! I have this song and it turned out perfect for this. And once again I am making this up as I go along so bear with me! And Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don' own Howie Day, or Collide so hahahaha! Hehe. I am done now.**

**Here Be Da Story!**

**Welcome to an early, rainy, morning in Titans Tower, the only Titans awake are Beast Boy and Raven. They others were soundly sleeping.**

The sun was just barely rising, and a certain green titan was sitting atop the roof of the magnificent 'T' watching the sunrise. All of the beautiful colors made him think of her. He often came on the roof early in the morning. It was a great place to be alone and think of the wondrous girl. The colors in the sky blended and there were pink, purple, blue, green, orange, and gold. Since It was so early though, half of the sky was still dark and starry. It was very much like her. Beautiful, but dark.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Beast Boy thought about how she was so closed, and he was so desperate to make her smile. He told her everything, but she wouldn't even let the team know as little as her birthday. I guess you could call him her stalker, he was always following her around trying to make her laugh, smile, and sometimes he was just trying to make her mad so she would at least talk to him, but he knew that making her mad wasn't the smartest idea he ever had. Some times, he worried that she might never smile, ever! A few times he had gotten her to crack a small smile, he loved the small smile, but he wanted to see a real smile. A smile worth being called a smile. Still, he had faith that one day, she would smile so big that it might break her face. Of course that wouldn't be good but as a figure of speech you know.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Whenever something was going wrong, she would always be there to help him, and he would always be there to help her. When Terra broke his heart, when he turned into the beast, when he was going threw his emotional phases, and he was there for her when her heart was torn in two, when her father was trying to have universal domination, and when she thought life wasn't worth living anymore. (When Terra was around, hehe!) Some times, what seemed wrong, seemed to be right. And what seemed to be right seemed to be wrong. Terra and he seemed perfect for each other, but they weren't. Her and the dragon, in there own minds, or just hers, seemed like a dream come true, (Once again, just to her) but ended in betrayal. Beast Boy had recently realized that he had more feelings for this girl than he thought. He knew he loved her, but the possibilities of her loving him back was close to zero. Yet, they seemed perfect for each other! He couldn't stand it.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Beast Boy knew he could be quiet, though he preferred not to. He was quietest around her when he was feeling shy. Which was only once in a while of course. He remembered the first time they met. She had saved his life. He remembered her holding him in her arms and claiming them all as her friends. And then the first time they had tried to communicated through their minds. Beast Boy of course had to be some sort of animal to do this. She thought, '_I think about you too much. All the time. I am sorry, but I can't help it! It's so hard not to!'_ he had told her that I didn't work cause he didn't want her to know that he knew what she had thought. (A.N.- I just had to make that confusing!) It had kind of scared him, but it was nice to know. He also thought of her often.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Beast Boy rose to go down to talk to her. He just had to tell her how he felt. It bugged him so bad, he didn't even care about rejection by this point. He opened the metal door leading to stairs to get down to the sleeping quarters of the Titans and a few other rooms. On his way down the stairs, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Ouch! He rolled over and looked up. He could see stars floating around his head. They were so dark, he always thought that those stars were supposed to be shiny! '_Curse the stupid stars!'_ He got back up, and began to walk again. He walked at a normal pace but felt as if he was moving in slow motion. Maybe he was walking threw time slowly looking at his life. Maybe he was dead. Quicker than he could say Mega Monkey's Four, he collided into the very object of his recent thoughts. They both fell, but she ended up on top of him.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

He smiled at her, but she quickly stood back up, but due to her quickness and lack of balance she fell right back down atop him once again. "Candy?" he asked awkwardly pulling a piece of candy from his pocket and holding it close to his face where she could see it. He smiled a whole-hearted smile. For once, a smile nearly as big as his appeared on his face.

"You're crazy, Beast Boy." She said still smiling she rolled off of him and sat up. He lifted himself up so he was sitting next to her.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

They both turned to look at each other, "You ran into me, knucklehead." He just smiled cheesely, and she smirked.

"No we collided." He smiled, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back as if to say, 'Look at me, aren't I just fine and dandy?' She rolled her eyes.

"Ya we tend to do that a lot lately." It was true, they had been running into each other all week and then some. It was crazy. But she didn't mind, and neither did he. She scooted a little bit closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him, and to her surprised, he kissed her back! They were both REALLY happy to be in each other's arms. They finally realized that they collided.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

**Ok I am done! Did you like it? I was more awake writing this one, but not a whole lot! Hehe! Well Rock On! Enjoy!**

**DreamerGirl02**

**Avril Rocks!**


	6. Lost In The Crowd

**Hey! This was a request, and I have no idea what I am doing. I don't know how well this song will work but it was requested by chessbeast. Thank you! I listened to this song to make sure it was all-nice and stuff, and I love it! Does Shindown have all really good clean music? Or is it like an awesome band called From First To Last? They swear in some songs (sadness), but ya! Ok so I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**Here Be Da Story.**

18-year-old Gar Logan was back stage at his concert. He was pacing back and forth waiting for his friend to show up. She always met him backstage before all of his shows. Yet, she hadn't shown up and he was getting worried because there was five minutes until he went on stage and like I said, she wasn't there. '_Where are you, Rae?'_ He thought anxiously. He started jumping up and down now. Should he wait for her or just to on without ever seeing her? It was like she made him confident. Three minutes until show time, still there was no sign of Rae. He suddenly felt guilty because they had gotten in a fight earlier that day and he wondered if that was why she wasn't there. _'Crud! 2 minutes! Not good,' _he thought more worried than ever. He had to go on. He couldn't stay he would be letting down all his fans. He went to the place where he would enter. Normally he just ran on stage all excited and jumping and his fans would scream, it would be no different tonight.

_Should I offer up my hand?_

_And save a wish for once_

_For all of us_

_And should I offer up my hand_

_And lay the guilt on myself_

_So it's easier, to not stay, to not stay_

When he got there he turned around just to see if maybe she showed up. And . . . there she was. Leaning up against the corner of the wall. She looked like she was in an alternate universe. "Rae!" Gar ran up and smashed her with a friendly hug. "You're here! I am so happy you're here!" She quickly was pulled out of her trance.

"Hey, you should go on stage now," with that she slipped from his grasp and ran off around the corner and out into the crowd. '_Why did she leave so quickly?' _he questioned himself in his mind. He shrugged and ran off on stage.

"Hello Seattle!" he yelled. That was all it took to make the crowd go wild. There were many teenage girls there, thinking they could win his affection. The guys there were either there with their girlfriends or were there just merely to see Gar perform, though some may have been gay. "How's everybody out there tonight?" The crowd screamed some more. He couldn't help that he was just SO amazing! But he wasn't so focused on the crowed this particular night; he was more focused on finding Rae. He knew she was out there somewhere, but she must have gotten lost in the crowd.

_Because I found you in your corner_

_I pulled you out of the clouds_

_You left in such a hurry_

_Your face is lost in the crowd_

Rae stood back in the crowded mosh pit. She wasn't too fond of getting smashed to smithereens so she stayed out of direct contact with the mosh pit. She tried to ignore Gar with all she had, but it was so hard. He really depended on her. Some times, like earlier that day, he could be so full of himself though. She wished he would change and be the way he was before he was a rock star. It made her think that she had completely lost the old Gar, but she knew that he could be really nice the way he was. She didn't want to stay there, well she did, but she couldn't leave anyways, it would break him and she knew it. He was very predictable to her considering they had known each other forever.

_Should I open up my eyes or just ignore who you are _

_And what you could have been_

_And should I open up my eyes and make believe you will change_

_So it's easier to not stay, to not stay_

Gar sang about 12 of the songs him and his band had written, and 1 by Green Day, 1 by From First To Last, and 1 by Blink 182. The crowd loved him. He smiled out at his fans when he had finished his concert. The time was nearing 1 in the morning. Gar had a tendency to get carried away and talk to his fans. The whole group, I mean. He thanked the crowd and bowed politely. Then he left the stage with cheers following his footsteps. He had a great love for his fans, but a greater love for someone else. And she disappeared so quickly he didn't have time to say much. Soon Gar appeared around the corner and out into the crowd. Though his manager begged him not too, he ran out into the mosh pit in search of Rae. Half of the people were gone, but that left about 150 people still down in the mosh pit. When they saw him come out into their area, they all mobbed the poor man. Gar screamed and ran. He had forgot about all the people, that fast. You think a rock star would have half a brain, whatever. He ran, but realized he needed to get to Rae, wherever it was that she might be. "Rae! Rae! Where are you?" one girl said that she was Rae, but clearly was not. Gar got down on his knees while his fans were fighting each other in desperate search for him; he crawled over to an open area. He opened his eyes, and there in a corner, once again, stood Raven. He had found her, and he thought that she glowed like an angel at that point. He ran up to her and threw his arms on her shoulders. Her arms remained crossed across her chest and she beheld an emotionless face. "You left so fast I couldn't talk to you! You know all of my confidence comes from you, Rae! Why did you zip out of there like the death angel was coming? Are you mad at me about earlier? It was stupid, and I was stupid! Don't hate me, Rae!" he practically begged.

Her emotionless face quickly changed into a look of sympathy. He had a way of making her feel sorry for him. But she did know that he relies on confidence from her. Maybe he just shouldn't be so dependent. "Gar, how could I still be mad at you when you wont let me? It is basically impossible to stay mad at you because you wont let me!" she shook her hands trying to make her point clearer. She didn't look too happy.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gar asked. He tilted his head to the side like a puppy. But before she could answer his question, the crowd had caught up to him and they were jumping all over him. There were comments flying everywhere like, 'Oh Gar can I have your autograph? Oh Gar can you sign my Boyfriend?' that one was strange. Gar had turned to look at them, but when he turned back around, Rae was gone.

"Rae! Where did you go?" He screamed as loud as he could. He glanced over the crowd and in the back, sitting on the edge of the stage, he saw a girl with short purple hair. _'Rae! Yes!'_ he yelled in his mind. He bulldozed through the screaming mob and ran to her. He hopped up onto the stage as best as he could. He scooped Rae up in his arms and ran like he had never run before. He took the back exit to leave to stage. The limo was waiting for him. He dove in Rae still in his strong arms. Since he had swooped her up in his arms, she had wrapped her own arms around his neck to keep from falling, since there was no chance of him putting her down.

When he did finally get to the limo, he set her down and signaled for the driver to step on it. "Rae, you can't keep running from me! Chasing you is like chasing a cheetah; there is just no chance that you'll ever catch it. Can't I just stop chasing you and have my self a catch?" he said through deep breaths.

"You have this attitude. What happened to the old Gar? I miss him. I loved the old Gar. But this new one, he just isn't my type." She said, her words sharp as a double-edged sword. And oh, the burn in Gar's heart.

"I will change, anything for you! I know everyone says don't change for the person you love, but in this case, I think it's ok. I don't want to lose you! Give me a chance, Rae!" he begged once again. First, she slapped him for his idiocy, (ever heard of 'Tough Love'?) and second, she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He held her face in his hands and kissed her back. She broke this kiss to speak.

"I guess that can work. A chance. Be warned there are going to be absolutely NO second chances, so you better make it work the first time." She threatened. He just smiled and kissed her once again.

_Because I found you in your corner_

_I pulled you out of the clouds_

_You left in such a hurry_

_Your face is lost in the crowd_

**Ok! This is dedicated to chessbeast! Thank you for the song! At first I had no idea what to do! But then, God popped an idea in my head and BAM! This is what I got! I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	7. Better Days

**Hey! I am not feeling well so please pray for me! Do any of you know my best friend? If you think you do, let me know in your review. Rock On! So anyways, I love this song, so ya. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Goo Goo Dolls, or their song. Yay! Wait, that's not a good think, in my mind. **

**Enjoy.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Every one had asked Beast Boy what he wanted for his birthday about a million times, but he told them the only thing he wanted, was for everyone to be happy and not fight. He had hopes like Starfire now. She was really rubbing off on him. He didn't want material things, and he wasn't going to get emotional things either. He wanted his friends to all have better days where they were all enjoying each other's presence. He loved his friends and wanted them to be a peace. He wanted Robin to not be so obsessive, Cyborg to not be so crazy about his car, he wanted Starfire to admit her feelings to Robin, and he wanted Raven to come out of her room and actually ENJOY herself for once in her life.

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And desire and love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"Guys, cant we all just get along for a day?" he yelled out into the room of screaming friends. Robin and Cyborg were fighting over what music to listen to, Starfire was making a loud racket with pots and pans in the kitchen, and Raven just wasn't there. The room went silent. They heard light singing coming from somewhere, "Cuz everyone is forgiven now, Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again." It went on quietly, but Beast Boy heard it clear. The others had to strain to hear. They all thought about it for a second and they closed their eyes. They listened some more to the soft hum of a quiet female voice coming from down the hall.

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

The tower wasn't that simple, but it was home, the only home they all had. They realized soon enough that she was singing about something different. Not them, well, not just them. She was singing about everyone, and one other person that surprised them most. God. God had something only he could give, God could give faith and trust, that's what Beast Boy wanted right? God sent that one poor child that the voice sang of so sweetly. But not only did God send him, but there was so many people out there who could be witnesses. Beast Boy was froze in his place. He had no idea that she could be so, like this.

_And it's someplace simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

_And the one poor child that saved this world_

_And there's 10 million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

The Titans wondered toward the voice. The beautiful voice that was intoxicating, that swept them off their feet. Literally for two titans. Beast Boy thought, '_Wow, is this all true? This is the only thing I really want, besides Raven, Hahaha! Ok I sound evil.' _

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

'_This is getting scary, she is reading my mind.' _BB thought as they approached the door of the titan who was singing this wondrous solo. They all put their ears to the door to hear the words a little clearer. So soft and beautiful it was hard not to just close your eyes and sway.

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Beast Boy didn't care as he shoved the others out of the way, politely of course, and opened Raven's door. She immediately stopped singing and just let the radio sing instead. "Why are you in my room? You're not aloud in my room, and why is everyone outside my door?" Raven asked suspiciously.

Beast Boy looked down at the floor and then back up at Raven, who was sitting on the edge of her bed by her window. "Uh, we heard some one singing and wondered what it was. You have an amazing voice, and that song, is everything it says true?" he wondered hopefully. She nodded happily, but not showing any emotion. Beast Boy closed his eyes and swayed back and forth as the song came to an end. Raven rose from her bed slowly and walked over to him. When he opened his eyes, she was right in front of him. She used her powers and quickly shut the door so the others wouldn't be invading her privacy. It was now 12 O'clock, meaning, it was officially Beast Boy's birthday.

"Tonight's the night the world begins again," she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday, Beast Boy."

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_**Tonight's the night the world begins again.**_

_**DreamerGirl02**_


	8. Land Down Under

**Hey! I wrote this one and 'Better Days' today, well sorta. It turned 12 in the middle of my writing so it sort of took me two days lol! But I think I might go play games before I actually write this one! Hehe! I cant post in anyways! Gr! ANGER! So ya.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'Men at Work' (The band who wrote this song) and I don't own "The land Down Under". Yay! **

**WARNING: This fic is not going to make any scence due to recent loss of sanity, wait, what's a sanity? Is it a type of pie? Oh ya! Yummy! Ok bi!**

**Enjoy. **

**Here Be Da Story. **

Gar was driving down the road in his car. It had paintings of different anime characters strewn all over. A lot of work went into his car, and money. He did it all himself. But that is not important. He was in search of his best friend. She had disappeared for nearly two years. He had to find her.

The road was beginning to get colorful and his mind told him he was drifting in to a world known as sleep. He pulled over and turned off the engine. He leaned back but as soon as he was almost asleep, something was tapping at his window. There was a strange lady, and she kind of made him nervous. She took him into her house and let him sleep in the guest room. It turned out, he had stopped next to a farm. In the morning, around noon, the lady, who scared him, gave him breakfast. He kindly thanked her and as he was about to leave, she asked, " Do you come from a land down under? Where women glow and men plunder? Wait a storm is coming. Run, get in your car fast. Stay safe." I don't know what she was talking about, but she was right about the storm. Gar ran and jumped in his car like a rabbit jumps in his whole when he is being chased. He drove off returning to his search.

_Traveling in a fried-out combie_

_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_

_She took me in and gave me breakfast_

_And she said,_

_"Do you come from a land down under?_

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

In Brussels, a place his friend had longed to go, he was buying bread from a man. Gar was hungry and needed food, obviously. This man was 6 foot, and buffer than any man he had ever seen. Except his friend Victor, he was much like this man. "Do you speak English?" Gar questioned hopeful. He just smiled at Gar and handed him a sandwich with something odd on it.

He then said, "Do you come from a land down under, where beer does flow and men chunder? Oh there is a storm coming. Run get in your car and take shelter!" Gar noticed the storm and quickly paid for the bread and ran to his nearby car. When Gar got to his car he thought, '_Why do people ask me about where I live and what the men are like? Maybe he is gay!' _This made Gar chuckle inwardly. He put the keys in the ignition and started up his colorful car. He soon drove to another place. And took a plane.

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels_

_He was six foot four and full of muscles_

_I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"_

_He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich_

_And he said,_

_"I come from a land down under_

_Where beer does flow and men chunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

Gar found a nice hotel to stay at in Bombay. The people were nice, but this one man right outside the hotel selling hats kept inviting him to a party that night. Gar told him he was busy, and that he was. He was searching for his friend. She could be anywhere. Gar asked the annoying man, "Are you trying to tempt me? Just cause I am a tourist doesn't mean you have to try to lure me to a bunch of places where I can waste every penny I have. But thank you anyways." But once again Gar got the same comment.

"Oh! Do you come from a land down under? Do women glow and men plunder? Oh there is a storm overhead! Get inside! You will get soaked And there is thunder!" Gar ran inside. Cold and wet. Tired and hungry. The man had annoyed him out of his wits. But the last comment. Was this a hint to where his friend was. Where is this strange land? He looked up and there was a big sign that said 'Land Down Under'. AUSTRAILIA! Of course! Why didn't he think of that sooner. He had a summer home in Australia. Gar and his Car soon got on a plane too Australia.

_Lying in a den in Bombay_

_With a slack jaw, and not much to say_

_I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me_

_Because I come from the land of plenty?"_

_And he said,_

_"Oh! Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)_

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

When he had arrived, he and his colored car drove to his decent summer home. When he got there, sitting on his porch, was a beautiful, purple haired girl dressed in all black with a nice white ball cap. She smiled slightly at seeing her friend. But Gar, his smile was going off of his face. He ran to her and lifted her in his arms. He swung her around like a mother would if she was just reunited with her child. Gar stopped spinning and held her in his arms. He looked down into her lovely amethyst eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. He unlocked the door to his home, still carrying and kissing the young lady in his arms. When they were inside, he set her down not wanting to let go. "I missed you Rae."

She just said, "I come from a land down under. Where women glow and men plunder." He smiled and walked over to a window. There was a thunder storm and rain beating against the glass. A land down under.

_**I come from a land down under. Where she flies and guys love her.**_

_**DreamerGirl02 (No I am not from Australia!) Lol**_


	9. Sun Short Story 1

**Hey! 'Tis me! HEY THE SEAHAWKS WON! GO HAWKS! Oh ya! They rock, don't they? Go them. So anyways, I like this song so I wrote this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DHT or Sun. **

**Here Be Da Story.**

Gar Logan, Raven Roth, Kori Anders, Richard Grayson, and Victor Stone had been a band now for around two years. On this special night they were playing at a rather nice stadium and it just happened to be Super Bowl night. The Seahawks were who the band was voting for, but the could only hope.

When half time came, they all stepped up on the stage. Kori went to the key board, Rich grabbed his bass and flung the strap around his shoulder, Victor hopped behind the drums, Gar picked up his guitar and stepped in front of a mike, and Raven just walked up to a mike stand and removed the mike from it. "Hello every body! How is everyone doin' tonight?" She asked putting as much emotion as she could let lose into it. Screaming with joy, the fans jumped up and down and some waved signs that said things like 'The Titans Rule!' and 'Raven and Kori are HOTT!' Raven found that one particularly disturbing. Kori laughed, smiled and waved. Gar chuckled under his breath so Raven wouldn't hear him. But the way she turned and smiled at him, signified that she had heard and later he was going to dead meat.

"Do you guys want us to sing or not? Make some noise!" Gar yelled into his mike. The crowd got louder and the music began.

_**Gar:**_

_When the sun is coming through _

_I feel good _

_Sunshine around _

_But where are you _

Gar closed his eyes.

_**Raven:**_

_Close your eyes and listen _

_**Gar:**_

_Close your eyes and listen_

_**Gar and Raven:**_

_I can sing out in day _

_Through your hands up and sing _

_Come and party all night long _

_Won't you join me in the sun _

At this point there was an instrumental solo. "Oh, come on you guys can scream louder than that! Make the stadium shake! We want to feel it!" Gar yelled once again. Raven gave him and awkward look as he strummed his guitar. He gave her a look saying 'What?'. She smiled in return. Shrugging, they began to sing once again.

_**Gar and Raven:**_

_I can sing out in day _

_Through your hands up and sing _

_Come and party all night long _

_Won't you join me in the sun_

_**Raven:**_

_When the night is coming out _

_I feel good _

_Moonlight around _

_But where are you _

_**Gar:**_

_Close your eyes and listen _

_**Raven:**_

_Close your eyes and listen_

_**Both:**_

_I can sing out in day _

_Through your hands up and sing _

_Come and party all night long _

_Won't you join me in the sun_

_**Both:**_

_I can sing out in day _

_Through your hands up and sing _

_Come and party all night long _

_Won't you join me in the sun_

Making a dramatic finishing on the drums, they all stood (if they were sitting) and bowed. The crowd yelled and hollered. "Raven! Will you marry me?" Someone screamed from the crowd. Raven shot a glare in the direction that comment came from. A bald, fat man in the stands kept screaming a proposal to her over and over. She made her best effort to smile as Gar thanked the crowd and they left the stage.

"Friends, that was marvelous! I most enjoy the playing in the band!" Richard smiled at her and took her hand.

"We're gonna go get something to eat guys, well catch up later." The two left the three friends as Bowling For Soup played in the background. They were the next band to perform.

"Ya, I got to hit the road to. Karen and I have a date tonight. See you two lovebirds later!" Victor laughed as Raven shot him a horrid glare. He smiled slightly and ran off.

Gar was to busy watching the bands play that he didn't notice when someone came up behind Raven and took her away. "Hey Rae, this is so awesome come here." Gar called out. No response. "Raven? You there?" he turned around and she was gone. But one of her shoes was lying on the ground, alone, and in the cold. Gar picked it up and walked out of the building. A blue car sped off quickly leaving black marks on the pavement. "Raven!" he screamed as he tried to chase the car. He figured that someone must have kidnapped her and why would someone leave so fast if they weren't trying to hide something?

Gar ran up to the black and green motorcycle, that Raven and he always used to get around, and chased after the car. It turned a few corners and ran a few red lights, as did Gar. He didn't care what he was doing; he had to save Raven. That was his main priority.

**Ok I am done. That's it. And don't ask me to finish it because I wont. Maybe. You guys need to get creative. Tell me what you think should happen. Then MAYBE I will finish it.**


	10. Magic Carpet Ride SS Part 2

**Hey! Another song I love has come to you now! Ok, but bear with me because I couldn't find the right lyrics off of the Internet, I have to type them from listening to the song so they could be very wrong, sorry. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I down own Steppenwolf or Magic Carpet Ride.**

**This is the continuation of 'Sun'. I apologize because of the terrible job I did on Sun. Hehe. Sorry.**

**Here Be Da Story!**

Gar zipped down the streets after the car that had kidnapped Raven. He was dreaming of getting her back and her magically falling in love with him. He smiled at the thought, but first he had to get her back before she could fall in love with his boyish charm. On cloud nine, he road around streets and back-roads, it seemed as though the car in front of him would never stop. '_Oh Rae, how did that man get you, or woman? You have such a strong will, how could he just get you?' _Gar thought of all the possibilities. The car was going so fast it was like it was flying, and it 'flew' far. Too far. Gar chased it for miles; he wouldn't stop until he had Raven.

_I like to dream yes, yes right between the sound machine_

_On a cloud of sound I drift into the night_

_Everything she does is right,_

_Flies far, flies near to the stars away from here_

Gar didn't know what to expect when he discovered that there was someone in the backseat shooting at him with a machine gun! He swerved back and forth dodging the bullets. "Raven! Raven!" he yelled, hoping that she would hear him. A hand came to the opposite window of the shooter, but was quickly pulled back. '_Oh they didn't hurt her, or did they?' _he asked himself. He wished he could get her out of that car so that they could turn around and head back to their friends. The road they were on was thin and on a cliff. Like I said, the drove far. On one side of the thin road, laid a steep rock ledge, and on the other, there were endless amounts of ocean. This scared Gar a little because he had never driven on such a thin road when on his motorcyle.

_You don't know what_

_We can find,_

_Why don't you come with me little girl, _

_On a magic carpet ride_

_You don't know what,_

_We can see_

_Why don't you tell your dreams to me_

_Your fantasy will set you free._

**In the car Raven was being held captive in. **

Raven closed her eyes and laid on the leather seats, hands recently tied behind her back. She was being squished, by the man who was shooting at Gar, and she didn't like their music choice either. She had been attempting to bite his leg, but when he had screamed in pain, out came the duct tape and she said good-bye to talking, or biting, for a while. The noise coming from the car speakers was blowing her ears out; she couldn't believe that rap was even considered music!

_Close your eyes girl,_

_Look inside girl_

_Let the sound take you away!_

"Raven! Say something please!" Gar yelled when he was right next to the car. He had pulled up to the car on the side where the man wasn't shooting at him, which was also the side closes to the long drop and then a large splash. Gar, as quick as he could, whacked the window with his fist. Gar wanted to get in there and saver her, and he thought that maybe he had a plan. That was until the car began shoving him towards the edge of the road. Fortunately, the little blue car couldn't come too close to the ledge, or it would fall off as well as Gar. '_Ha! I shall take Raven back! You evil men!'_ Gar thought in an evil French accent. Yes people can think in different accent! (A.N.- I think in British and in French, accents that is) Gar slowed down just so the car could go forward so that he was at the back door. He popped the handle and the door . . . was locked. "Crud! Not good! Now what?" he thought aloud this time. "Oops." The men inside the car laughed at Gar. Gar suddenly remembered he didn't have his helmet on! And BING! The little light bulb inside his head, that, may I mention, was getting dusty from the lack of usage, had turned on! (A.N.- Oh must have been something big if he ACTUALLY used that little light bulb!) he scotched forward so he was standing on the bike. He opened the back compartment, steering with his right hand, and working with his left, and removed the helmet from the small compartment. Shutting it quickly and speeding up, he caught up with the car and pulled next to the window again. He was sorry he had to do this, considering if it worked, he could harm Raven, but he had to in order to save her.

_Last night I found Aladdin's lamp_

_So wished that I could stay_

_Before the thing could answer me_

_Well, someone came and took the lamp away_

_I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found_

He quickly slammed his black head protector into the tinted window. Now having a clear view of Raven and complete access to the door lock, he smiled at her and unlocked the door. The man in the back seat was basically sitting on Raven's legs attempting to stop Gar from getting into the car. As all her attempts failed to kick the man on top of her, Raven sighed and finally gave up. "Raven! Are you ok?" Gar asked worriedly as he slugged the guy in the face. (A.N.- I know it's probably not possible while on a motor bike, but hey just pretend that it was the Magic Of Hollywood.) She couldn't really respond seeing as there was tape across her mouth. Gar slugged the guy one more time and he passed out. In passing out, he fell backwards, now laying right on top of Raven's whole body. Gar quickly opened the door and let his upper body in keeping his feet connected to his bike and steering it. (A.N.- MAGIC OF HOLLYWOOD, PEOPLE!) he shoved the man off of Raven and ripped the tape from her mouth.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?" The man driving yelled. Gar raised an eyebrow and shrugged. '_That was a stupid question,'_ he thought. The man driving started to swirv the car to knock Gar off, but Gar was too strong. He held onto the car and his bike with everything he had. The swirving did nothing. He put his arm around Raven's back and lifted her the best he could. He found her hands and untied them. Gar got back completely on his bike and Raven untied her feet. "Shall we go on a magic carpet ride, m'lady?" he said offering Raven a hand to help her onto the bike. She smiled and climbed on.

"See ya later!" Gar yelled to the people inside the car and waved. He backed up and Drove off in the opposite direction.

_Well, you don't know what_

_We can find_

_Why don't you come with me little girl _

_On a magic carpet ride_

"Gar, look at the sunrise," she said as she held tightly on to Gar's mid section, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's really awesome. And thank you for saving me." She said quickly. Gar smiled and looked up at the morning sky. Beautiful indeed. "I have to tell you something," she paused, "Uh, ILOVEYOU," she spoke quickly and just above a whisper as to make herself un hearable. But there was no way in God's heaven that he was going to miss that statement.

'_My ravishing good looks and my boyish charm finally got to her! Score one for Garfield! Go me!' _he yelled internally. "And guess what, m'lady, I think I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek. He would have kissed her at that very moment as well, but if he turned around he might go crashing into a nearby cliff or go flying off into the water. "Is this a dream? I mean, perfect atmosphere, perfect girl, perfect dream." He stated happily.

_Well, you don't know what_

_We can see_

_Why don't you tell your dreams to me_

_Fantasy will set you free._

Raven once again closed her eyes, but this time it was because of pure happiness. She loved everything about being on the back of that motorcycle with Gar. The sound of the wind rushing through her hair, it swept her off of her feet.

_Close your eyes girl_

_Look inside girl_

_Let the sound take you away!_

_(Long musical interlude.)_

This was the magic carpet ride that Gar took Raven on. And oh, how they both loved it.

_You don't know what_

_We can find_

_Why don't you come with me little girl_

_On a magic carpet ride_

By now it was night again. (A.N.- Lets say they were in Washington and drove to California. Yes Gar would chase them for that long. We can pretend there is no such thing as gas too. Remember my saying? MAGIC OF HOLLYWOOD, MY FRIENDS!) The two had stopped at the side of the road for some rest. They had gotten off of the cliff maybe 2 hours ago and onto some real roads. The road they had stopped by was a big open road with farms on either side. And the sky was filled with nothing but stars and beautiful blackness. The didn't know that they would ever see something as beautiful. This was a dream, a fantasy, and an illusion. Yet it was so real at the same time.

_You don't know what,_

_We can see_

_Why don't you tell your dreams to me_

_Fantasy will set you free_

The both shut their eyes and let the wind take them to a slumber like no other. (A.N.- no they weren't dead! ((Stupid Terra fans!)))

_Close your eyes girl_

_Look inside girl_

_Let the sound take you away!_

**All done! Yay! Good night yall! Enjoy 2 and ½ Men! Yay!**


	11. Forever 17

**Hey. The version of My Heart Will Go On that I was listening to had bits and pieces of the movie in it. Sadness. Ok well, this is a song-fic to the song 'Forever 17' by ZoeGirl. If you knew what I knew, that would make you laugh. But, you don't know what I know. I mean the name of the band, and I am not insulting them. Dedicated to and requested by **_Clo._ **Enjoy. (Note: Things Changed didn't happen ever in this story! Hehe)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Forever 17 or ZoeGirl.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Terra, in stone, wished that she could come back and be with the titans. She was, in fact, dead, and really missed her old life. The only thing she didn't miss was Slade and Raven. But, she had never thought in a million years that she would be a hero, then villain, then hero, the villain, then last a hero once again. More than anything she wanted this to just turn up to be a dream. A long horrible dream. Knowing this had been a terrible end, she could see from the sky that she roamed as a ghost, the titans, her friends. (Mostly). She would do anything to have a life again. To be able to sit at the tower dining table and listen to Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over food, to help Starfire cook something Tameranian, to help Robin with his love life, and to plan to kill Raven in her spare time. She missed all that. She missed being with them, Mostly Beast Boy. But no. She has to live as the very thing that she controls, rock. She would be a seventeen year old, grey, rocks statue for the rest of her life. I mean, come on she could have at least been marble.

_Never thought it would be me_

_Living in a shattered dream_

_How could this be the end for me?_

_What I wouldn't give to have_

_A life to live, a day to plan_

_Instead I'll be forever seventeen_

She could have made her dream a reality. Her dream to someday have Beast Boy to herself, far away from Raven. She could have done anything. She could have stayed a titan her whole life. That would have been plenty satisfying.

_Could have lived out every dream_

_I could have been most anything_

She knew that the titans tried everything to get her back to a real person. Raven had even tried, but all her stuff failed, as did everything else. She wished it would be a dream she would just wake up and be alive. Being a ghost made her wonder, if God forgot about her, or maybe they didn't know wether to send her to heaven or hell. '_I'm so young, this isn't fair. I don't want to be a stupid 17 year old forever! Why cant I jut wake up?' _Terra yelled. But seeing as she was a ghost, no one could hear her.

_Can someone wake me up?_

_I haven't lived yet_

_I'm only seventeen_

_God, did you forget?_

_I'm just a baby_

_And I don't wanna be_

_Forever seventeen_

She would never get to live in Titans Tower again. Well, she could dwell in the tower and haunt everyone there. No, that would be too mean, but she could haunt Raven. '_I wonder if she can make contact with ghosts?' _Terra thought hoping then she could say good bye to Beast Boy and the other titans.

It was now summer time, and the titans lived on the beach, basically. The titans had all grown over the past year, but Terra lived forever seventeen. '_This sucks_,' she thought angrily. She glided down and dove into the water. She couldn't feel it, but she was in it. She made a splash which startled the titans that were in the water. (All but Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg was building a sand castle ((how mature LOL JK)) and Raven, who was wearing a two piece ((( all: Gasp!))) was reading a book and attempting to cover herself with her towel that she was sitting on.) If she had never had powers and the titans never had powers, and they had met, then Terra and Beast Boy could have gotten together without Raven in the way. Oh this could have been different.

_I'll never have a bed to make_

_A test to take, a summer day_

_I'll always be forever seventeen_

_I could have had a family_

_If things had worked out differently_

_Instead I'll be forever seventeen_

'_If I had just one day. I could learn from my mistakes. I would kill Raven, become a hero again, and make Beast Boy fall in love with me again.'_ She thought again. She said 'make Beast Boy fall in love with me again' because when she looked down at the beach, she saw Beast Boy run up out of the water over beside Raven. They talked for a while, then what happened next made Terra want to cry. Beast Boy held Raven's chin with one hand and kissed her lips tenderly. Raven kissed back too. Terra zipped down and picked up a rock. Chucking it at Raven's head, it would have hit Raven's head if Beast Boy hadn't caught it. He had heard it soaring threw the air. '_Darn animal censes!' _she thought angrily.

_Could I have just one more day_

_A chance to learn from my mistakes_

'_WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DEAD!' _she screamed at the top of her lungs. Since she had her eyes closed she didn't see someone turn around. '_I haven't lived a life worth anything! I need to live again! I'm only seventeen! Did God forget that I need a life to live? I don't want to be 17 forever! I hate this!' _she stopped screaming long enough to open her eyes and see Beast Boy standing right in front of her. Staring her strait in the eye, he spoke in a quiet whisper, "Terra, don't try to hurt Raven. She didn't do anything to you. Besides I will never forget you. If you relax, God will take you to heaven. Just be happy for us, for everything, and God will let you rest in peace." He coughed and turned around and walked back to Raven.

_Can someone wake me up?_

_I haven't lived yet_

_I'm only seventeen_

_God, did you forget?_

_I'm just a baby_

_And I don't wanna be_

_Forever seventeen_

Terra breathed deeply taking in all that BB had said. '_Life was a gift and I didn't treat it right. It's gone now. I need to relax. And breathe.' _Terra understood everything that was going on now.

_In a matter of a moment_

_Life fell before my eyes_

_And now I'm looking at the meaning of_

_The miracle of life_

_Where are we going without even knowing_

_The answers deep inside_

She would be seventeen forever, but it didn't matter. Her friends would live on, and that DID matter. She realized that she should be happy for them. Happy was all. Just happy. For them.

_Forever seventeen_

'_Beast Boy! Can you still hear me?' _He turned around slowly and walked back to her. He nodded when he got closer to her. She gave him a hug, tried at least. '_Thank you BB. You are the greatest person in the world! I'm going to leave now. Good bye! I love you.' _BB smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. She floated up in the sky and disappeared from sight. They hadn't lived yet, they had time, they were only 17, God loved them, and Terra knew it. She wished them the best, and no one ever saw her again.

_So don't give up_

_You haven't lived yet_

_You're only seventeen_

_And God did not forget_

_You're just a baby_

**Ok guys! I am done! Enjoy. I hope it was as good as you hoped! **


	12. She Loves Me Not

**Hi. I am listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Beautiful song it is. But, I am here to present to you a song-fic to the song 'She Loves Me Not' by Papa Roach. Requested and dedicated to/by **_Chess Beast._** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own She Loves Me Not or Papa Roach. (or My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.)**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Gar Logan sat on the couch rocking back and forth, thinking, for a change. A strange sensation, thinking was. '_Terra, she should be a thought so far away from my mind that it's scary. She gets inside my head and I can't get her out! It bugs the crud out of me. I lose my head, well not literally, but it drives me insane. Why can't I just forget about her?" _Gar was stressed because he had recently broken up with his girlfriend, Terra. She had been cheating on him. He wanted to forget about her, but he couldn't. His friends were there to try and help him feel better, but it wasn't helping.

_When I see her eyes_

_look into my eyes_

_then I realize that she could see inside my head_

_so I close my eyes_

_thinking that I could hide_

_disassociate so I don't have to lose my head_

_this situation, leads to agitation_

_Will she cut me off? Will this be amputation?_

'_I don't care about her any more! Not at all! She betrayed me! She ruined me! She broke me in two. She wants me to think it's all my fault. She is the Jerk! Not me! Life isn't fair. If it was, she would just drop dead!' _Gar thought as he cried softly.

_I don't know if I care_

_I'm the jerk, life's not fair_

"_She brought this upon herself. She was always starting fights! Trying to make me feel like the bad guy! She doesn't love me, and I don't love her! Not anymore. I won't settle for this anymore. She doesn't love me, and I need to not forget that.' _Gar tried to convince himself of something he didn't think was true, but he needed to believe.

_fighting all the time this is out of line_

_she loves me not, loves me not!_

_do you realize I won't compromise_

_she loves me not, loves me not!_

'_Five years, we have known each other. She just goes and breaks me heard. Makes me cry over her. Well she didn't make me, but what can I do. She still pretends to like me. She is just trying to use me. She says she 'loves' me, whatever love is.' _ The day Gar thought this, was the day it ended. He broke up with her and it was all over. He knew it wasn't his fault, and his friends would help him through his grief. So he took the shot and told her it as over.

_Over the past five years_

_I have shed my tears_

_I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away_

_and until this day_

_she still swings my way_

_but it's sad to say sometimes she says she loves me not_

_but I hesitate_

_to tell her I hate_

_this relationship I want out today this is over_

'_I don't care about her anymore, she is the jerk, not me. If life was fair she would be dead.'_

_I don't know if I care_

_I'm the jerk, life's not fair!_

He thought about their fights and how they were always about her cheating on him and how she lied saying it wasn't true. He knew he would never fall for another girl like Terra again. '_I hate that jerk! I hate the unfairness of the world! I need my friends right now.' _Gar took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed this first number that popped into his head.

_fighting all the time, this is out of line_

_she loves me not, loves me not!_

_do you realize I won't compromise_

_she loves me not!_

_life's not fair!_

_I'm the jerk!_

Thinking of the poems he had Raven right for him for Terra, then remembering how she always accused them of being something like terrible. She never appreciated what he did for her. Or what Raven did in this case. This whole thing had gotten crazy and that is why they broke up. Gar thought about this as he listened to the ringing of the phone on the other line. Why cant we live in peace in this world was something that Gar often thought. He remembered how he and Terra made a promise never to leave each other. They broke that promise for sure. He thought that maybe they could work everything out, but no not her. She wouldn't stand for it.

_Line for line, rhyme for rhyme_

_sometimes I be fightin' all the dang time_

_it's makin' me sick relationship is gettin' ill_

_Drunk stupid man on the real, could you feel_

_what I feel, what the deal girl_

_we're tearin' up each other's world_

_we should be in harmony boy and girl_

_that is a promise we made back in the day_

_we told each other things wouldn't be this way_

_I think we should work this out_

_It's all right baby we can scream and shout_

The phone still rang. He had been on the phone waiting for maybe 10 seconds as he thought. '_Life ain't fair. She is the Jerk. And I will never care for her again.'_

_I don't know if I care_

_I'm the jerk, life's not fair_

All the fights all the pain. She didn't love him anymore, and he didn't love her. He would never make another promise to her again. There were better people out there for him. She didn't love him.

Some one answered the phone and Gar could tell. "She doesn't love me anymore. She never will."

_fighting all the time, this is out of line_

_she loves me not, loves me not_

_do you realize I won't compromise_

_she loves me not, loves me not_

'_She is the jerk. She is the jerk. Life ain't fair but I will live. I have my friends.' He thought._

_Life's not fair! Life's not fair!_

_Life's not fair! I'm the jerk!_

_Life's not fair!_

"Gar she might not love you, but I do." She said, her voice soothing and calm. Gar heard this and slid to the floor.

"Could you come over for a while?" She said yes and soon a ring came at Gar's door bell. "Come in!" he yelled from his spot on the floor. His back was propped up on the back of the couch. She came through the door to see Gar on the floor crying.

_She loves me not! Loves me not!_

"She doesn't love me, Rae." he cried. Raven sat down next to him and put and arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok. You deserve better than her. She was nothing. And besides, we your friends, love you. You don't need her. Gar, I love you." She pulled him into a comforting embrace and he cried into her shoulder.

**That's it! Ok my friend has blood poisoning, I am serious, and I was hoping some of you guys could pray for her! Rock On!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	13. Everything

**Hello! I am going to try to do the three requests. (Not in one story) hehe! But I am going to attempt it, so bear with me they might suck bad. This one is 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon. It warms my heart to say, that I have listened to all the requested songs and they all are beautiful! This particular song was requested by **_Nos482. _**Thank you! This is dedicated to you, and I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Everything you want, or Vertical Horizon.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Raven could hear the speaking of her friends from her room in the apartment that they all shared. There was nothing that didn't cloud her mind. But one thing seemed dominant. And that would be Gar Logan. Of course, he didn't know that he was the very object of her thoughts, because, she was also the very object of his. Raven just let herself fall back on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought of a song.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why _

She thought of how when her father had abused her, when she finally decided, well more like was forced, to tell Gar, he helped her and he was there for her. She remembered all the fun times in their old high school. '_Gar used to just sit and listen to me cry for hours. Over anything and everything. But when he tried to talk to me, I wasn't so loyal to him all the time. One day he is just going to tell me that he doesn't want to listen anymore.' _Raven thought sorrowfully.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

'_He is so perfect, he is the opposite of me, and that's just what I need, I wish I could always be happy like him. Not that I cant, I just chose not to. Whenever something is wrong, he says the right things at the right times and I pretend not to care. What kind of a friend am I?' _Raven pondered these things in her head. She hated to think like this, but it was all true.

_Chorus_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why _

Her heart was like a puzzle and he was the missing piece. The last part of the never ending jigsaw puzzle. If someone showed Raven how she was, but pushing her away the way she did, she might understand things a little better. But she could also be very caring just like Gar. But deep inside, whenever Raven talked to Gar, she just wished he would say the three most simplest but hardest words in the world to say.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_Chorus_

Raven just sat on her bed not doing anything. For the longest time she had wanted to admit her feelings to him, but them Terra came around. As far as she knew he was still with her. The only thing she wanted in the world was for Garfield to love her the way she loved him. She would be fine and dandy, but that wouldn't happen because of _her ._She would just keep waiting, and wishing for it to be a reality.

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for _

She left her room and went to the tiny living room. Three of her friends were in a circle around something, but none of them were Gar. She didn't look past them. She didn't notice that Gar was who the were circling. When Raven didn't see Gar she left and went back to hide in her room. _'Where did he go? Is he coming back?' _Raven was scared that maybe he had left, even though he had no reason to at all.

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return _

She thought that maybe she had just miss Gar, so she went back out to the living room and searched. She walked over to her three friends who were now sitting, revealing her forth, crying, friend. "Gar, what happened? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder as a symbol of comfort.

He just wiped his tears away with his eyes. Kori stood, "Richard, I need some help with . . . laundry, will you come with me? And friend, Victor, will you also assist me?" The both nodded and stood. The three-some left the room and left Gar and Raven to themselves. '_He is everything I want, everything I need.' _He was always saying just the right things when she needed it, and it was her turn to be there for him. She sometimes thought that she didn't care about him, but really, she did. Deeply, very deeply.

"Gar, don't be sad. Whatever happened, you have us. You have me. I will always be here for you." She smiled slightly and Gar looked up at her shining face, or so it seemed. One lone tear made its way down his cheek. Raven pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped away the single tear.

_Chorus_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know _

"Thank you, Raven. That is what I needed. My real friends. People who REALLY care about me," he sniffled, "A friend like you, Rae." He quickly embraced her to hide the fresh tears streaming down his face. She was shocked at first, but she put her arms around his back and gently moved them up and down his spine. '_You're welcome Garfield Logan. You're welcome.'_

**Ok incase you didn't know, its kind of like my last fic, the sadness was caused by a break up with a certain blonde. (no offence to blondes because HEY WOULDN'T YOU KNOW! I am blonde! So ya!) Rock On!**

**DreamerGirl02.**


	14. Drowning

**Hi. Please pray for me. I am having these freaky emotion problems, stinks to be a girl sometimes. But that is the way God made me and I should be thankful, and I am. But I still wish I didn't have these freaky emotion problems. Thank you anyone who chooses to pray for me. You Rock!**

**I don't own backstreet boys or their song. This is dedicated to Shinshonra.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

In Titans Tower, on this particular night, the five super hero's invited many of their fellow super hero's to Karaoke Night At Titan's Tower. It was a super hero thing. Every year they would have karaoke night at one of the super hero's homes. It was the Titans of Jump City who got lucky enough to host this years' karaoke night.

After a few people sang including, Cyborg, who was a very scary singer, Argent, who was decent, but not the best, Aqualad, we just won't say anything about him, and Mas e Menos . . . no comment. Robin took the stage and grabbed what looked like a large magician hat and a microphone.

"Ok, strange. And he next person to sing scary karaoke of the evening is . . . (insert drum roll here) BEAST BOY! Take the stage my green friend." Robin had been acting strange but no one cared. Beast Boy stepped up on the stage beginning to get a little nervous. He had long picked a song to sing and he told the DJ the song he wished to sing. She, Bumble Bee, put in the CD and BB grabbed the microphone and spoke before he began to sing.

"I-I w-would like to d-dedicate this to R-Raven," he stuttered. He wondered how he was going to sing if he kept stuttering. He swallowed hard and fast hoping his nervousness would go along with it. In the crowd, Raven was in the back hiding her face from the people around. Beast Boy's comment had made a crimson red make its way to her cheeks and she didn't particularly wish for anyone to see.

BB began his soft song.

_Don't pretend you're sorry _

_I know you're not _

_You know you got the power _

_To make me weak inside _

_Girl you leave me breathless _

_But it's okay 'cause _

_You are my survival _

_Now hear me say _

_I can't imagine life _

_Without your love _

_Even forever don't seem _

_Like long enough _

Raven held her breath. '_Does he really think these words or is it just merely a prank? Or just some song he thought was pretty? Sometimes Beast Boy is really hard to read,' _Raven thought with an amazed expression. Not only were his words deep and meaningful, which was not like Beast Boy at all, but his voice was entrancing. Not even noticing that she was, Raven swayed back and forth to the music as she listened carefully to each word. '_Hmm, and life without you would be peaceful, but somehow empty.'_

_'Cause every time I breathe _

_I take you in _

_And my heart beats again _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

_Every time I try to rise above _

_I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

The changeling had lost his fear and sang with more passion in his words and began to do an odd sort of dance. But in the back, Raven moved right along with him as though they were one with each other. A few people had noticed Raven being weird, but didn't bother to say anything. She was in a dream and they knew better than to bug Raven when she was in her world. '_I cant help but wonder if this is true. Oh that green idiot just gets under my skin and then some! I wish I knew his thoughts . . . wait, that's an idea!'_ Raven stopped her nice slow dance and put her fingers to her temples and concentrated. She whispered her chant and let herself explore BB's mind without him even knowing.

'_I hope she understands that this is for her. I have to find her after this. I am going to tell her tonight!'_ Beast Boy thought happily. Raven left Beast Boy's mind and melted. Well, not literally, but she was just in a daze.

'_Wow. So he means it . . . do I mean it?' _she wondered inside.

_Maybe I'm a drifter _

_Late at night _

_'Cause I long for the safety _

_Of flowing freely _

_In your arms _

_I don't need another lifeline _

_It's not for me _

_'Cause only you can save me _

_Oh can't you see _

_I can't imagine life _

_Without your love _

_And even forever don't seem _

_Like long enough _

She returned to her peaceful swaying that she completely had no idea she was doing. _'That sounds nice. Just letting my emotions free, while being in his arms, NO! I can't think these things. I can't be like this! I can't feel!' _Raven backed up more, stopping her unknown dance. She didn't want to leave just yet because Beast Boy had an amazing voice and it was just so hard to leave. She could barely make herself back up. She suddenly felt like she couldn't move.

_'Cause every time I breathe _

_I take you in _

_And my heart beats again _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

_Every time I try to rise above _

_I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

Raven once again drifted off into that world of hers. The place she goes when no one is looking, though many people were around. Yet, she was pretty sure that no one was paying any attention to her.

_Go on and pull me under _

_Cover me with dreams, yeah _

_Love me mouth to mouth now _

_You know I can't resist _

_'Cause you're the air _

_That I breathe _

Beast Boy was excited for his song to end. He was enjoying every moment of being on stage, but he wanted to see how Raven reacted. Seeing as it was difficult to see her all the way in the back of the room, he couldn't tell what she was doing. For all he knew, she had left already to retreat to her room.

_Every time I breathe _

_I take you in _

_And my heart beats again _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

_Every time I try to rise above _

_I'm swept away by love _

_And baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning your love _

Though, he couldn't be more wrong. She was there taking in ever precious word that the beautiful man onstage sang. Trying as hard as she could, all her attempts failed to keep an emotionless face during all this. '_Beast Boy, if I COULD only tell you how I feel. But, I can't. I could hurt you, or I could hurt my friends or the tower or innocent people. Stupid powers and stupid emotions!'_

_Baby I can't help it _

_Keep me drowning _

_In your love _

_I keep drowning _

_In your love _

_Baby I can't help it _

_Can't help it no, no _

'_It's almost over! Yes! Raven here I come!' _Raven left the room before he could finish. It was hard, but she did. She went to the best spot in the house at night. Well, not in the house, on the roof. Hugging her knees to her chest, she looked up at the stars gazing at their intense beauty. But not thinking of their lovely grace, but of the green boy who's voice could still be heard even on the roof of their home.

_'Cause every time I breathe _

_I take you in _

_And my heart beats again _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love _

_Every time I try to rise above _

_I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it _

_You keep me _

_Drowning in your love_

When Beast Boy finished, he bowed his head and people cheered. He handed the microphone back to his fearless leader and walked quickly off the stage. As he looked around he couldn't see Raven anywhere. With a mix of running, skipping, and flying BB made it to Raven's room and he knocked. No response. Nothing. Nada. '_The roof. She practically LIVES there at night!' _Beast Boy quickly ran up the stairs but slowed down towards the top. Silently, he opened the heavy metal door that led to the roof and stepped out to the cement. It felt cold under his bare feet, but it was nice. Beast Boy found no reason for wearing sox or shoes when there was no reason. In fact, all of the Titans had dressed in normal clothing for this occasion. Beast Boy was wearing dark jeans and a purple and black swirled collared shirt that was un-tucked. Raven was wearing, oh wow! A skirt. A black floor length skirt with red lining. Starfire had forced her to wear it but hey, it looked great on her. And on top she wore a simple black t-shirt. She was also bare footed.

"You sang great. I never knew you had such an amazing voice," she spoke without turning around.

"Thank you, and you look drop dead gorgeous, Raven." Beast Boy sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. She was to shocked to do or say anything about it though. This also caused blush to creep up her pale cheeks and she reached for the hood that was absent at this present time. '_Note to self, never listen to Star when she tells me not to wear something with a hood.'_

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Beast Boy, did you mean what you sang?" She asked tilting her head towards him.

He smiled the signature Beast Boy smile and said, "Of course I did. Would I sing a song, dedicate it to a beautiful lady, and not mean it? Don't think so, Raven." He had a smile on, but a serious look in his eyes. Raven looked down. He looked at her for a second then removed his arm from her shoulders. Gently, he lifted her head to face him and he spoke once again, " Raven, I-I," He slid his hand down to her shoulder but kept his eyes locked on hers, "l-l-love y-you."

They were both silent. Beast Boy's face fell as she just sat there. Lifting his hand from her shoulder he was about to stand when she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him straight on the lips. After a second of shock, he kissed back wrapping his arms around her back.

Soon, in need of air, they pulled apart. "Do I have to say anything?" she asked. He just smiled and kissed her again.

"Hey Raven, uh . . ." Cyborg stared blankly at the sight in front of him. The two broke apart and looked towards Cyborg and let go of each other.

"Go away and leave us some privacy will ya!" Beast Boy commanded angrily.

"I just wanted to let Raven know that it is her turn," he defended.

Beast Boy sighed, "Ok let Bee go for her, ok? Bye!" Cyborg left, and Raven laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Beast Boy commented. They both smiled at each other and kissed once again with the moon and the stars shining down on them. All the truest beauty was gathered together that night.

**ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ. Ok I am so tiered! Yawn. I hope you liked it and that it was what you thought it would be. Rock On!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	15. It Is In The Rain

**Hey! I am supposed to be asleep and if I could get grounded right now! So be thankful! **

**I just wanted to do this song, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Enya or 'It Is In The Rain'**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Raven was in her room when the gentle tears began to fall on her window. Upon hearing them, she arose from her place on the bed where she had previously been meditating. Before she exited her room she looked to her digital clock and it read 11:25. Quietly she left her room and tip-toed down the hall. She made her way up the small staircase leading to the roof. Her blue hood rested upon her shoulders where it would remain.

Pushing the heavy door open, she emerged from the inside and put her bare foot on the cold pavement of the roof. The coldness of the roof and the water sent shivers up her spine. When she was out close to the edge of the tower roof, she closed her eyes and just listened to the tiny tears falling. They sounded almost lonely. As if they were missing someone. The angels were crying of a lost soul. The sky shedding tears for them.

_Every time the rain comes down_

_I close my eyes and listen_

_I can hear the lonesome sound_

_Of the sky as it cries_

Raven lifted her chin, loosened the tightness of her closed eyes, and pushed her cape completely to her back so she could feel the rain on her shoulders as well. It was gentle and light on her skin. Listening to the rain as though it was a song, Raven moved around in a dance type manner to the music in her head. She paused as though someone was speaking. 'twas but the rain telling her its story.

_Listen to the rain_

_Here it comes again_

_Hear it in the rain_

Grace, beauty, gentleness, care. All the things that rain reminded Raven of, also reminded her of her mother. Slowly, she began to make her way to the ground. In her mind, like the angels, she let the rain cry for her. She knew she couldn't cry, but the rain could. Besides, her mother was gone and in the past. Sadness would leave and the rain was a comfort.

Raven let the water seep through her uniform and touch her pale skin. She didn't mind getting all wet; she could always change later. Until then, she would let the gentle drops and the puddles under her soak her.

_Feel the touch of tears that fall_

_They won't fall forever_

_In the way the day will flow_

_All things come, all things go._

The rain was a song. A sad, sweet, different kind of song. Whenever it rained, Raven always found herself atop the roof of Titans Tower drenching herself in the water. Now, in Jump City, when it rained, it pored(Sp?). This time, in the rain, Raven thought she actually heard voices, but then again she might just be going insane.

_Listen to the rain... the rain_

_Here it comes again... again_

_Hear it in the rain... the rain_

The rain's soothing melody was singing Raven to sleep, but she heard someone calling her. '_The rain?'_ she thought. Raven decided it would be best if she didn't try to go to sleep in the rain so she stood up. Again she thought she heard someone calling her.

At the edge of the tower, one could see everything. The park that was across the water, whose trees were being blown around by the wind. You could definitely see the sea considering the island was, well, an island. The sea was so deep and the darkest shade of blue that one could imagine. It held its beauty and its mysteries all in one. The rain falling on the trees and the sea made them even more mystical looking.

_Late at night I drift away_

_I can hear you calling_

_And my name is in the rain_

_Leaves on trees whispering_

_Deep blue seas, mysteries_

The enchantress had once again laid down in the puddles. Slowly she was slipping away into sleep, again. She heard her name this time, not just a voice. But she was consumed by sleep before she could use her powers to find anyone on the roof. The rain was stopping, but the sleeping Raven did not know this. She was in a world of, for once, sweet dreams. (Not of sugar candies and fluffy bunnies! Hehe!)

_Even when this moment ends_

_Can't let go this feeling_

_Everything will come again_

_In the sound falling down_

_Of the sky as it cries_

_Hear my name in the rain _

She didn't know that someone had seen her on the roof and that someone was worried about her. Another figure, stepped out onto the roof and squatted down next to Raven. The titan had draped a towel across its arms and carefully lifted Raven up in its arms.

The unknown titan brought Raven to a very messy, mostly green room. Trying to hold Raven in one arm, this titan shoved all of the stuff off of the bottom bunk bed that was deep in the mess of the room. When this one decided that that bed was still to messy, it climbed up the ladder and laid her down on the top bunk. But, not without almost falling a few times. I don't know about you, but it would be pretty hard to carry another person up a ladder.

Once this one had made sure Raven was ok, it softly kissed her cheek and left the room. This one tiredly walked down the hall and to the main room. It fixed a pillow on the couch, then laid down, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Raven woke up wondering where she was. Still a little bit damp from the night before, she realized that she had fallen asleep outside in the rain. She sat up and looked around. She was in BEAST BOY'S ROOM! '_How did I get here?'_ she wondered slightly scared. Clearly he was not in the room, but where did he sleep if she was in his bed?

Raven quickly got up and went to the door, but the green titan to there first. "Hey, Raven. It's twelve and you just got up?" he laughed knowing that she was always up with the sun.

**Ok Done. Rock On!**


	16. Golden

**Hallo. Sup. Ok. Dot. Dot. Dot. Alright, I got this one a long time ago, and I am going to finish it now. I have no idea what I am going to do, but here goes nothing aiy? This Is for RaeRaven! Rock On!**

**Don't own Golden and I don't own Switchfoot.**

**Here be Da Story.**

Late on a foggy night, Raven Roth sat at the table of her small three room apartment with a cup of bitter herbal tea. She was so tired from the day, in which she went to the few courses she had that day, she went to her part-time job at Safeway, she visited her friends, then came home to where she was now. For some time now, Raven had been fighting her inner demons. Now, you think I mean real demons because this is Raven we are talking about. Oh, but how wrong you are. She was worried, tired all the time, and the scariest of all, in love, with someone who she thought could never love her back. Lately, her head had been a miserable mess. "AH! If there is a Lord out there, save me from this torture they call life!" She screamed to no one in particular. But no one was there but her anyways.

_She's alone tonight with a bitter cup and_

_She's undone tonight, she's all used up,_

_She's been staring down the demons_

_Who've been screaming_

_She's just another so and so,_

_Another so and so_

At least that is what she thought. But standing at her apartment door contemplating whether to knock or just walk in, was Garfield Logan, the famous guitarist. Raven and he had been best friends since forever. They always looked out for each other and took care of each other when needed. Now, Gar knew that he was falling for this magnificent beauty. '_Knock, she would think something is up. Walk in, it would be more casual. Or I could just scream it through the door. Then she would think I am crazy.'_

_You are golden,_

_You are golden, Child_

_You are golden,_

_(Don't let go)_

_(Don't let go tonight)_

Gar was so scared. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Raven and he wanted to tell her in a cool way, he just didn't know what way that was.

Raven stood up with her warm tea in her hands as she made her way to the small closet sized room she called her bedroom and sat on the edge of her twin bed. Sighing she closed her eyes wishing she could change her life. Nothing was so bad about it, it was just hard for her. Her younger years were the toughest, and the ones that scarred her for life. But after all, it was her life, it was her decision how to spend it, right?

_There's a fear that burns like trash inside_

_And your shame of the curse that burns your eyes_

_You've been hiding in your bedroom,_

_Hoping this isn't not how the story has to go_

_It's not the way it goes,_

_It's your book now,_

Gar opened the door and stepped into the dark place where the one whom he loved most dwelled. "Raven? Where are you?" he called out. Gar could be really lazy sometimes, and he just sat on the couch waiting for a response.

Raven jumped to her feet at hearing his voice, that beautiful voice he used to sing and to mesmerize millions of people. "Gar, when did you get here?" she questioned as she appeared from around the corner of the closet-sized bedroom. Gar stood to his feet upon her entrance. He smiled seeing her in her flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved black top. Her short purple hair was down at her shoulders as usual.

'_And my fans think I'M hot?'_ "Just a few seconds ago. You look great," he complemented with a small laugh. "How was your day?" Gar and Raven didn't see each other as much as they used to considering Gar was famous and had to do tours and interviews all the time.

"Long. And tiring. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go to school. How are you? Do you want a drink or anything to eat?" Gar smiled at her hospitality.

"I'm fine, thank you. Does that Malchior guy still bug you?" Gar asked completely ignoring Raven's first question.

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe. You didn't answer my question, Gar."

Gar walked closer to her and put a warm hand on her cheek. "You know you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, don't you?" Raven blushed a little and let a small smile grace her lips. Gar let his hand fall down to her shoulder. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the hand on her shoulder, then her eyes once again met the gaze of her life-long friend.

"Thank you, you're not so bad looking yourself! I see you died your tips again," Raven spoke looking at his brown locks with green tips.

He just smiled at her kindly. The hand that had been on her shoulder, Gar moved to the back of her neck. Losing all former fear, he leaned forward and kissed her. At first, Raven didn't know what to think. She knew she liked Gar in this way, but was he just tired or did this actually mean something? Being close to twelve o'clock, he could completely be in a different world.

Raven leaned back out of the kiss, "Gar, you must be really tired." She took his hand off of her shoulder, and before he could protest she was leading him into her bedroom. "You should get some sleep. In the morning we'll talk. Good night." Raven shut the door to the small room and headed for the couch.

_You are golden,_

_You are golden, Child_

_You are golden,_

_(Don't let go)_

_(Don't let go tonight)_

'_SHE THINKS I'M TIRED AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING! Oh Raven, you have no idea!' _Gar yelled in his mind. '_Maybe you have just been lonely and broken for too long that you don't know what love is.'_

'_In the morning he will be conscious of what he is doing and then I will know for sure if that was real. After all, here is one of the only four places he stays when he is in town. He wont leave I am sure of it.' _Raven thought as she lied down to sleep.

_You're a lonely soul in a land of broken hearts_

_You're far from home, it's a perfect place to start_

**Morning, the next day.**

Yawning and stretching, Gar got to his feet and left the room. He went over to the couch and noticed Raven was still soundly sleeping. '_Oh, she is so beautiful, she on fiah!' _Gar laughed quietly at his own stupidity.

_(Yeah!)_

_(Burn)_

_(Burn, Burn!)_

Gar got a tea-pot out of the cupboard, after a while of searching that is, and put some water in it. Trying his best to be quiet, he set it on the stove top and turned on the burner that the pot was on. Gar had on his jeans from the day before but he had taken his shirt off to sleep, and had forgotten to put it on that morning.

"Well, I didn't know I took in a half naked cave man last night," Raven commented sarcastically. Gar examined himself realizing he may have forgotten to put his shirt back on, and when he felt his face he noticed it to be a little fuzzy. "You should go clean up. There are some new razors above the sink in the bathroom. Go, I don't want to be in a room with a cave man from two thousand years ago. And thank you for starting my tea."

"Mornin' to you too, Raven. Have a nice sleep?" he asked politely. She nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "DO I HAVE TO?" he wined like a two-year-old causing Raven to laugh.

"Just go," she laughed. With that Gar sighed in defeat and left for the bathroom. "He is so cute," she mumbled quietly.

"Thank you!" Came a yelling voice from the bathroom. Raven's eyes practically came out of her head she was so surprised that he had heard her.

"Uh, your welcome." '_I never knew he had such great hearing, Gar is just full of surprises I guess.'_

_So this final verse is a contradiction_

_And the more we learn the less we know_

"Raven," yelled Gar again. "Come here."

Raven walked over to the bathroom and Gar opened the door. He was still shirtless, but at least he had shaved. He leaned in and kissed her hoping she would get the message this time. This time, Raven didn't care if it was real or not, she just let herself melt in his arms. Neither could say anything to each other as far as 'I love you' goes, so Gar just showed her. Gar broke the kiss, "Raven, I knew I was kissing you last night and I wasn't just tired. I love you and I want you to know that. You might think I am not sure, but I am. I love you.

_We've been talkin' about a feeling,_

_We both know inside but couldn't find the words_

_I couldn't write this verse,_

_I've seldom been so sure,_

_About anything before_

You are worth more than gold, diamonds, sapphires, pie. You are the ultimate treasure." Raven was silent. Gar was eager to know how she felt, but he was beginning to lose hope. He had his arms on her shoulders and they were both looking deep into the other's eyes. "Raven?" he began to move his hands off of her shoulders.

_Golden,_

_You are Golden, Child_

"Don't let go!" she scolded holding his hands to her shoulders. Then she let her self fall forward onto his chest. "I love you, too Gar." She wrapped her arms around his back and he moved his arms around her neck.

_You are Golden,_

_(Don't let go)_

_(Don't let go tonight)_

"I won't leave you Raven. I know people have broke your heart before. I saw it happen, but I won't do that to you. Those guys were stupid like dead men, and they didn't know what they were missing." He hugged her holding her close to him, but being careful not to crush her, considering there reasonable size difference.

_This world is a dead man down (Golden, you are)_

_Every breath is a fading crown we wear (Golden, Child, you are)_

_Like some debilitated king (Golden, don't let go)_

_Don't let go tonight_

It felt like days that they stood there in each others arms. Like seasons and seasons had passed. And they new as the seasons and the days passed, they would remain together forever. Raven was Gar's golden girl!

_The Earth spins and the moon goes round (Golden, you are)_

_The green comes from the frozen ground (Golden, Child, you are)_

_And everything will be made new again (Golden)_

_(Like freedom in spring) (Golden, Golden)_

"Hmm," Gar hummed the tune to a song Raven had never heard.

"What is that? Did you write it?" Raven asked looking up at him.

"No, but its called Golden, like you."

_Hey, like freedom in spring, (Golden, you are, hey)_

_Like freedom in spring (Golden, Child, you are)_

_(Gold...)_

**Cool! I updated Hi! And this one today! Fun!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	17. Speed Of Sound

**Hey! This one doesn't know how this might turn out, she can only hope for the best! Thank you everybody for your reviews, this one hopes her stories continue to entertain you all! Rock On!**

**Disclaimer- This one doesn't own Coldplay, or Speed Of Sound.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Happy as could be, Gar skipped around the empty park looking for something to do. Its emptiness due to it being close to midnight and in the middle of winter. Though it was the middle of winter, it was warm outside as if it were summer. He looked around for a while wondering where in the large park he should go. It was all his for the night, and he had no idea where to go. Gar decided to go atop a small hill but nice hill where there was nothing surrounding it but green soft grass. Quickly and in one swift motion, Gar was laying down on his back looking up at the sky.

_How long before I get in?_

_Before it starts, before I begin?_

_How long before you decide?_

_Before I know what it feels like?_

_Where to, where do I go?_

_If you never try, then you'll never know._

_How long do I have to climb_

_Up on this side of this mountain of mine?_

The sky was filled with small glimmering ounces of light and the finger-nail shaped moon. Gar even thought he saw Venus, but he wasn't quite sure. He just knew that he loved this sight, and if he could get closer, he would. '_THAT'S IT!'_ Gar jumped to his feet and ran to the center of the park. There stood the tallest tree in the world, (not going by actual facts just making this up) Goliath. Its name was fitting due to it being 900 feet tall, and Gar's idea was to climb to the top. There, he could be closer to the heavens then ever before.

Holding on tight to every branch he seized, Gar was nearing the top. He had no fear in him at all, just that if he fell, he would never fulfill his dream. But he was pretty sure it wasn't going to come true anyways. Finally, Gar made it to the top of this nine hundred foot tree. Once he had situated himself nicely on a thicker branch, he looked into the blackness above him. Ah, it was ten times as beautiful from here. This park that he was in was just a little ways off from the city so the stars were all gleaming to their fullest and the city lights weren't ruining it. Suddenly, Gar lost his balance and began to fall. Fortunately, he didn't fall far. Maybe three or four feet down, but he did get himself caught amongst the many branches. '_Oh crud. How am I going to get down?'_ Cautiously, he looked down though the tree. Quickly, he shot his head back up toward the sky with his eyes closed. '_Don't look down, Gar. Don't look down,' _he thought as he started hearing a familiar song by Coldplay.

'_CELL PHONE! THANK GOD FOR CELL PHONES!'_ he reached into his pocket and took out the ringing cell phone.

"Hey," Gar spoke waiting to see who it was.

"Hi, where are you? I called you at your apartment and you wouldn't answer," came the voice of a lady in her late teen years.

"Hey, Rae. And I could have been asleep you know. Speed of Sound puts me to sleep. It's like a lullaby, anyways, you rang," he replied.

"Ya, you didn't answer my first question. That is why I rang as you put it. I need to talk to you, in person," her voice got quieter as she spoke.

"Well, Rae. Unless you are an extremely good tree climber, you are going to have to wait till tomorrow. I'm kind of stuck in a tree," Gar answered in a slightly joking around type of way.

Raven sighed loudly, "I can't wait. Where is this tree I'll come get you out, if I have to."

"You don't have to. You could always call the fire department and tell them that a cute teenage human kitty is stuck in a tree and he needs help out." On the other side of the phone, Raven shook her head and sighed.

_Look up, I look up at night,_

_Planets are moving at the speed of light._

_Climb up, up in the trees,_

_every chance that you get,_

_is a chance you seize._

_How long am I gonna' stand,_

_with my head stuck under the sand?_

_I'll start before I can stop,_

_before I see things the right way up._

"Gar, where . . . are . . . . you?" she said the words slowly so that maybe he would comprehend them and answer her.

Gar heard noise at the bottom of the tree and he looked downward. "Rae? Is that you?" His loud voice caused all the birds in the tree to scatter, flying faster than sound. The birds came from the very top of the tree, too the very bottom.

"Gar, you did not get yourself stuck up in Goliath! No! Gar what were you thinking?" Raven scolded. Her head fell into her hands and she stood there. After about ten seconds of moping, Raven began to climb the tree. '_I am WAY to desperate!'_

_And all that noise, all that sound,_

_All those places I got found._

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound,_

_To show you how it all began._

_Birds come flying from the underground,_

_If you could see it then you'd understand…_

"You really want to know what I was thinking?" he shouted down to her as she climbed the tree.

"What were you thinking, Gar? Tell me," she said in a bored voice, and stopping her climbing briefly to rest her hands.

"I was thinking how much more beautiful the stars would be than all the buildings ever built, and how much more beautiful it would be than seeing Japan and China lit up with the sky scrapers," he explained. "Like you. Lit up and Beautiful," this he said much quieter, but she heard him. She smiled, happy that he couldn't see her. She just pretended that she hadn't heard a word.

"Gar, did you know that there was a sign down there, and always has been, that says '**DO NOT CLIMB TREE!' **and there is a light pointing to it, you couldn't miss it?" Raven questioned.

Gar gulped, "Uh, I didn't see it, and even if I had, I wouldn't be able to read it. The light is too dull."

Raven couldn't believer her ears. This was the boy she had known all of her life that had the most amazing censes ever and he was claiming he couldn't read a sign with a light on it. He was a puzzle to anyone who would or had met him. Crazy he was. Crazy.

_Ideas that you'll never find,_

_all the inventors could never design._

_The buildings that you put up,_

_Japan and China all lit up._

_The sign that I couldn't read,_

_or a light that I couldn't see,_

_something's you have to believe,_

_but others are puzzles, puzzling me._

_And all that noise, all that sound,_

_All those places that I got found._

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound,_

_To show you how it all began._

_Birds come flying from the underground,_

_if you could see it then you'd understand,_

_Oh when you see it then you'll understand…_

"Gar, are you lying to me?" Raven asked knowingly.

She was getting closer to Gar by the second. She had maybe ten feet left before she was right there with him. He wondered how she would help him out of the tree though. "Uh, when you get up here, we'll talk." Ok, so maybe he wasn't really stuck, but it was a great way to get Raven up there alone with him. And the sight that he could show her, she would be dazzled.

Raven approached the spot where Gar was and he had already gotten out of the 'stuck' position. "Hey, Rae. SO maybe I could read the sign and maybe I wasn't really stuck," hearing this her mouth dropped as she held on to some branches that were keeping her up in the tree. '_He invented this whole plan just to get me up here! He is good, or is he just trying to get on my nerves?' _she wondered.

Hearing this, Raven did lose her balance a little, but before she could go anywhere, Gar caught her, his arms around her waist. "Trying to take the fast way down, are we?" he laughed. He helped Raven find a branch to stand on, then he received the death glare from Raven, and began to talk again, "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Birds, well raven's to be exact, once again flew from the tree. In with the Ravens though, were doves, pure and white. Raven saw them. They looked like magic, but Gar didn't notice, his eyes were glued to the pretty girl in front of him.

"Uh, I am not sure you will understand, after all you aren't the brightest bulb in the pack, but," Raven had a loss for words. "Would you mind if I just showed you what I meant?" Gar nodded excitedly. She gently placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head upward. "The birds dance under the stars together, isn't it beautiful?" She removed her hand and he lowered his head. Just as he was about to answer her question, she placed her lips on his and kissed him tenderly.

"Oh, I don't understand! Show me again!" Gar pleaded after the kiss ended.

Raven shook her head, "Race you to the bottom." And with that, she was on her way down the tree, climbing at the speed of sound!

_All those signs, I knew what they meant._

_Something's you can invent._

_Some get made, and some get sent,_

_Ooh…_

_Birds go flying at the speed of sound,_

_to show you how it all began._

_Birds came flying from the underground,_

_if you could see it then you'd understand,_

_oh, when you see it then you'll understand…_

**How's my writing? If you have any questions, comments, or things you need to report to this one, just press the blue 'review' button. It will solve all of your problems. Enjoy!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	18. Meet Virginia

**Hi. This one is tired, say bad things, and bad things might happen to you! Hehe! Sorry, when this one is tired this one feels evil!**

**Dedicated to SushiChica. You wanted This One to do something more challenging, and you requested this song so here you go, hope you like it.**

**Here be Da Story**

"Raven, owning a dress? Ha-ha! No! Her hair is fine and always brushed, never styled, but brushed. Raven is a super hero; she would never steal if her life depended on it! Or would she? I feel like I don't know her that much anymore. Beautiful? Yes she is," Beast Boy said sadly as he listened to the song called _Meet Virginia._ He missed seeing Raven, she went to telekinetic convention for a month and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't see why they couldn't just have their convention through their minds, I mean, hey they were telekinetic right? Anyways, Beast Boy hadn't slept since she left, he missed her really bad, but she didn't know it.

_She doesn't own a dress_

_Her hair is always a mess, _

_You catch her stealin' she won't confess_

_She's Beautiful._

"1. If either of us smoked we would be kicked off of the team, 2. If I smoked it would kill me so fast its not even funny. I _think_ Raven cares, she acts like it once and a while. Wouldn't that be nice if she thought I was beautiful? Meet Raven, I don't know a Virginia. Come to think of it, it's kind of a stupid name (no offence to any Virginias out there, its been thirty days since Beast Boy last slept so he isn't completely aware of what he is saying)."

_Smokes a pack a day, but wait, _

_That's me, but anyway_

_She doesn't care a thing _

_About that, hey,_

_She thinks I'm beautiful_

_Meet Virginia_

"Don't think Raven ever compromises. Raven, love babies! In your dreams, buddy! Lets see, remembering Raven's surprise birthday party, no she hates surprises. Does Raven even have high heals? Beautiful yes she is, like I said before you stupid thing! Stop repeating yourself! Die! And her freaking name is RAVEN!" he yelled at his small radio. He whacked it a few times trying to make it 'die'.

_She never compromises,_

_Loves babies and surprises,_

_Wears high heels when_

_She exercises_

_Ain't it beautiful?_

_Meet Virginia_

"Well she wants, to be alone, when she thinks about her home, cuts her hair off when she screams, I hate Slade and my father make them die. Yup, I like my version better," he mumbled satisfied.

_Well she wants to be the Queen_

_Then she thinks about her scene_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams_

_"I don't really wanna be the Queen"_

"Daddy don't quite wrestle alligators, how about hell-bound demons from other dimensions? Heck, I don't even know what a carburetor is! She had a brother that talks to ghosts for the president? No way! I don't think she even has anyone to call." Beast Boy said as he drank more Dr. Pepper. "We sure do sit at home, maybe not together, but we do sit around. And the president rocks, I would never say anything bad about him. Except he that he has a funny mustache. Once again, Meet Raven, or stop repeating yourself your worthless machine!"

_Daddy wrestles alligators_

_Mama works on carburetors_

_Her brother is a fine mediator _

_For the president_

_And here she is again on the phone_

_Just like me hates to be alone_

_We just like to sit at home_

_And rip on the President_

_Meet Virginia, Mmmm..._

"Raven wishes she wasn't a demon, she thinks WAY to much about her life sometimes. And I think sometimes she wishes she could die, but she wouldn't do something so selfish. Raven isn't like that." Beast Boy sighed, it was relaxing to relate Raven to the song in a strange way.

_Well she wants to live her life_

_Then she thinks about her life_

_Pulls her hair back, as she screams_

_"I don't really wanna live this life"_

"Herbal tea, not coffee, get your facts strait man! She did make me really mad that one time at the wrong time, but it wasn't her fault, it was mine. Not always does she have unusual timing. Oh, Raven has a lot of confidence. That is what makes her so awesome, that she can go up to some random person and say, 'you have problems and you need to get some mental help buddy!' not that Raven would ever say buddy, but ya. Oh, you wanna talk about her body? Oh, so curved and, if Raven heard me right now she would send me to her father and have him rip my heart out, bring me back to life then torture me in the most evil way possible, but hey, at least she would be back.

_She only drinks coffee at midnight_

_When the moment is not right _

_Her timing is quite, unusual_

_You see her confidence is tragic, but her intuitions magic,_

_And the shape of her body Unusual_

How about, I cant wait till, Raven comes back. Raven Comes back, ya ya ya hey hey hey," he said sadly. He wanted her to come back SOO bad it wasn't even funny.

_Meet Virginia I can't wait to_

_Meet Virginia, yeah e yeah hey hey hey_

"Well she wants, her father dead, when she thinks about his cruelty, well she wants to live her life, so she can save other people, she cuts her hair off, when Slade made it long, she don't really want to be the portal, she don't really want to live anymore. I think, I hope she does, because if she died, I would kill myself," Beast Boy heard footsteps outside his door.

_Well she wants to be the queen and _

_Then she thinks about her scene _

_Well she wants to live her life_

_Then she thinks about her life_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams _

_"I don't really wanna be the queen"_

_I, I don't really wanna be the queen_

_I, I don't really wanna be the queen_

_I, I don't really wanna live this_

"Where did you get the idea that I want to die?" Raven questioned opening Beast Boy's door.

The green boy's eyes shot wide open (if they could get any wider) and he ran to her throwing his arms around her neck and holding her tight. "Next time you have to go to some stupid telekinetic convention, you are so taking me!" he ordered.

"Ok, what ever you say, boss," she retorted sarcastically trying to wiggle free from his grip. "So why would you care so much if I died, huh Gar?" she used his real name to bug him.

Finally he let her go and she took a deep breath being happy to finally be able to breathe. "Uh, cause," he replied shyly. "I might like you as more than a friend or a teammate." He answered kissing her softly on the lips then letting go.

"Virginia might like you as more than a friend or a teammate too, Bob," she replied.

**Yay this only took a little while. Good Night!**


	19. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hallo! This one is still sick! Hehe, oh well. This is 'I won't say (I'm in Love). Dedicated to Mermaid Ninja (This one loves your name! Ninja's rock!)**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Beast Boy-

Meet the girl with the terrible judgment. I always thought of you as annoying, but then I got to know you, and you're not annoying. You are never going to get this letter, but I thought I might write it anyways. After Malchior, I thought no guy was worth my time, but then you came to me, and you apologized for something that wasn't even your fault. That makes you such a great friend, my best friend. But nothing more. –

Raven

_Meg:_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Raven-**_

_**Look, we are inside you, we know more than you do. You want Beast Boy to be more than a friend! You try to hide how you feel all the time, but we know the truth. We know everything there is to know about you. You cant hide anything from us because we know more about you than you do. We know how you feel about Beast Boy, you just have to tell him. –**_

_**Many-Colored Cloaks**_

_Muses: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Many-Colored Cloaks-

Ha, Ha, Ha. I am don't feel that way! And if I did 1) I would know and 2) I would never tell him, because he doesn't feel the same way. You guys are such know-it-all's! –

Raven

_Meg:_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Raven-**_

_**You are so far gone for that boy and you don't even know it! You cant hardly breathe around him, you blush around him, and you're really clumsy around him! Don't deny the truth. Bad things happen when you do. Who knows, if you don't admit it soon, Terra might come back, the evil traitor that she is, and steal his heart before you even realize how you feel! –**_

_**Many-Colored Cloaks**_

_Muses:_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Many-Colored Cloaks-

No, I don't love the little green grass stain! Never! And I will personally make sure that if Terra comes back that she dies! She broke his heart, that traitor! Stop trying to convince me of things that aren't true! –

Raven

_Meg:_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Beast Boy-

When I met Malchior, he was perfect. When he broke my heart, I thought I would never love again. It just feels so nice to love. But, in ways, I don't want to love, in others, I do. I just don't want to ever feel so heartbroken again. I don't know why I am telling you this. Once again, you're never going to see this letter, but as I said before, I wrote it anyways. -

Raven

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**Raven-**_

_**STOP DENYING YOUR FEELINGS! We know how you feel, you know how you feel. Just admit it! You go crazy, head over heals for this boy, just tell him! You are forcing us to repeat ourselves because you are so STUBBORN! Act like the adult you are, and tell him! –**_

_**Many-Colored Cloaks**_

_Muses:_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Many-Colored Cloaks-

Leave me alone, I don't love him. Never, ever will I love, not again. I'm not gonna say that I am in love. –

Raven

_Meg:_

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Raven-**_

_**Girl, give up. You smile so much now. Why do you think that is? Do you think it's just coincidence? You are crazy girl! Just tell him –**_

_**Many-Colored Cloaks**_

_Muses:_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Many-Colored Cloaks-

The grin is the cause of me not using enough face muscles! The doctor said I would get wrinkles if I didn't ever smile! And I just cant be in love, leave me along-

Raven

_Meg:_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**Raven-**_

_**You're getting annoying. Your stomach lurches just when you see him, you can't even stay in the same room as him with out blushing! Look do we need to spell it out for you? Y-O-U- -A-R-E- -I-N- -L-O-V-E! –**_

_**Many-Colored Cloaks**_

_Muses:_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Many-Colored Cloaks-

That's not true! You guys are so wrong! I am not in love! Just L-E-A-V-E M-E A-L-O-N-E! –

Raven

_Meg:_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_**Raven-**_

_**Don't get so caught up in denial, girl! It's not a bad thing to fall in love, you just need to know how to handle it! Just go tell him. -**_

_**Many-Colored Cloaks**_

_Muses:_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Many-Colored Cloaks-

Hmm. I won't say it out loud, I would never tell it to his face I don't have that kind of courage, but, if what you all say is true, then I could always show him. –

Raven

_Meg:_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

While Raven was arguing with her mind, Beast Boy was searching for her. He ended up in her room, as he had once before. Raven was in her mirror and wasn't aware of his presence. On her dresser, sat the letters that she wrote to him, but never intended for him to read. '_To read or not to read? Read!'_ Beast Boy thought. He quickly scanned over the letters. _'So Raven didn't want to be more than friends. So why was she telling me all of that? Hmm, well, never mind this wild goose chase." _Sighed Beast Boy on the inside. He turned into a goose and left for his own room.

Mere seconds later, Raven came from her meditation mirror. '_To find Beast Boy, but there is something I need to do first.'_ Raven took the letters she had writing and tore them into shreds. '_Pointless, and beyond._'

Raven exited her room went to Beast Boy's room, where he would most likely still be sleeping, considering it was only nine o'clock.

Knock. Knock. "What?" yelled the boy inside. "If you're Robin, I don't feel like training, if your Cyborg, I don't feel like playing video games, if you're Starfire, Robin loves you, and if you're Raven, whatever you do, tell me what I think is lie."

Raven opened the door, "What do you think?" she asked monotonously as she climbed the ladder and sat next to him on the top bunk.

"Raven, do you love me? And not like a friend love, a more than friend love," he asked seriously. Raven stiffened and thought quickly of something to say in reply.

"I swore I would never tell," she whispered. So she scooted a little closer to her green friend, wrapped a hand around the back of his head and kissed him softly on the lips. His warm lips felt nice on her icey cold ones.

When they both thought they heard a happy sigh from the door, they turned and saw nothing. So Beast Boy turned his attention back to Raven, "Why are you so cold? You aren't dying are you?" he asked jokingly.

"No, just nervous. Sorry, BB, but I won't SAY I'm in love," she smiled, and he smiled back happily.

**Wee! Fun. Ok that is all folks!**

**DreamerGirl02**

**This One**


	20. What Is Life

**Wee. Ok I am here again to write another story. I hope you like it.**

**DEDICATED TO the Desert Fox. Thank you for the review! Rock ON and Enjoy!**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Terra came. Raven watched. Concealed were Raven's emotions. Never would they be intentionally let out. The dark teen was very good at keeping her true feelings to herself, as she had her whole life. When Terra came, as destroyer of Raven's whole world, Raven hid in her room always keeping her self in solitude from her friends. Though secretly inside, she held a love deeper than the sea. But for who, she would never say. So badly did Raven want the one person who made her smile inside, who made her life worth living. Yet, he had just been taken away from her. She wanted to tell him how she felt so bad, but she couldn't, for fear of hurting him, or any of her friends for that matter.

_**What I feel, I can't say**_

_**But my love is there for you anytime of day**_

_**But if it's not love that you need**_

_**Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed**_

Terra 'died'. Raven celebrated. Happy she was for a while. Yet, seeing the love of her life so sad, she couldn't bear it. She tried to comfort him, to love him as a friend. It was all she could do. She could imagine the pain she would feel if she lost him, so he must feel terrible pain for losing someone so close to him as well. '_Oh, please, somewhere deep in your heart, just know that I love you as more than just a friend, BB.' _Raven's heart pleaded.

_**Tell me, what is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me, who am I without you, by my side**_

Beast Boy changed. Raven cried. Angry she was for his change. He was trying to act more 'manly' but it turned out more jerky and unkind. Controlling was such a horrible word, but the perfect word to describe him. He was so, different. HE ATE MEAT! Beast Boy never even thought about touching meat, but then he just flat out ate it! Yet, after long, he saved her, Raven that is. He saved her from one who tried to kill her. This brought hope to Ravens heart. That maybe things would work out between them, if she could have guts. If all guys were like Beast Boy, things wouldn't have been so tuff for Raven.

_**What I know, I can do**_

_**If I give my love now to everyone like you**_

_**But if it's not love that you need**_

_**Then I'll try my best to make ev'rything succeed**_

Returned normal. Returned sad. Overtaking Raven once again was that sadness she felt inside. She was happy that BB was back to normal, things were changing with the Doom Patrol requesting Beast Boy's assistance once again. Raven wasn't all too fond of the Doom Patrol. She didn't think that they treated the one she loved with the respect he deserved. Though it was nice to find out his real name, Garfield.

_**Tell me, what is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me, who am I without you, by my side**_

_**Tell me, what is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me, who am I without you, by my side**_

Raven smiled. Raven cried. Raven had been so happy and Beast Boy began to see her smile more often. It was so nice. This was all after the Brother Hood of Evil was defeated. But when Beast Boy found Terra and abandoned the team, Raven became sad again. He left them for about a week trying to get Terra to remember him. Raven was sad for him, sad for herself, and sad for the team. Beast Boy had just ignored them to try and make her understand that she was a titan, Terra that is.

_**What I feel, I can't say**_

_**But my love is there for you any time of day**_

_**But if it's not love that you need**_

_**Then I'll try my best to make everything succeed**_

Beast Boy broke. Raven smiled. Helped and defeated, Beast Boy overcame the monster that had been fighting the titans. He beat it while all the other titans were not able to fight. Mostly, it was his anger that beat the monster. When the team had gone back to the tower and freshened up, Raven saw Beast Boy's sadness as an opportunity to show him that she cared, that she loved him.

_**Tell me, what is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me, who am I without you, by my side**_

_**Oh tell me, what is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me, who am I without you, by my side**_

Realization. Their excitement.

"Beast Boy," Raven spoke softly as she quietly opened Beast Boy's sliding door with her powers. "Are you ok?" She walked deeper into the mess, but she didn't mind it. She just wanted to make him feel better.

His eyes were wide and he just sad on the edge of the bottom bunk. "She didn't remember anything. Not the anchovie pizza, not the tower, not skipping rocks, and not me. How can someone just forget all of this, all of their life? Raven, how? Why would she want to forget us, this, her life? She was a hero . . ." his voice drifted off. Silence filled the room.

"I don't know how someone could forget such a kind, wonderful, loving person such as you, BB. You were the nicest person she ever knew. The most kind and caring. I don't know why she would forget or want to forget you. But if she forgot, clearly somewhere deep she was willing to forget it all. You. But I can promise you that Robin, Cyborg, Star, and I will never forget any of this no matter what happens. No matter what, we will never forget this or you, BB. I couldn't ever forget you even if I tried,"

_**What is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me, who am I without you, by my side**_

Beast Boy's gaze was lifted from the ground to Raven's face. "Raven, I could never forget you guys either, or this life. I love this, I love you guys. You're the best friends and family I have ever had since my parents." Raven was getting worried. It was nice that he had said that he loved them all as family, but what about anything more than just family? "And Rae, I might just like you more. But if anything is going to happen with us, I want to wait for a while, do you mind?" he asked, his voice calm and soft. Warm tears fell from his emerald eyes and he turned his head towards the ground once again.

Raven smiled a small smile, then she did a very un-Raven-like thing, she pulled him into a gentle hug. "I can wait, I have waited this long already, I think I can wait just a while longer." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her neck and took in her scent.

"Thank you."

_**(fade:)**_

_**Oh tell me, what is my life without your love**_

_**Tell me who am I without you by my side**_

**Oh I hope you like it. I tried not to use the lyrics in the story so much. The people weren't liking that. Rock ON**

**DreamerGirl02**


	21. November RainWhat Do you Want From Me

**Hi. It's been a while. Oh well. This one is here to write, yet another story. **

**Here Be Da Story.**

Garfield Logan played for many clubs and cafés. Quickly, he was gaining a huge amount of popularity as an artist. Tonight he played for a special café called '_Twilight Café' _which happened to be his best friend's favorite place to hang out in all of Jump City. On this night, he invited his best friend, Raven and a girl he used to know, Terra, to come watch him.

"Hey. I'm Garfield Logan, and I am going to play for you tonight!" He paused to make sure his strings were right and his pitch was perfect. "This first song, _What do you want from me,_ is dedicated to a young lady who is here tonight, her name is Terra."

He looked down upon his guitar and began to play the electric instrument. The café was small so when he played, it was loud, and it filled the entire room, as did his voice as he sang.

Terra sat in her seat smiling expecting a love song, but instead she got directions and a question. Slowly Gar lifted his head and his eyes darted around as he sang, searching for someone.

Dropping her jaw at the words, '_Please tell me this is going to get romantic. I beg him to be asking for me to come back to him. I could get rich off of this man!'_ Terra thought bitterly.

Drenched in rain water, entered Raven through the large gothic looking doors of the café. As Gar continued to play, he smiled as soon as he spotted her, though she wasn't looking at him. "I swore this started earlier. Jack, when did this man start his performance?" Raven asked the man behind the counter as she sat on one of the spinning stools that was one of the best seats in the house.

"About ten seconds ago, Mi'lady," he answered in his strong British accent. Raven nodded and turned to watch.

Terra began to tighten up her face making her look REALLY angry. As soon as Gar spotted this, his smile grew. '_Great! The song is having the 'desired effect' as Kori said it would. Sweet!' _Gar thought triumphantly. Terra smiled back at Gar when she saw him looking at her, she didn't want him to think that she didn't like the song that he was playing, _just for her!_ Then so sweetly it was sick, she blew him a kiss. Gar sang but lowered his eyes so he almost looked enraged. (A.N.- Like Kenshin does when he is fighting someone who tried to hurt Kaoru!)

_**As you look around this room tonight**_

_**Settle in your seat and dim the lights**_

_**Do you want my blood, do you want my tears**_

_**What do you want**_

_**What do you want from me**_

_**Should I sing until I can't sing any more**_

_**Play these strings until my fingers are raw**_

_**You're so hard to please**_

_**What do you want from me**_

Gar walked to stage right and exited the stage, coming down into the crowd. He walked around the people; some crazed fans were trying to touch his hands, some trying to touch his face. He smiled at them, as any good artist would. Then he came to Terra. He sang looking into her eyes for a few lines, when he began to sing of rain, he got close to her face and whispered the words, but loud enough into the mike that everyone else could hear too. As if in slow motion, she pulled her head back away from his face and began to look sad.

Raven didn't know what to think. She just sat there watching making no facial expression that could signify how she felt. Letting the warmth sooth her wet, cold body, she took a sip of her tea, the only thing she ever drank besides water and milk as she watched the show.

Then Gar made his way back on stage feeling satisfied with his work. Though it was cruel, it was nothing compared to what she did to him. Not even close.

'_No! He can't be meaning this words! Stuff like this does NOT happen to me! I am the best person here he can't do this to me! I am going to talk to that boy after this!'_ Terra promised her self.

_**Do you think that I know something you don't know**_

_**What do you want from me**_

_**If I don't promise you the answers would you go**_

_**What do you want from me**_

_**Should I stand out in the rain**_

_**Do you want me to make a daisy chain for you**_

_**I'm not the one you need**_

_**What do you want from me**_

Gar's face fell back to his normal sweet, kind smile. He played the chords and sang the lyrics just right. One would have sworn he was an angel, or so thought two girls in the crowd. Though one was greatly angered and the other was off in her own world of staring, they both found him amazing.

Gar's face changed. His face was acting out how he felt as he sang. He seemed slightly angered to Terra, but to Raven, who could see right into his heart, he was broken, but yet somehow . . . happy.

"Jack, do you know this guy? I mean, have you met him?" she asked monotonously. He had no idea that they were acquainted, which is exactly why she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I have. He is a pleasant person, but kind of odd," he replied.

"Ah, thank you, Jack," she spoke as she stood to her feet. She moved to an empty table that was just a short ways away from the stage. She looked up at the man who stood upon it and she mouthed 'hi'. His already beautiful smile, widened into and even more beautiful smile.

_**You can have anything you want**_

_**You can drift, you can dream, even walk on water**_

_**Anything you want**_

While singing, he remembered Terra who sat only a few tables from Raven. His smile slowly faded into a saddened looking face.

Terra had looked to see why Gar's smile was so huge. Slyly, she followed his gaze to a table where a short girl with short purple hair sat. '_Raven! That witch! They were always such close friends, though when I came around they were torn apart, they never talked. When I broke up with Gar though, they got close. I have got to tear them apart somehow!' _Terra yelled in her mind.

Gar's eyes shifted from Terra to Raven. All the words he sang described Terra in a way. The words showed her true self.

_**You can own everything you see**_

_**Sell your soul for complete control**_

_**Is that really what you need**_

Truth be told, Terra was losing it! But not in the same context as the song spoke. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something about this. Gar hated her, and he made it clear through a song he sang for an audience.

_**You can lose yourself this night**_

_**See inside there is nothing to hide**_

_**Turn and face the light**_

_**What do you want from me**_

"Ok, thank you all! I need to take a short break, I'll be back in a flash!" With that said, he put his precious guitar in the guitar stand and hopped down off of the stage. He hurried to Raven with open arms. "Rae! You made it!" he wrapped his arms around her tight. "It's been so long!"

Raven slowly caressed his back with her arms. "And that wouldn't be my fault, Mr. Big Shot." He laughed and held her tighter.

"I missed you, Rae!" Just then . . .

"Garfield! The song was lovely! Your voice is amazing and you look great!" screeched an exceedingly high-pitched voice from a certain annoying blonde. (A.N.- as this one has said before, this one herself is blonde, so she is not speaking bad of all blondes! Rock On!) 

Reluctantly, Gar released Raven, who just sighed, and slapped his forehead, "Hello Terra. What do you want?" he questioned annoyed.

"Now that is no way to greet the love of your life, now is it Garfield?" Terra asked sweetly moving closer to him and putting one hand on his cheek. "Mmmm. You're as handsome as ever, my love."

Raven plopped herself right back down into her seat and drank more tea. Gently, he took Terra's hand in his own and removed it from his face slapping it back to Terra's face. "You shouldn't hit yourself, Terra. I thought you were smarter than that." Even Raven had to let off a small laugh, which only Gar heard. Inwardly, he smiled hearing her laugh.

Terra's jaw dropped down to the floor. "Garfield! You should never hit a lady!"

"Well then there is nothing wrong with hitting you," Gar stated plainly. He looked down at Raven and smiled, then left for the stage once again. "I'm back everybody!" cheers could be heard from a happy crowd and Gar swore he heard some younger girl screech 'I love you Gar!' But it wasn't Raven and thank the Lord it wasn't Terra. "Raven, this is for you," he smiled as he began to strum his guitar sweetly.

Raven smiled on the inside at the quiet dedication. She saw her self in his words. Keeping herself contained and never letting anyone see inside is the way she lived. The words he spoke tore at her heart, but not in a bad way. Her emotionless face was soon replaced with a tiny smile and a single tear. She was hearing words she thought could never be true.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I can see a love restrained**_

_**But darlin' when I hold you**_

_**Don't you know I feel the same**_

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

_**And we both know hearts can change**_

_**And it's hard to hold a candle**_

_**In the cold November rain**_

_**We've been through this such a long long time**_

_**Just tryin' to kill the pain**_

_**But lovers always come and lovers always go**_

_**An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**_

Raven began to shiver due to her hair still being wet from the rain. She stood up and moved to the back of the café where the heater was. She still faced the stage watching Gar's every move, every strum of the guitar, every thing. When he spoke the words 'Just knowin' that you were all mine' Raven felt her heart leap. Was he telling her to tell him how she feels? She wondered greatly.

Terra, on the other hand, wanted to kill them both at this moment. Raven, for 'stealing her Garfield', and Gar for accepting Raven at all.

_**Walking away**_

_**If we could take the time to lay it on the line**_

_**I could rest my head**_

_**Just knowin' that you were mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**So if you want to love me**_

_**Then darlin' don't refrain**_

_**Or I'll just end up walkin'**_

_**In the cold November rain**_

'_Gar, you gave that to me already, being alone is the last thing I can ever imagine having again. Please, don't think that I need to be alone!'_ Raven begged him in her mind. '_But the things he says are so true. The pain that people cause you, your friends cause you! But you just keep on being there for them. Hmm.'_

_**Do you need some time...on your own**_

_**Do you need some time...all alone**_

_**Everybody needs some time...on their own**_

_**Don't you know you need some time...all-alone**_

_**I know it's hard to keep an open heart**_

_**When even friends seem out to harm you**_

_**But if you could heal a broken heart**_

_**Wouldn't time be out to charm you**_

'_I gave her some alone time, and I gave me alone time. Please tell me she doesn't need any more alone time. Be done being alone, be ready for someone to love you, Rae!'_ Gar wished as he sang.

'_Oh please don't ever stop singing. Your voice is making my heart leap . . . and it feels good.'_

_**Sometimes I need some time...on my **_

_**Own Sometimes I need some time...all alone**_

_**Everybody needs some time...on their own**_

_**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**_

Flawlessly he played the notes, the drummer drummed, the bassist played. Nothing in the world was sweeter, except maybe chocolate. Ya chocolate. We love chocolate. My precious! Stay away! Oh sorry!

Raven wanted those words to be truer than life, but she didn't know. She feared that she wouldn't know. But she had to know. He spoke of when her fear dies down, to where it's gone, but yet is still there but barely. It sounded nice to Raven.

_**And when your fears subside**_

_**And shadows still remain, ohhhh yeahhh**_

_**I know that you can love me**_

_**When there's no one left to blame**_

_**So never mind the darkness**_

_**We still can find a way**_

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

_**Even cold November rain**_

'_It don't matter if you thunk it, cause I know it. That's all that matters.'_ He thought knowingly. He knew she needed someone to be with her, to comfort her, to care for her.

Raven leaned on the heater that was doing a great job at serving its purpose. Warmth consumed her, and with Gar's voice, it just made everything perfect. Though her hair was still damp from the rain, she felt happy, content, and loved.

_**Don't ya think that you need somebody**_

_**Don't ya think that you need someone**_

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**You're not the only one**_

Screaming and cheering from every corner of the dark café came for Gar. "Thank you, you guys are so awesome! Once again, your patience will be much appreciated while I take another small break! Thank you!" Quickly, he set his guitar in the stand and jumped off the stage, practically flying over to Raven. This time it was her who ran into his arms.

His eyes widened, not that he wasn't going to jump into a hug, but she rarely ever gave anyone hugs. He held her close to him so he could feel her heart beating. "Gar, I don't need to be alone anymore. I never want to be alone again. I . . . I lo . . . love you," she stammered. He smiled and lightly pecked her cheek.

Terra saw this and was saddened greatly. She quickly ran from the building to go and cry in the solitude of her car.

"Your hair is wet, Rae," he commented strangely.

She leaned back so she was looking at his face, "I was out in the rain."

**The End! Yay! Dedicated To: Yorsh Passagero and Chess Beast. Thank you for the reviews and the request. I hope you enjoyed it! Rock On!**


	22. I Walk The Line

**Hey! This one just loves writing and cant stop! **

**RUROUNI KENSHIN FANS! This one MIGHT start a series of Rurouni Kenshin short-story song-fics. Maybe.**

**Dedicated to- Coeus. Thank you for the review. This One hopes you like this.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Things happen, and you lose yourself sometimes. Though you think you have a handle on something, it just slips through your fingers. Not that that is a bad thing, sometimes. See, I realized that I would do anything for you. Yes, anything. You are so special.

I couldn't possibly imagine my heart loving someone who wasn't you. But you don't know that. Only I do. That is because I don't plan to tell you. Maybe.

The other day, I was talking to Robin and Cyborg; we were asking each other what our perfect worlds were like. I'll tell you about it.

Cyborg's perfect world begun, and he was fully human. He could still help people, but he helped them by fixing their cars and making the better. In fact, he was the most well known inventor for safe, good-looking cars. WAY better than Honda or Ford! And of course, he had a 'lovely assistant'. I am sure you would know who that is. Bee, of course. Looking cuter than ever and madly in love with him, in his world.

Then there is our good buddy Robin, the boy wonder. Do I really need to tell you of his perfect world? A nice two-story house, a little boy and a little girl running around, and Starfire cooking some freakish Tameranian dish for breakfast was how it began. Then, by night they were Starfire and Robin saving the world from the evil villains that prowled the city.

My perfect world is a scary thought. Well here goes. My parents would still be alive and living in a nice house in Africa helping the African tribes and teaching the Gospel. They would be happy and together. You and I would have a house right next door to theirs, and your father would be a kind loving man who lived on the other side of us. We would be wed and you would have your powers under control, I wouldn't be green, and that beautiful smile I never see, would be on your face all the time.

I like to think of you this way, you are mine, and I would do anything in the whole world for you. That is how much I love you, and more.

_**I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**_

_**I keep my eyes wide open all the time**_

_**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**_

_**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

_**I find it very, very easy to be true**_

_**I find myself alone when each day is through**_

_**Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you**_

_**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

You know, you never ever leave my mind. As I said, I can't stop thinking about you. Being around you fills me with this uncontrollable happiness. And its one of those things; it only happens around you. You have this thing about you, I don't know what it is, it's like something is pulling me, telling me to make you happy. I have to eliminate your fear, your sadness, and your solitude. Something deep inside my heart just tells me that** _I NEED _**to make you smile. Oh, that beautiful smile just fills my mind night and day and I just love to see it on your face. It makes you glow, it makes you shine, it makes you, you. By now you must have some clue that I am madly in love with you. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's just the way I am. And you know that good and well. Lately, I always act like a nut around you. My smiles twice as big as usual, and I know you wont believe me, but I actually attempted to comb my hair, it didn't really work, you know, never ending knots, but I tried. You know what they say, 'It's the thought that counts', right?

_**As sure as night is dark and day is light**_

_**I keep you on my mind both day and night**_

_**And happiness I've known proves that it's right**_

_**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

_**You've got a way to keep me on your side**_

_**You give me cause for love that I can't hide**_

_**For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide**_

_**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

I tried really hard to keep my heart safe. I always kept my guard up and made sure no one could hurt me after Terra, but you know, for you, I would do anything, for you, I would stop the world or build a ladder to the moon. Whatever is your hearts desire, I would make sure you had it. Even if it wasn't me, I would make sure you had it. Because that is how much I love you, Raven.

_**I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**_

_**I keep my eyes wide open all the time**_

_**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**_

_**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Quickly, I covered the papers I was writing and spoke, "Come in." The door was surrounded by a dark aura and opened. My face brightened up. "Hey, Rae!" I moved my arms and folded the papers under them then as fast as the wind, I shoved them into a drawer.

"Beast Boy? What was that? And don't call me Rae," she commented monotonously. Though she tried so hard not to have emotion in her voice, I could always tell when there was something up.

"You sound sad, Ra . . . ven. What's up?" I questioned worriedly. She looked down at my messy floor with more emotion in her face than normal. I stood up and went to her. I gently placed my arm around her shoulders. In the past few years I had grown a little taller than her, so I could officially say that I looked down to her face. Slowly she lifted up her chin, and I could see some tears in her eyes.

"It's been ten years now since my mother died. Lately, I have just been missing her a lot, and I knew you could make me feel better, you always do. Whether I want it or not," she made the faintest smile at this. She had revealed my mission for the day, to make her feel better, and to get her mind off of her mother.

"Well I could sing the song that no one can resist to smile too! 'My little pony, my little pony.'" She laughed a little as I sang the silly song. Her laugh was like a song to me, "Then of course there is the infamous 'Put a smile on, put a smile on, everybody come on, put a smile on. McDonalds1'" I sang cheerfully letting my arm fall from her shoulders to do a dance. My ingenious plan was working; Raven was smiling, and laughing. I heard a few unknown objects in my closet explode, but I didn't care. "I knew you thought I was funny! Ha!"

"Shut up, smart one. Thank you for making me laugh; even if you don't know it, you make me laugh more than you think. Happy wanted me to tell you that." I smiled as I remembered the pink-cloaked emotion. She was really nice, and pretty.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, mustered up my courage, and spoke a few final words, "I know how I can really make you smile, Rae!" Scared, but excitedly, I placed one arm around her neck and pulled her forward kissing her straight on those soft, cold, and pale lips of hers, though beautiful. To my surprise, she kissed back. But I had to say one last thing, so slowly removing my lips from hers, I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Rae . . . ven." For her, I swear I would give up the world.

**Done. Hehe Rock On.**

**DreamerGirl02**


	23. Bring It On

**Hey. My job is not to write you guys a good fic, but to tell you about my God! Hehe. If any of you feel a needing for something more, something out there that you don't know what it is, get a Bible and look up Psalms 23. Rock On!**

**Dedicated to: **Yorsh Passangero

**Here Be Da Story.**

Sitting by the window in his messy bedroom was eighteen year-old Garfield Logan. Today he was trying something new- thinking. It's not something he did often, so when the rare occasion that he thought occurred, it was normally over something pretty serious.

Every day, and every night, Gar had the same happy-go-lucky look. The big cheesy grin that made him, him, today was not present. This day, a remorseful look covered his face, from his eyes to his lips. Even the laugh-lines around his face showed his sadness.

He heard the door creek, but paid no attention to it. "Gar," came a soft voice from the door. Then he heard footsteps approaching him. Yet, he made no care to answer the call. "Gar, she would never have wanted you to be so sad. Maybe if you had sat here sad for a day or maybe even just a week, but no. Gar you have been locked in your room for a month. Is that really what she would have wanted? Where is the Gar we all know and love?"

Gar dropped his head down from looking out the window to staring at the ground, "Raven, thanks for your concern, but please leave. I don't want you to see me like this. Raven, please let me be," Gar pleaded, his voice slowly cracking.

Raven shook her head and pulled a chair up so it was facing him then sat down. "Gar, you are the best thing in my life, my best friend. I have nowhere to go, so don't think that I am going to abandon you just because you don't want me to see you crying. There is nothing anywhere that says crying is a sin."

_This garden that I built for you_

_That you sit in now and yearn_

_I will never leave it, dear_

_I could not bear to return_

_And find it all untended_

_With the trees all bended low_

_This garden is our home, dear_

_And I got nowhere else to go_

Gar threw his arms around her neck and balled into her shoulder. "I can't believe mommy is gone! She always held me when I cried; she looked out for me all the time. She kept me safe no matter what, and when I was scared she would always look me in they eye and tell me that she loved me and that the only thing to be feared was God. Rae, I don't know what to do. I feel so lost, so helpless, and so alone. She told me all my crazy dreams would come true and she would be right there with me as they happened. But she is gone," Gar wailed through breaths. Raven had long since wrapped her arms around his back, gently rubbing his back to calm him down.

"It's ok, Gar. I am here for you. Just go ahead and cry all you like, but you realize you are going to have to come out of here. Your mom would never want you to separate yourself from the whole world just because she died." Raven leaned her head on his shoulder and continued rubbing his back. "Do me a favor and feel better, Gar." Then, as she used to see his mother do, she kissed the top of his head and told him he would be all right.

_So bring it on_

_Bring it on_

_Every little tear_

_Bring it on_

_Every useless fear_

_Bring it on_

_All your shattered dreams_

_And I'll scatter them into the sea_

_Into the sea_

Gar felt as though he was a young boy again being cradled in his mother's arms. Though, he was in his girlfriend's arms and he was nearly twenty. Raven was thankful when Gar's breathing slowed down into silence and his tears gradually stopped to just a few. "Gar, I know why your mom loved you so much. You create this light, this invisible love that people desire. When someone is around you it is like there is another presence that just makes anyone feel incredible comfortable around you. You are so willing to help all those people out there who are ordinary, and are searching for something more. But Gar, when you are sad, you aren't the man your mother raised you to be. I don't know what else to tell you, Love. You have got to stop being so sad. Your mom will always be with you in your heart, I know. My mom lives on in my heart as well," Raven explained. She then whispered in his ear, "I love you, Gar. Your mom doesn't want you to be sad for her, but just to remember her and move on."

"I love you too, Rae," he spoke quietly through a trembling voice. "Thank you." He spoke looking up into her eyes. "Thank you for not leaving me even though I asked you to."

_The geraniums on your windowsill_

_The carnations, dear, and the daffodil_

_Well, they're ordinary flowers_

_But they long for the light of your touch_

_And of your trembling will_

_Ah, you're trembling still_

_And I am trembling too_

_To be perfectly honest I don't know_

_Quite what else to do_

"Mm hmm. You know, all your dreams, the ones I don't know, but the ones your mom knew. The ones she said she would stand by with you through. Gar, those dreams are going to come true, and you are going too be amazing." Gar looked into her eyes as more tears rolled down his cold cheeks. "Gar, your dad and I will be with you through everything, I promise. And I will do all I can to help you make your problems disappear. Did you know that you look so cute when you cry?" she questioned trying to make him laugh.

Her sad attempt worked, "You just tried to crack a joke. Nice." He smiled a small smile, yet it was a start.

"You're also very handsome when you smile, Gar." He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her on the lips ever so passionately.

"Thank you so much for sticking by me and making me feel better, Rae. I don't know what I would do without you," he said smiling at her once again and pulling her back into a hug.

"Kerrie Logan raised an amazing young man, you know?" she complimented holding him close to her.

_So bring it on_

_Bring it on_

_Every neglected dream_

_Bring it on_

_Every little scheme_

_Bring it on_

_Every little fear_

_And I'll make them disappear_

_So bring it on, bring it on_

_Bring it on_

_Every little thing_

_Bring it on_

_Every tiny fear_

_Bring it on_

_Every shattered dream_

_And I'll scatter them into the sea_

**Wee! I hope you all liked it, now time for the PLANARIAN WORM EXTRA! Hehe! Rock On!**

**Characters:**

Billie Joe

Tre Cool

Mike Dirnt (All three based from the band Green Day)

Erin

Ribbon

Bri

**Based on two planarian worms we had to examine in science class! Hope you all enjoy it! Erin and Bri are my two buddies!**

Ribbon: SAVE ME BILLIE! I am dying!

Billie: No! I am going to start a rock band with my buddies; Mike, Tre, and my girlfriend Erin.

Ribbon: Don't think about that stupid rock band, stupid!

Billie: It's not stupid, stupid!

Ribbon: Yes it is, stupid!

Billie: You're so stupid, stupid.

Twenty Seconds Later

Billie: Stupid

Ribbon: I know you are but what am I?

Billie: Stupid.

Ribbon: Oh, ok.

Billie: (laughs evilly)

Ribbon: OH! I wanna laugh to! (laughs)

Billie: ERIN! HI! (smothers her with kisses)

Ribbon: You're stupid!

Erin: (punches Ribbon) Don't call my Billie stupid!

Billie: Yay! I am not stupid! Mikie!

Mike: Billie, you are an idiot.

Erin: (punches Mike) Don't call my Billie and Idiot!

Mike: OUCH! Pain! Can't feel ears!

Billie: You don't have ears!

Mike: Or _do _I?

Billie: (slaps head and rolls eyes) OOO Kay.

Erin: Come Billie, lets swim away!

Billie: What about Tre?

Erin: Bag Tre, literally!

Billie: Meaning, we take him away in a suitcase?

Erin: Exactly!

Billie: Yay!

Ribbon: Stupid.

Erin: (Slaps Ribbon) You're the stupid one!

Tre: (From suitcase) Lets fly away, fly away, flay away home!

Billie: (Sprouts wings and grabs suitcase and Erin) Let us fly!

Erin: Weeeee!

Tre: I'm gonna barf!

Erin: (Kicks suitcase) Don't you dare barf on my Green Day stuff!

Tre: But I am part of Green Day!

Erin: Oh ya!

Billie: (Kisses Erin) My crazy girlfriend!

Erin: (Happy smile) Yay! (Seal clap)

Bri: Hey that's my clap!

Tre: Who are you and what did you do with the potatoes?

Erin: POTATOES MAKE ME SICK! I hate potatoes!

Billie: But the Green Day aliens love the potatoes!

Erin: REALLY! Anything for the shmexy little aliens!

Billie: (smiles evilly)

Bri: Oh! That is wrong!

Billie, Tre, Erin: PERVERT!

Bri: Shut up!

Erin: (whacks Bri upside head) Don't tell me, Tre, or Billie to shut up!

Bri: (Cowers) OK!

Tre: Uh . . . it smells like bananas in here.

Billie: I really love bananas!

Everyone: (Blink, Blink)

**ROCK ON EVERYONE AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	24. Good Morning Beautiful

**Ok, when you read the beginning you're going to freak out. But don't worry just keep reading! Rock On!**

**Author's Note: In this particular story JUMP CITY IS IN CANADA! In the somewhat northern region. Hehe!**

**Dedicated to: **_Club Boredom _**Thank you for your review! Rock On!**

**Here Be Da Story.**

With a smile, Gar rolled over in his bed and greeted the lovely blonde lady next to him, "Good morning, beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Its gonna be great day, love!" He said as he ran a hand through her thick golden locks. Tiredly, he reached to his nightstand and grabbed something.

"You're such a good dog Vanilla! I love you," he threw her a dog treat and she ate it up in seconds. Gar grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on quickly over his shorts, then began digging desperately through his drawer for a shirt. "Go get your leash. We're going on a walk and Raven said she would meet us." Hearing Raven's name, Vanilla jumped off of the bed in a flash and ran to retrieve her leash. As soon as she left she was back with her black leash in her jaws.

Gar heard her panting endlessly and spoke, "Be patient my friend. Patience is a virtue." As Gar continued to search, Vanilla wagged her tail and dropped the leash at his feet.

Triumphantly, Gar pulled out a decent, black, collared, shirt. "Tada!" he exclaimed holding out his arms to show Vanilla his ensemble. She barked her approval and nodded down at the leash. "Come on old girl, you don't need that stupid thing. You're a perfectly good dog! Lets go! Don't want to keep Raven waiting, do we?" As soon as her name left his lips, Vanilla was at the door waiting for Gar to open it. "Didn't I tell you that patients is a virtue just mere seconds ago?" He asked his happy dog.

He opened the door and the light from the outside spilled into his house, "Wow! Bright light! Must go towards the light," he commented walking towards the light in a zombie like way.

The strange couple reached the park, Vanilla far ahead of Gar. She was already having her fur stroked by a purple haired teen. Vanilla was panting heavily when Gar finally strolled up. "Good morning, Raven! And today's forecast is partly cloudy and full of beautiful faces!" he spoke like a whether man referring to Raven and his golden lab. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept wonderfully. And I dreamed of wonderful things. How about you? Sweet dreams?" she asked plainly.

"Oh yes! This morning Vanilla was licking my face and at the same time I dreamed you were kissing me! Ironic, aiy?" he laughed. Happily, he swung his arm around Raven's waist, and she just rolled her eyes. Trotting slowly, Vanilla followed along side Gar. "You know, Raven, I am the luckiest most honored guy in the world. I get to stand next to the two most beautiful ladies in the whole universe!" He spoke as he gently kissed Raven's cheek.

"Do you even begin to realize how crazy you are?" Raven asked simply as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

Laughing, Gar replied, "Do you even begin to realized how wonderful you are?" He smiled, as he knew he would earn an eye roll for what he had said.

"Gar, you are way to obsessive," as she spoke the crazy man's smile went ear to ear.

"And proud of it!"

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I didn't see the light_

_I didn't know day from night_

_I had no reason to care_

_But since you came along_

_I can face the dawn_

_Cause I know you'll be there_

Just as it had been so sunny moments earlier, as quick as a pie in the face, came tear drops from Heaven. Only, Raven, who usually was quite observant, didn't seem to notice at all. Rather quickly, Gar and Vanilla became soaking wet from head to toe, or nose to tail. Vanilla shook the water off continually, with no success while Gar rung his longish hair out, also with no success. As quick as they could get it dry, it was wet again. Giving up, Gar, whose hair was sticking to his face, looked toward Raven.

"Oh my goodness! Raven, you're glowing!" Raven rolled her eyes, She loved it when Gar said nice things, but today he was just saying too many nice things. When she opened her mouth to speak Gar's voice took off instead, "Vanilla! Don't shake on me!" he begged the dog that was continually trying to shake the buckets of water off of her back.

"Gar, stop the sweet talk. It is nice once and a while, but constantly like this . . ." she was interrupted by a finger being pointed at her and Gar desperately speaking.

"No, Rae! Seriously, you are glowing! The rain isn't hitting you and it makes it look like you glow. See, Rae, when I am with you, the sun is always shinin'," he said as he gave Raven a sideways hug. Raven smiled slightly and continued to walk next to her obsessive, tallish, and weird friend.

Gar smiled as he scooped her up in his arms carrying her like she was a child. "There. Now its easier to walk, and Vanilla and I can stay dry too!" he said looking down to Vanilla who was now dry and trotting close by his side. The same light that was keeping Raven dry surrounded them while she was in Gar's arms.

Raven swung her arms around his neck to keep her self from falling. "Where are you taking me you crazy man?" he just laughed and searched his head for an answer.

If he were a cartoon (Lol) then a light bulb would have appeared above his head right then. He nodded toward the sky then spoke, "Somewhere over that rainbow." She looked up to seen an ever luminous rainbow between the sun and the rain. "Way up high."

Just then, Vanilla saw a squirrel and began to bark loudly. "Vanilla, as long as you stay a dog, that squirrel is never going to hurt you.

"Gar, I need an answer," she commanded flicking her fingers at his head, "Please."

Smiling his 'special' smile, Gar responded, "Oh my Raven, just be quiet and enjoy yourself." He kissed her forehead lightly, "Patience is a virtue, my friend, patience."

Knowing her feet wouldn't touch land for quite some time, she leaned her head on his chest and watched the scenery for a while. They had walked through the park hours ago, then stopped for ice cream upon departing the park, though it had previously been raining. Just afterwards, they caught a cab, with a kind cabby who let them bring Vanilla along. As soon as Gar opened the back door to let her in, she jumped in and headed straight to the front seat. Gar didn't mind as he held the door and Raven climbed in. He quickly got in after her and they had been in the cab ever since.

She was growing tired from the day's walking and fun. Gar wouldn't care, so she let her head fall to his shoulder and slipped away into sleep. But just before she let herself slip into sleep she spoke to him just a few words, "Good night, Garfield." A small chuckle came from the driver that only a dog could hear. Vanilla barked a quite good night and continued to look out the window.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well," he whispered softly as he stroked her silky hair.

_I'll never worry_

_If it's raining outside_

_Cause in here with you girl_

_The sun always shines_

It was close to ten o'clock when the three finally arrived at a beach on the coast of northern Canada. Raven continued to sleep and Gar had to carry her out of the cab. His foot sunk into the soft sand as he carried Raven through it. Gently he laid her down on the ground and he sat next to her. "Raven, wake up," he whispered shaking her with the utmost care.

When her eyes finally opened, the first thing she saw was Gar's smiling face staring down back at her. "Good morning,' he greeted. "Awake so soon?" He moved out of her vision and she sat up and saw the sky.

"Gar that's, that's astounding! I didn't know you could see the sky and stars so beautifully from here," she gawked. Raven didn't exactly know where she was considering she had been sleeping most of the way there.

"The northern lights! Beautiful yes, but you can't see them from Jump City, so I brought you out here to this beach. It's where my mom met my dad. And I thought you might like to see something that can almost compare to your beauty." Gar smiled knowing that what he had said was unnecessary, but he didn't care.

But it didn't really matter because Raven didn't have time to respond. Gar had turned to her and kissed her lips passionately. Shocked, but happy, Raven draped her arms on his shoulders and kissed back. Moments later, Vanilla got sick of the silence and interrupted by licking Gar's face rapidly. Gar reluctantly parted from Raven, and she just smiled a small smile. "Vanilla, don't be so jealous! You know that there is always going to be room for you in my heart!" he explained to the over excited dog as he pet her head and rubbed her back. Then smile still plastered on his face, he turned to Raven, "I love you, Rae."

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah_

_A good morning beautiful...day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful _

_Good morning beautiful_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful day_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful_

"I love you too, and I had a wonderful day. But you seem to have taken me into the rainbow, Gar, not over it."

**Ok. Done, after three days of working on it, done! Yay. Not that I didn't know what I was doing like usual, I just either didn't have time, or didn't want to type it! Hehe. So I had this funny thought based on a commercial and I am going to type it for you. It has a small part from this story in it.**

As Raven looked at the beautifully lit sky she spoke, "Gar it's . . . what's the word?"

"Why don't you spin the wheel of adjectives?" he suggested. Then suddenly out of nowhere appeared a giant wheel with tons of great adjectives.

She spun the wheel watching it go round and round like Nobuhiro Watsuki's eyes. Then after a while it stopped on a word. So she said enthusiastically, " IT'S PHENOMONAL!"

Gar smiled and the two wrapped their arms around each other and stared off into the sky.

**Ok, just thought that would be kind of a funny play on a commercial! Rock On! DreamerGirl02**


	25. Nothing Else Matters

**HEYA! Long time no write! Aye? Well, here I am! I am locked and loaded! Sort of. Well I am going to write this one. Metallica- Nothing else matters. The story partly inspired by the best teacher ever! Mrs. Bordon my English teacher!**

**Dedicated- Thank you to Chess Beast for requesting this song and reviewing my stories! I hope you are still out there, and I hope you enjoy this. Because as always, I have no idea what I am doing! Rock on, This One.**

**Here Be da Story.**

"Weeeeeeeee!" Garfield screamed as he ran down the halls of Jump High. (isn't that an awesome name?) "Come on, Raven! Lets go to art!" He yelled throwing his hand in the air and standing like a super hero.

She quickly ran to catch up to him. "Gar, how can you be so carefree? It is insane. You are insane! You don't care at all what others think and you are just doing your own thing all the time!" Smiling ear to ear, he threw his arm around her shoulder and put on a pair of glasses that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, my dear friend Raven," he began very professor like, "As you can see, the opinions of others are pointless and worthless in the mind of Professor Logan. I find it all simply amusing to see them laugh at someone who just wants to live life to the fullest. You know, they laugh at me for being crazy and I laugh at them for being boring. Except my, my dear, I never laugh at you." He took the glasses off and thought, "Except the time Victor threw the pie in your face. That was funny," he laughed.

"Oh, I am laughing really hard!" she said as he began to back away. "Oh yes, you can run Garfield, you can hide, but you will never escape me!" she yelled as she began to chase him down the halls.

"Ok, pie thing, totally didn't mean to bring that up. Dude! I cant run for this long!" He said nearly five minutes later as he slid to an abrupt halt by the water fountain. "Water, oh water, I love you!" he exclaimed hugging the fountain. Raven just couldn't help but be amazed by how carefree he was. It was . . . cool.

"Art, two yards to the right. Turn left. Three yards forward. You have arrived at your destination," he spoke like a guidance system in a car.

They both entered the room and sat in their chairs. Unfortunately, Gar had to sit in the very front, because he made lots of noise during class (when he wasn't drawing) and Raven was in the back because she never said anything.

_So close, no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_and nothing else matters _

"Class, today is another great day! And we will draw! In art! Isn't it amazing and ironic that we might actually draw in art class? Well, I want you to draw out your deepest feelings and the things you would never actually express. It doesn't have to be obvious what you are talking about, in fact, it could be anywhere from an exact portrait of what you are feeling, to an abstract portrait of colors that describe feelings. You have the whole period. You may use anything in the assignment and it must be done by the end of class." Raven and Gar were like magnets, instantly coming together to think.

"I was thinking exact portrait," Raven commented while at the exact same time Gar spoke.

"I was thinking abstract colors," he stated. They both laughed, Raven less than Gar. "Paint or pencil?" Gar asked. Always, always, always, they used the exact same things. "Or clay, wait . . ."

"No clay," she finished. "How about pencil."

"That is what I thought! Ok dun dun dun! Work time, well more like play time! But who cares! Me! Go art!" Gar grabbed a light shaded grey pencil and began to draw. Quickly he did a brief sketch of five fluffy looking objects. Soon it was clear that they were clouds with very realistic shading.

Raven began to draw circles overlapping each other with different colored pencils. Oddly enough, most seemed to be shades of green, purple, and blue. A lot of the circles that made their way together in the center were blue. On the outer edge there was purple circles as a border, and green surrounding everything else. She began to color the circles so her art showed a picture.

Gar pored out his feelings onto the large paper he was given to draw on. The five clouds had been turned into the fluffy victims of an enchanting sunset. But each cloud represented a feeling inside of Garfield. Only he knew that, though. The cloud in the center, was of course the most powerful emotion, love. A cloud that was long, skinny, and more on the yellowish side was representing happiness. The other three stood for kindness, hyper-ness, and excitement.

They both turned around and showed their pictures at the same time, "Abstract," said Gar.

"Exact portrait," came Raven's voice soon after. "Strange."

"Hey that is cool! There is a cat in you're blue and green circles! Sweet!" Only it wasn't just any cat. It was Garfield the fat, lazy, lasagna-loving cat. Representing Garfield, the lazy, tofu-loving, skinny boy she had loved for so long. Only he didn't know that.

"Sunset. Beautiful, Gar. You are so good with colors like that," she commented.

_Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say _

_and nothing else matters _

"Ah, Raven! A bowl of green and blue grapes. Interesting way to let out your feelings," Raven wasn't going to say that it was much more to the teacher. She was smarter than Gar sometimes and she might figure it out.

But, Gar had to jump in and save the picture from such terrorizing, "No, flip it over. It is a cat. Like to describe how she longs to have a warmth inside. See, green is the color of envy, or longing. And blue, the color of coldness. But purple is the color of love. Love is both warm and everyone longs for it. See, it isn't grapes. It is a kitty," he pointed out to the class. Raven sunk in her seat.

The teacher nodded at him, "You have proven that people have their different views and that yours is quite complex, Mr. Logan. Now may we see your picture?" He handed her the large paper of a sunset. Colors so perfectly blended and placed. Nothing seemed wrong, except for the fact that there were many colors.

"Logan! We didn't know you were gay!" exclaimed one of the jocks. Gar looked toward him with a glare as did Raven. But she could see that inside the comment hurt.

"Hey Josh, I bet Amber didn't know that you were kissing Sandy in the hall last Tuesday," Raven stated simply, smiling up at Gar. Josh ducked in his chair as a book went flying towards his head.

"Amber, come on, you know it was meaningless!" he pleaded as more things flew at his head.

"STUDENTS! Calm down. Now there is nothing wrong with a male drawing a sunset. I bet not one of you guys out there could draw a sunset like this. And in my classroom there will be no 'gay' comments. You are in high school, not kindergarten," Mrs. Longstock exclaimed.

Gar took a seat in the back by Raven, though he wasn't supposed to. Often times when he did, Mrs. Longstock never noticed. "Thanks Rae, that was nice. Did he really kiss Sandy?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Gar for saving my cat from being frozen grapes." Gar laughed his welcome. "You really hit the spot with the whole color thing too. One should never under estimate you."

"Woop, woop! I'm the bomb! Oh ya, go Gar!" he whispered his little chant to Raven.

"On the other hand . . ." his face fell in a playful way, but he jumped right out of it and began to pay attention to the teacher.

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_and nothing else matters _

Gar went flying across the hall floor on his knees. "OH YA! GO GAR!" he screeched running right into his locker. He had just come from math and was on his way to lunch. Quickly he shoved his books in his locker and headed for Raven's locker. "And how was English, my very fine best friend?" he asked in a gentleman way. He held out his arm for her to loop her arm through so they could walk together.

Gracefully, she placed her arm through his. "English was nice. We have to write a two page poem, a report on Edgar Allen Poe, and a 50,000 word report on the life of a friend," she explained as they neared the lunch room.

The warmth and softness of his lips brushed up against her ear as he whispered, "Dick FINALLY asked Kori out! Its awesome!" She wished he would never leave. His breathe was so warm and his lips so soft. If she could only get a kiss. Not quite conscious of her actions, she pulled Gar into a small hallway that no one ever used. When everyone had passed, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gar's lips. It was even more warm and wonderful than she had thought. She let herself fall into his arms. Gar was kissing back and it was a very romantic moment. Until Raven snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she rattled out faster than a balloon releasing helium, "I don't know what I was thinking, something just sort of came over me and . . ." Gar had put his thumb under her chin and his middle and pointer finger above her upper lip. Gently, he shut her mouth.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like I didn't enjoy it. And does that mean that just maybe you feel for me as more than a friend?" he asked hopeful.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to walk again, "Maybe," she stated quietly.

"Friend Gar, friend Raven, Victor has taken some very fun pictures you must hurry and see them! Come friends," she squeaked running back into the lunch room with the two friends following close behind.

"You must show our other friends these pictures you have taken," she spoke towards Victor, "Come friends, observe." They both peered over victors shoulder as their eyes went wide in shock.

Gar spoke quietly, just enough for Victor to hear him, "If you don't delete those, I will sick Raven on you,' he threatened. Victor laughed loudly.

"Like I care what you say! Raven wouldn't hurt a flea!" Raven was holding a nice gallon of Dr. Pepper that magically appeared out of nowhere and delicately poured it all onto Vic's head.

"Drink my wrath, Victor Stone!" Raven spoke evilly.

_never cared for what they do _

_never cared for what they know _

_but I know _

_So close, no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_and nothing else matters _

_never cared for what they do _

_never cared for what they know _

_but I know _

_Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say _

Raven and Gar found themselves the next day kissing in the same spot as before. "Just admit you can't resist my charm! Why else would you kiss me?"

She couldn't keep it in any longer, "Maybe because I love you?" She stated staring at the ground.

"And maybe the boy with devilishly good looks and angelic charm loves you too. Just maybe."

"Gar, only love matters. Though you are quite handsome, it's all love my friend."

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us, something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_and nothing else matters _

**Go me! I am done! Two stories one night! Oh ya! (Rurouni Kenshin update) yay! Rock on, This One.**


	26. Sometimes you Cant Make It On Your Own

**Hi. Don't kill me, its been a while I know, but life goes on. So, here I am and I shall write for you a song. Yes, not an actual song, but a story based on a song. As I always do. Anyway . . .**

**Here be da story.**

"NO! No, no, no! It isn't done like that at all! Get it right, just once, please!" yelled dance choreographer Raven Roth.

She was working incredibly hard and late every night with her class of dancers. They were going to perform in 'Big Dance', a competition held in west London. The competition was a very hard thing to get into, and they had made it. Now, Raven was instructing them, trying to make them the best. But Raven often forgot of her partner in crime, Garfield.

Garfield Logan was the assistant dance instructor beside Raven. "Rae, come here," he said lazily as he sat in his chair very comfortably. Sighing loudly she stomped over to him, "Everyone take a ten minute break! Drink lots of water or don't bother coming back!"

She plopped into the chair next to Gar's. "They need to push as hard as I did! They don't realize the opportunity they have been given! Why wont the just listen, Gar? Why?" she complained.

Gar put on a comforting smile. She always became like this during competition times. As he rubbed her back he spoke, "Hush. Did you forget that I am here. I am going to help you, as I always do. Rae, you can't keep forgetting about me. When it gets so tough for you, just talk to me and I'll hop to it and help."

"But I am perfectly capable of doing it by myself. I know I can! Ah, its just so . . ."

Gar interrupted, "Hard?" She rolled her eyes and stomped off to go sit on the edge of the stage.

The dance room was rather large. The room was the size of two public high school gyms. On one side there was a stage and the other was completely open and empty space.

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff_

_You're telling me and anyone_

_You're hard enough_

Ten minutes had passed and Gar stood just as Raven did, "You, Miss Roth, have a seat. Everyone else, get to work on your routines. Kori, go ahead and begin." Raven quickly sat back where she was and Kori began their dance.

Not even five minutes into the dance Raven had fallen asleep like a rock. Gar noticed and merely laughed. Watching the dance group, he thought of Raven and how pretty she looked in her current peaceful state. Sleep always brought that gentle kind look to her face rather than the 'I-am-always-right' look she often displayed.

"Very nice! But Dick, when you lift her up, be more graceful about it. I know you are a guy, but be more gentle, we don't need her to have a look of pain while she is up there. No judge is going to like that." He continued to instruct them and guide them in ways to be better. Raven continued to sleep in a peaceful world of bliss.

_You don't have to put up a fight_

_You don't have to always be right_

_Let me take some of the punches_

_For you tonight_

/Two hours later\\

Raven in his arms, Gar walked her out to his car and gently laid her down in the passenger seat. "You're not alone in this Rae," he commented to the unconscious girl. Laughing to himself, he buckled her up, went to his side, and drove her to his house.

"Man, Raven! It's a real good thing you ain't heavy." He carried her bridal style to his room and set her down covering her up with the blankets. "Good night, Rae. You look absolutely gorgeous when you sleep." With that he turned off the lights and went to fall into the wonderful world of sleep on the couch.

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone_

Waking began at six o'clock with Gar, who quickly took a shower and dressed. When Raven awoke around six thirty she found Gar in front of a mirror making his best effort to completely mess up his hair. When he was satisfied he turned to see a young girl yawning and stretching out her arms. "Well good mornin'! Did you sleep well?"

"Sure. But why am I here?" she asked as she threw the covers off of herself and getting out of the bed.

"Oh sure! Not even a "good morning idiot, what stupid thing have you done this time?' Well Raven, I feel so entirely loved!" he laughed trying to make her feel guilty, with no success.

"Great, just get to the point," she said more irritated.

"Well miss grumpy pants! If you are going to put it that way! You fell asleep at work and I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I brought you here, and don't worry, I slept on the couch."

"Malchior was supposed to pick me up last night. What time did you bring me here?" she asked. Gar felt like he was in an interrogation room with all the questions.

"Around ten thirty, why?" he asked feeling a bit upset. He hated it when she spoke of Malchior. It burned his heart to think that she loved someone that wasn't him.

She sighed, "He said he would come around nine. Hmm, oh well. Why didn't you take me to my house? You know where it is."

"I don't know where you keep your keys!" commented Gar quickly.

"Right ok, well . . ." Raven grabbed for her cell phone, which was still in her pocked, and answered it, "Hello?" The voice on the other line was Malchior's. "Yeah . . . oh . . . ok . . . well, bye." She slowly slid the phone from her ear and became weak in the knees. Dropping down to the bed, she rolled over on her stomach and began to cry.

"Raven! What happened? Are you ok?" he asked as any concerned friend would. He went to his knees beside the bed and looked at what was visible of her face. "Rae . . ."

She couldn't talk, but figured he understood. " . . ." when she tried to speak, nothing came out except, "Gar!" She rolled over, sat up, and fell into Gar. His shoulder became her place of comfort. Tears soaked the cloth covering his shoulder, but he didn't care.

Hugging her back he said, "It's ok, Rae. It's ok." She clutched his sleeve in her hands tightly and cried. "I'm here, it's going to be ok."

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

'_Good thing it's Saturday!' _Gar thought as Raven lifted her head. The tears had ceased and she just needed to be alone. "Thank you Gar, but I need to be alone."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, as he stood.

"Yes, dang it, now go!" she yelled. Quickly she regretted it, but did nothing.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted and left his room quickly. He rushed to find his phone and grabbed it quickly when he found it. As he punched in numbers the thought of what to say. "Hey. This is Gar Logan. I don't know if you know who I am so I shall introduce myself. I am Garfield Mark Logan, self-proclaimed body guard of Raven Roth. What did you do to her?"

"Hello, Garfield. I am well aware of who you are. Why should I tell you my personal business?" Malchior answered. "Oh, don't bite!"

"Bite? I didn't bite you," Gar responded awkwardly.

"Of course you didn't! You don't even know where I am! My girlfriend . . . I mean . . ." Gar hung up right then.

"Gar . . ." Raven called.

_We fight all the time_

_You and I...that's alright_

_We're the same soul_

_I don't need...I don't need to hear you say_

_That if we weren't so alike_

_You'd like me a whole lot more_

"Here's your tea. Sorry it took so long. I had to run over to the mini mart next door," he smiled holding out the cup of greenish liquid to her.

She sat at his kitchen table and smiled, "It is fine. I didn't completely expect you to make it at all. I haven't exactly been the nicest guest," she stated in a very ashamed tone.

"Don't worry about it, Rae! You're my friend and friends don't care how friends act, if that makes any sense. I will always be here for you no matter how much you yell at me or roll your eyes at me. When you are having troubles, when you get engaged, when you have kids, and when you are on your death-bed, I will always be here for you. Always."

Raven thought about what he had said as she sipped her tea. Gar had gone to make some toast and get some soymilk.

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

/Two weeks later\\

"Look, Raven, I guess you aren't there right now. But I know this could be too soon. So you don't have to call me back or even look at me for at least a week. But I can't keep it in any longer." Gar began. He was talking to Raven's answering machine. But he didn't know that Raven sat in a chair listening intently to every word. "The feelings inside cant help but come out. I live, and breathe in hopes of one day you could love me as I love you, Rae. I hope this doesn't change our friendship at all, but I just had to tell you. And if you are sitting there listening to this just trying to torture me, pick up please. I am so nervous and maybe we can just laugh about this if you don't feel the same. And Rae . . ." his voice disappeared as the answering machine time was up.

_I know that we don't talk_

_I'm sick of it all_

_Can - you - hear - me - when - I -_

_Sing, you're the reason I sing_

_You're the reason why the opera is in me..._

Gar picked up his phone and dialed the same number over again, "I hate your stupid machine! I know you are there! Oh please answer! What more do you want me to say, Rae?" '_That if I say I love you, you will never leave me. You will always love me and be there for me just as you were when we were just friends.' _She thought cleverly. "Look, if you say 'I love you' to me I will always love you. And hey, even if you don't say 'I love you' to me, I will still always love you. Is that enough? Please don't leave me hanging here. Please!" Gar begged. For the first time in weeks, Raven laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hey Gar," she said through laughs.

"Rae! You're there! You didn't happen to hear everything I have been saying over the past ten minutes did you?" he asked hopeful.

"Oh yes, every word," she continued to laugh.

_Where are we now?_

_I've got to let you know_

_A house still doesn't make a home_

_Don't leave me here alone..._

"So, what are you going to say? After I called you twice proclaiming my undying love for you, neither times you answered. What are you going to say?" he asked seriously in a joking way. (hehe)

"That if I could see you right now, I would be giving you a huge hug and kissing you until I couldn't kiss you anymore."

"Then come to your door and let me in! It is freezing out here!" he exclaimed into the phone.

She hung up on him and ran to the door. "Gar . . ." she whispered under her breath. "Come in," she invited.

"So how about that kiss?"

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_Sometimes you can't make it_

_The best you can do is to fake it_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

**I am done. FIN! Has anyone seen Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest? I have seen it twice! Tell me what you thunk of it!**


	27. Trash Day

**Hiya! This is Dragomew and DreamerGirl02! Yay! We are working together to do something insane! Here goes nothing! Trash Day- Weird Al Yankovic – not ours.**

"**What The Cheese?" Copyrighted to the freaks who own Dragomew and DreamerGirl02. Please do not use this term without permission first, and we are serious.**

Green and purple were left in the tower . . . alone for three months! The three other Titans had left for Tameran due to Starfire's sudden sickness. The only way to cure it was by a certain remedy only possible to locate in Tameran.

Raven slipped into the kitchen, setting up her tea. Her nose suddenly wrinkled, as a horrid smell entered her nose…

_It's rotten_

_So rotten here_

_So rotten_

_Oh !_

Her eyes located the source. Flies buzzed around it, mold dripped from it, like water from waterfall. The trash can. She nearly fainted at the sight of moldy orange chicken, creepy looking tofu, and Starfire's attempt at an omelet. " BEAST BOY!" She yelled suddenly, having a little trouble not just going up and strangling the poor changeling.

Knowing the reason for his calling, he quickly ran to Robin's room and hid under the bed. For the longest time this had been his hiding spot when he was scared.

Raven, steaming with anger, as the pot of boiling water now left alone, began to head for Robin's room, where she knew Beast Boy tended to hide (during rare freakish occasions). Murmuring to herself about how she would us medieval torture devices to the fullest in this instance.

Beast Boy was twiddling his thumbs between a dirty sock that was pink with purple polkadots. (like the almighty winning slugbug in the game called "slugbug", how ironic.) The sock looked delicious. Yes it did. SO, being the daring person he was, he threw it out from under the bed and ran screaming towards the voice he identified as Raven's.

Beast Boy collided with Raven, knocking the two to the ground. " BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, little anime flames popping up behind her. " Get OFF of me!" Seeing Beast Boy not move, she added, " NOW!" Raven's eyes had split into four. A perty red color. ) I mean…

Beast Boy jumped up slower than a slug who was falling from a potato plant in December. "You. Have. Got. To. Take. The. Trash. OUT!" Raven screamed going back to normal, surprisingly.

"And there was this sock, it was pink with purple polkadots (like the almighty winning slugbug in the game called "slugbug", how ironic.). It was under Robin's bed. Strange huh? I think it was Starfire's, but I don't want to know how it got there! My guess is he was rubbing her feet. Or maybe she was chewing on her toe nails in his room. Who knows. Anyhow . . . OUCH!" He cringed as Raven slapped him 'cross the face.

"SHUT THE CHEESE UP!"

"Wow, Raven. You are being very out of character today! Did you notice that, because I noticed that. And you know, even Silkie noticed that. Yes, and I think the purple and pink polkadotted (like the almighty winning slugbug in the game called "slugbug", how ironic.) sock noticed too.

" I THOUGHT I said SHUT-UP!" Raven yelled again, slapping Beast Boy, also again. " And I also said, TAKE THE FREAKIN' TRASH OUT! Oh, by the way, I did notice I was out of character." Raven was seriously out of character now. " Does it make me look fat?"

"No, not really." Beast Boy said." But it's weird seeing you smile in that crazy, freakish sort of way…And no, you didn't say take the freakin' trash out, you said," Beast Boy began to speak in a high-pitched girly voice, trying (and failing) to imitate Raven. "You. Have. Got. To. Take. The. Trash. OUT!"

Raven's eye twitched. " Well, go do that then!" Raven snapped, the flames not appearing. They were off bowling. I don't know how flames can bowl…but, I doubt you care. Or do you?

" But…I'm sure we can wait a year." Raven still glared. "Month." Still glaring. "Week. Day. Hour. Minute. Second. Millisecond. Millimilliosecond. Millimilli-" Raven slapped him again.

_It was like, the last of evil trash day_

_My place was gettin' kinda nas-tay_

_Even though the garbage I knew would reek_

_(You know) Thought that I could leave it for one more week_

_Then, um, I'm takin'_

_Birthday cake 'n'_

_(Oh) Chili and greasy old bacon_

_Throw it all on top of the mess I been makin'_

_Wife's so mad, she starts to shakin'_

_Leaky bag, 'n' not a girl thats baggin'_

_She's naggin'_

_"I need you to get that stuff off the kitchen floor"_

_"Is that too much to ask you for?"_

_But I see no reason why_

_Can't let a few more weeks go by_

_And now garbage is piled high_

_And buddy, you should see the flies_

_I said ..._

Beast Boy turned in to a fly and put on some little fly "shades" (sunglasses, for those of you incompetent people who are too dense to figure out that shades means sunglasses). " . . . ." (A.N.- cant be recorded here because we do not speak fly)

Turning back into a human Beast Boy said, "Whew! There is something rotten here!"

"Say what?" Raven replied not understand what he said.

"You better hold your nose! IT IS BAD!" he spoke.

"Hey you disgusting slime, you had better take the trash out or I will pull your throat out from under your . . . empty head, and eat it in front of you while you die! Hahahaha!" Raven laughed evilly like the wicked witch of the west.

" but…no ones thrown up yet…" Beast Boy said, sweatdropping. " it's not bad until someone…ew." Silkie had just walked into the room. Upon smelling or seeing the trash, we don't know which, both would do this to the poor little dude, Silkie barfed. On Beast Boy's shoe. Raven grinned.

" The good always triumph! Now, REMOVE IT FROM THE VICINITY! OR ELSE!"

" NO! And, and….OR ELSE WHAT?"

" THIS!" Raven cackled, pulling the emergency switch. Red lights flared, the alarm blared, and nothing happened. " Erm…THIS!" Raven pulled it again. Nothing happened. " Um…I'll just torture you the old fashioned way. WITH CAN OPENERS!"

" Wow, you seriously ARE out of character."

"Well, at least it doesn't make me look fat."

"But it is really creepy to see you smile in that crazy-"

" Can openers…" Beast Boy gulped at these words.

"Oh Em Gee! It's growing!" Indeed he was correct. The moldy orange chicken was in fact growing. But it wasn't growing ordinary mold, no, no, it was growing, PINK FLOWER MOLD! (Meaning it sprouts pink flowers) ((Once again for those of you incompetents who are too stupid to figure it out. You guys are our best friends and we love you. We are not, in fact, calling you stupid. No, no, we are calling you smarter than us. Which in fact, is not saying much. But that is ok! We will live! But you wont, therefore we mourn. . . Mourning is over and now it is night.))

_There's somethin' rotten here (say what?)_

_You better hold your nose, oh (uh, uh, uh, uh)_

_(Hey, you disgusting slime, you better take the trash out)_

_Oh, boy there's a lot in here (a lot)_

_And every day it grows (uh, uh, uh, uh)_

_(Hey, you disgusting slob, you better take the trash out)_

_Make ya wanna throw up_

_Look at all this garbage I keep generatin'_

_(Come on) I sit around all day and watch it biodegradin'_

_Bet there's a hundred health codes that I'm violatin'_

_Even my dog passed out and needed resuscitatin'_

" Oh, by the way Raven, will you clip my toenails?"

" WHAT THE CHEESE DID YOU JUST SAY?"

" I said, Oh, by the way Raven, will you-"

" I heard that, stupid!" As the two argued, the pink flower mold continued to grow, taking over Ravens pot of steaming stew mentioned a long long long long…(long long long long long long- I'll stop there. Having toooooo much fun. ( hehe) time ago. The pot cried out in alarm, a shrill whistle. Or was the water merely ready? Who knew, who knew… the poor pot.

" BY THE POWER OF CHEESE INVESTED IN ME, THAT MOLDY ORANGE CHICKEN IS EATING MY TEA!" Raven cried out, watching with fascinated horror.

"Technically, the pink flowers on the orange moldy chicken is DRINKING, not eating, your tea. And technically, that isn't tea yet, in fact, but just boiling water." Raven rolled her eyes and slapped him yet again.

"You know, I am beginning to loose all feeling in my face! Yay!" Beast Boy shouted with absolute happiness. "Joy! Joy! Joy, Joyjoyjoyjoyjoy!" (See "Angry White Boy Polka for tune. Once again for you incoherent idiots. Whatever incoherent means.)

Raven's head fell. "I am going to bed. I cannot handle this anymore. OH EM GEE! IS THAT COCKROACH WEARING SLIPPERS?"

Turning British, again, Beast Boy said, "Indeed, Love, it 'tis. And do you also desire a pair of cockroach slippers from the cockroach slipper store? (Located in South Floppy Blah land) ((See story at end of story for Floppy Blah land)) (((Which is located in the county of beans))) (((( Where the writers live))))"

" Boy, you sure like parentheses. OH EM GEE, THAT'S SPELLED Q-R-S-T-U-V!" Raven yelled, as the mold formed those very words upon the stove. Actually, not really. The words on the stove said, 'Take us to your master', but that's okay. It doesn't really matter. Since moldy orange chicken doesn't know what it's saying anyway.

" No, I just have a brain. Unlike me." Beast Boy said, un-british. Again.

" What? Besides, you having a brain is TOTALLY impossible. That's like orange chicken with pink flower mold growing all over our kitchen and slowly enveloping our bodies. Wait one second…" Raven looked down at her body, now covered in mold. Beast Boy screamed. Perfectly calm, Raven added, " I change my mind. That's as likely as me screaming 'OH EM GEE! THAT'S SPELLED Q-R-S-T-U-V!' Oh wait, nevermind…hm…"

"RAVEN! I'M DROWNING IN MY OWN MOLDY CHICKEN! Wait, it can't be mine. I don't eat meat."

_You won't believe it, take a whiff of that aroma_

_Sure to put you in a coma_

_It's so messy, can't find my toenail clippers_

_It so bad the roaches wearin' slippers_

_Warm, sweaty clothes piled up in this joint_

_Stand up by themselves at this point_

_It's so filthy, now baby, I can't lie_

_I wipe my feet before I go outside_

As the mold slowly died down, Beast boy and Raven were free from their moldy prisons. "Rae," **slap** "Ouch! I mean, Raven, come here."

"What now you idiot?" she insulted. Though deep, deep, DEEP, **DEEP, **down inside it hurt her. For she secretly loved him.

"Besides the fact that I am secretly in love with you, which would no longer be a secret considering I just told you, there for it is no longer hidden deep within me therefore it is no longer a secret. There is something in there. It is dead. I wonder what it is," rang an excited Beast Boy.

The phone rang, "Hello?" Raven answered as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey Rae," she reached through the phone and slapped the voice on the other end, " I mean Raven." Spoke a quivering Robin.

"What do you want?" she asked monotonously, for the first time today!

"I want to admit my love to Starfire! But you aren't Starfire. Where is Starfire?" he asked.

"Isn't she with . . ." she was interrupted by a cheery voice ringing through the tower.

"Hello friends! How are you all doing this lovely day?" Starfire asked picking some mold off of Beast Boy and eating it. BB cringed and ran quickly to the bathroom.

" Uh, Starfire? That's mold…" Raven continued, in her monotonous voice.

" EEP! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Star yelled, blasting the mold to smithereens, and coating everything in it. Raven growled to herself.

" DISGUSTING SLIME, GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THE TRASH OUT!" Raven yelled, tempted to go grab the little green dude and drag him back by the skin of his teeth. Starfire 'eeped'. The mold was angry now. It had formed little pink, flowery rats.

" My, those rats are big." Robin commented, from the phone still.

" How do YOU know about the rats? You can't see through the phone!"

" Um…good point. Lucky guess? " Silence on Raven's end. " Yoohoo?" The mold had devoured the phone viciously, flowers glinting evilly, a maniacal laugh echoing from their petals daintily.

(Due to anger and boredom of DreamerGirl02 who is inevitably going to write the next portion, it may not be very happy. Therefore characters of Teen Titans could face horrible and unexpected deaths. Though they wont be very unexpected considering I just told you about them.)

_I wonder what crawled in (here) ---Changed and died_

_(You know) Walkin' 'round barefoot, I'd be terrified_

_But it gives me stuff to talk about with my friends_

_Like, "Hey, I think them rats gettin' big!"_

_Oh_

_There's somethin' rotten here (say what?)_

_You better hold your nose, oh (uh, uh, uh, uh)_

_(Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out)_

_Oh, look what we got in here (now what?)_

_Let's watch it decompose (uh, uh, uh, uh)_

_(Hey, you disgusting slob, you better take the trash out)_

Raven pulled the phone out of the pink rat's mouth and pulled Robin out of it. Like a bunny out of a hat, only a Robin out of a phone! Then, somehow, Raven had Captain Barbossa's gun. She carelessly shot Robin in the heart and he did not die. "Why wont you die?" Screamed Raven.

With scholar like glasses Starfire spoke while holding a magnifying glass and a rather large book, "Because he is bound by true Love! And nothing can break true love! I LOVE YOU ROBIN MY HONEY BUNCH!" Robin then gathered his chickens and pie's and ran for it. "Come back my love!" And that was the end of Starfire and Robin. Now, back to Beast Boy and Raven.

"What about Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh," answered DreamerGirl02. She grabbed Barbossa's gun from Raven, then Cyborg magically appeared, "BANG! Is that better?" she asked holding a dead Cyborg and a empty gun.

Beast Boy began to roll on the ground laughing. "YES FINALLY! NOW THERE IS NOT COMPETION FOR RAVEN! SHE IS ALL MINE!" Raven hurled at the site of dead Cyborg.

_Make ya wanna throw up_

_With a little bit a , and a little bit a _

_Make me wanna throw up_

_It makes ya wanna , just makes ya wanna _

_Oh_

_Some Lysol, some Comet_

_I got a bucket thats got your name on it_

_(What?) I'm just kiddin', doggone it_

_(Oh) Unless you gonna do it_

_Careful not to breathe the fumes_

_Check it, garbage piles are goin' all the way to the bathroom_

_Turn into toxic waste sometime this afternoon_

_Better get a Hazmat suit and a push broom_

_Oh_

" Raven, you're not holding your nose!" Beast Boy realized, with sudden horror. He lunged for Raven, pinching her nose shut, while trying not to breathe through his own nostrils. Raven twitched angrily, grabbing Beast Boy and attempting to strangle him.

" No, bad Rae!" Dragomew stated, clicking her tongue. And dodging a slap from Raven's extra, third hand. Which was lying in a chimney, somewhere…she kept it in case she wanted to strangle Beast boy and multi-task, a fine idea. Dragomew snapped her fingers, and Raven found herself hugging Beast Boy instead of trying to kill him.

" Yay." Beast Boy stated happily. Raven held her nose, glancing uneasily at Beast Boy. And so, the story ends. The trash flourished, devouring Cyborgs dead body happily. Beast Boy and Raven turned into slugs, and lived happily ever after. Until someone squished them. But, oh well. So goes the story of two random French fries from Mars.

_There's somethin' rotten here (say what?)_

_You better hold your nose, oh (uh, uh, uh, uh)_

_(Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out)_

_Oh, it's gone to pot in here (to pot)_

_Bring out the firehose (uh, uh, uh, uh)_

_(Hey, you disgusting slob, you better take the trash out)_

**Fin. This next bit is a little ballad of a little bean. Written by DreamerGirl02. Thank you for reading. Have a lovely pie.**

you dont remember me

and california is cool

anyway, here is the story of a little bean.

Once upon a pie, there was a little bean. He was no ordinary bean. No no, he was a fried

bannana sandwich bean.! Yes. Ok.

So, in the land of floppy blah, he ate a monkey. The monkey tasted like chicken, as everything so often does. But he didnt realize that he truely ate his grandmother bob.

Auto-reply: in california

Bob was not a banana sandwich though, so that means that the little bean wasn't acompletely a banana sandwich bean, he was half monkey chicken monkey and thats why all the other little banana sandwich beans made fun of him. Little bean didn't like that...

Auto-reply: in california

The setting sun rose high in the cheese and blew up. Oops, no more light, oh well. For now we shall do with the burnt out light bulb of a star. Anyway, the bean of fartting lefthandedness died. But that wasnt the bean we are speaking of. that was just some random fact that has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with anything. And then you died. But that is ok, because even though you died, you are still reading this, and i have a splitting head eache, but that is ok.

Auto-reply: in california

The bean sat and sat, and sat, even though most beans havent a buttox to sit on.

eventually, after he had grown a very long and greenish beard of moldy pureness, he realized that he had to get revenge other little beans that teased him when he was a small bean. that when he got up. gasp DUN dun DUN! "I am the dead living monkey of pie! ANd you shall all face my happy wrath of never ending saddness and joy! The doom shall fall during happy hour at applebees! HAHAHAHHAHAAHA!


	28. Vertigo

**Hi. Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever. I just read something very sweet and romantic in a strange sort of way. Hmm. Well, I shall drool over the romance of the world and sit and write it here for you. Oh but it is so sweet. Here is Vertigo by U2, which I do not own. (I am crying because what I read is so sweet and because I can't handle it. Such lucky people, but I am too young for such things.)**

**Here Be The Story.**

_Unos, dos, tres, catorce 1,2,3,14_

It was as though a party was up in Titans Tower. Though nothing beyond the usual was going down. The green one and the tin can were blasting heavy metal music and occasionally U2.

_Turn it up loud, captain! _

In a different sector of the tower sat Raven. Alone in her room, under her covers, and on her brand-spankin'-new laptop that was given to her for her 18th birthday by the Titans. Yet, she wasn't doing much. Just thinking. Thinking of how she longed for the romance. How she longed for someone to love her. But who could? Definitely not the man of her dreams. Or, the man that he had grown to be.

It's a false statement saying 'It's not easy being green.' The little grass stain had it all. Great friends, a huge house, well tower, all the newest gaming systems, and about forty billion fan clubs! WORLDWIDE! But she wasn't jealous of him. She wanted him. Oh so badly.

Her thoughts were colliding in her head and she felt herself begin to cry. She could easily have nearly any THING she wanted, but it was a thing that she wanted.

ATATATATATATATAT

"Oh I am so gonna beat you!" yelled Beast Boy to Cyborg as they sat playing a racing game. "Oh you are goin' down!"

Cyborg got really into it as he began to turn the way the car was turning, "Oh yeah right you little string bean!"

"Who you callin' string bean! I'm almost as tall as you! And half as strong!" He retorted. It was true, the changeling had grown to be quite tall, though he was exaggerating quite a bit saying he was as tall as Cyborg. Though he had gotten awfully strong.

"Yeah whatever, string bean! Hey look, I BEAT YOU! Booyah!" he screamed in triumph.

Beast Boy put on a pouting look, "Go suck a pickle!" He left Cyborg alone and ran down the hallway.

_Lights go down_

_It's dark_

_The jungle is your head_

_Can't rule your heart_

_I'm feeling so much stronger_

_Than I thought_

_Your eyes are wide_

_And though your soul_

_it can't be bought_

_your mind can wander_

Beast Boy stopped at the all too familiar door that belonged to _her._ He thought to knock, but then he heard something unusual: crying. It was very faint, but with his animal senses it was easy to pick up. '_Raven crying? Oh no! What's wrong?' _he thought.

Previously his head was spinning for a reason unknown. He was going to have his daily talk with Raven that he so enjoyed. But the crying. He didn't know what to think. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Slowly he raised his fist to the door and knocked. "Rae?" he called. She had gotten used to the fact that he was never going to stop calling her that so she didn't mind.

No answer. "Raven?" he called again, softly. He slowly slid open the door to find her laptop on the bed, that was messed up. "Where'd she go?" There was only one place she really could have gone.

_Hello, Hello_

_Hola!_

_I'm at a place called vertigo (D�nde est�s?) Where are you?_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_Except you give me something I can feel_

_Feel_

The clouds were all separated and fluffy. It was in the night and they were the brightest things besides the moon. They were a beautiful eerie grey surrounded by blackness, then the sliver of a moon. She sat gazing up at it just wondering if one day she might have someone to sit and enjoy it with her. She could still hear the music that was playing from inside the tower and it slightly disrupted the vibe, but she did her best to tune it out.

Dangling her feet over the edge gave her a strange sense of peace. She didn't know why, but it was like something was free, like when she flew. She felt no worries, no wonders of anything, no thoughts of love.

_The night is full of holes_

_Those bullets rip the sky_

_Of ink with gold_

_They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll_

_They know that they can't dance_

_At least they know_

_I can't stand the beat_

_I'm askin' for the cheque_

_Girl with crimson nails_

_Has Jesus 'round the neck_

_Swinging to the music_

_Swinging to the music_

_Woooao_

A slight wind went by as she looked to her left to see her thoughts materialize. "Hey, Rae."

"Hello, Beast Boy," she responded turning her head back to the clouds.

"We didn't get to have our talk today. I like it when we talk," he said in a near whisper.

She sighed, "Yeah, I have a lot on my mind. I just need to sort some things out."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered shyly.

Facing him she just stared into his mesmerizing eyes. Her head began to spin and she could feel the tears returning. Quickly she drew her hood up to conceal her countenance.

Cautiously, Beast Boy reached to take down her hood and succeeded. Raven was slightly out of it. In not keeping her guard up completely, that is. "Raven, what's wrong?" he queried as silent tears poored down her cheeks.

When she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out but a tear-sprung-gasp and quite cries. "Rae," he pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder as any good friend would do. Rubbing her back, he spoke words in whispers to sooth her and calm her down.

When the tears had ceased, without leaving his embrace, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him, "Do you love me?" she stuttered out.

He blushed, but did not smile, "In which way?"

"Any way, every way, at all?"

"As a friend," her heart sank.

_Hello, Hello_

_Hola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo (D�nde est�s?) Where are you?_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_But you give me something I can feel_

_Feel_

After a brief pause he said, not even noticing her downcast look, "And as a 'I never want to leave you, I want you to love me too' sort of way." He brought removed his arms from around her and looked off into the distance.

Raven's heart rose again. "Beast Boy," he turned to look at her and she brought her lips to his. She placed a hand over his cheek and deepened this kiss. She remembered her thoughts of earlier and how they had just become a reality. He basically said he loved her, but what if he didn't really mean it like that? She pulled back and BB looked confused.

He raised his eye brows and looked at her with a 'come back!' look. "You really love me?" she questioned.

He gulped, "Yes." She let a small smile come to her lips and she kissed him again.

_All this, all this can be yours_

_All of this, all of this can be yours_

_All this, all of this can be yours_

_Just give me what I want_

_And no one gets hurt_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. When they parted for air she said, "I love you too." Over each other, they both went into a state of vertigo.

_Hello, Hello_

_Hola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo_

_Lights go down and all I know _

_Is that you give me something I can feel_

_You're teaching me ...aaahhh_

_Your love is teaching me ...aaaah_

_How to kneel_

_Kneel_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

**Hope you liked it. It brought pain to write. It was fun, but it makes me think of something. I couldn't possibly describe it. Not unless you have a deviantart account and are as observant as I. Rock On, I love you guys! **


	29. She Talks To Angels

**Heh. Hi. Yeah. Great news! I AM NOT DEAD! I would completely understand if you all hate me for leaving you so alone and with out words. But I have been trying to get better at writing. I don't know how that is working out, but I guess you will all be the first ones to know. Thanks for stinking by me, those who do. And to the others, if you hate me I understand! **

**Disclaimer- I only own the words I write, not this song, not these characters.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

"Good evening, Garfield. Ready to meet my father?" a young lady said opening the door wide for her guest to enter.

In a chair, in a room of a house, in a city of a state sat a young man. A young man who was about to meet face to face with the devil, "Good evening, Mr. Roth." He spoke as a very tall man with flaming red hair walked into the dining hall.

"Good evening, Mr. Logan," responded the tall man as he took a seat in unison with the young man. Silence. A comforting, yet eerie silence spread through the hall.

Deciding that breaking silence would cause no one harm, Mr. Logan, as he has been recognized, spoke up, "How are you doing this evening, sir?" The rather short boy did not see the young lady steal a glance at him. Glance, no. Rather stare for a smaller amount of time. But her eyes quickly returned to the empty plate in front of her.

"Just fine. Carson, hurry with the food! I am sure our guest is rather hungry," ordered Mr. Roth. The shaky man nodded and hurried out of the room.

_She never mentions the word addiction_

_In certain company_

_Yes, shell tell you she's an orphan_

_After you meet her family_

"Thank you for coming over tonight. Father seems to like you, at least a bit."

Garfield watched as his friend removed the makeup from her eyes. Seated on the edge of her black covered mattress, he said, "Of course, Raven. But, why does everyone seem so afraid of him?"

"They have their reasons, believe me," she replied, whispering the last part. Bringing the curtains in front of the glass showing the world she smiled as small smile to her friend. "Good night, Gar. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, smiled, and left.

'_Why is she so closed? She never opens up to anyone, Not even me!'_ he thought as he walked to his house, which was conveniently located only a few blocks away.

_She paints her eyes as black as night, now_

_Pulls those shades down tight_

_Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes,_

_The pains gonna make everything alright_

"Friend Raven, you have once again covered your eyes in black paint. Why is it that you paint your eyes dark every day, friend?" asked a very good friend named Kori.

Looking to her friend as they walked to school she said, "I really don't know. I suppose it reminds me of night. I am not quite sure." She pondered the thought for a while until she found no more reason for pondering it. Then it was quickly discarded to her short term memory.

"Rae! Wait!" Called a voice from behind. Both girls turned to see their crazy friend running at them with the speed of a cheetah. Unfortunately, that was no exaggeration, but when he came to stop he did more of a dive and landed in the nearest convenient mud puddle. "Great!"

"You were such a gentleman last night. What happened? Have the crazy insane spirits possessed you once more?" questioned the small teenager.

Pouting, he stood up and looked down at his shirt. Kori tried to mask her giggles as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "What?" he asked.

"Don't be modest for us, Gar. You go ahead and be as forward as you like," Raven laughed.

He rolled his eyes and began to dig in his bag for his gym shirt. "Oh I know it is in here somewhere! Aha! Found it!" Putting the shirt on quickly, he grabbed his bag and caught up with his lady friends who had decided to leave him behind on their walk to school.

_Says she talks to angels,_

_They call her out by her name_

_She talks to angels,_

_Says they call her out by her name_

"And the question still remains. Are angels real? Well, many people have claimed that they have seen angels in dreams, life threatening situations, visions, or just simply on the street. But . . ." the religion teacher's voice turned into a blur to Garfield Logan.

"Raven. Pst! I bet you talk to the angels and I bet they talk back! Right?" He was so immature sometimes she couldn't help but smile.

But then it faded, "No, Gar. I am afraid that the angels don't seem to smile upon me much."

Gar thought for a while. Then he had an epiphany! "I have an idea!"

_She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket_

_She wears a cross around her neck_

_Yes, the hair is from a little boy_

_And the cross is someone she has not met, not yet_

'_He is so cute,'_ she thought petting the lock of hair she cut from his head when they were young. It was actually quite a funny story.

'Gar, you have such pretty hair!' stated an eight year old Raven. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "It's mine! Don't touch it!" he backed away and hugged his head.

She smiled evilly, "I bet you I can cut your hair from your head! If I do, I will keep it in my pocket so I can pet it whenever I want!" It was a foolish thing to say, but they were so young.

"No you won't! I bet I can get your hair first!" he yelled back in a playful tone.

Looking down to her long naturally purple hair she smiled, "No way, Garfield!" 

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Slyly, Raven grabbed the scissors off of the counter and lunged at him cutting a lock of hair from his head into her hand. "Ha! Got it!" 

Tears sprung in his big emerald eyes. "Don't cry! It is just hair!" She gave him a friendly hug and he stopped crying and smiled. 

"I will cut my hair short and cut a chunk out of it so we will have the same hair and if someone makes fun of you, they will have to make fun of me too!" Gar smiled to her.

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled one of her last ever full smiles, "Yeah!"

That night she cut her hair short and since then it had always been less than shoulder length like Gar's.

"What are you smiling at Rae? You never smile. Not since we were young. You were always so happy. Wait a minute, what happened?" he thought aloud.

"Nothing. And I don't know," She lied.

_Says she talks to angels,_

_Says they all know her name_

_Oh yeah, she talks to angels,_

_Says they call her out by her name_

As they walked out of religion class together, Gar stopped her in the hall. He brought a wet tissue to her eyes and wiped away the dark liner. "Better! Now the angels will talk to you, and you can talk to them! And leave it off, Rae. They love to sea your eyes."

_She don't know no lover,_

_None that I ever seen_

_Yes, to her that ain't nothing_

_But to me, yeah me,_

_Its everything_

English. Gar hated it, Raven loved it. But they had different periods for English so alone sat Gar in a chair, next to a girl, alone. His thoughts drifted where they usually drifted in English.

'_Raven. Mmm. I wonder if she will go to homecoming with me. That would be sweet! She definitely needs more love in her life. Hehe! I love her more than life!' _he thought happily.

"Yes!" yelled Gar telling himself he would ask her to the dance.

"Mr. Logan. Do you have something you wish to share?" the Teacher questioned pulling his glasses to the tip of his nose.

"N . . . no, sir."

_She paints her eyes as black as night now_

_She pulls those shades down tight_

_Oh yeah, theres a smile when the pain comes,_

_The pains gonna make everything alright, alright yeah_

"Friend Raven, your eyes! They are the most beautiful shade of lavender! I believe I have not yet once seen your eyes without the blackness surrounding," Kori complimented.

" Yeah, Rae! You've got awesome eyes! Almost the same color as that computer I built last summer," commented Victor.

"Thanks, guys."

Dick looked to his friends as he carried his lunch tray to their usual table, "Why did you take it off? I mean, you look great, but it isn't like you to just take it off."

"Well . . .," she began.

"I took it off of her! Now the angels will talk to her! They like to be able to see a person's eyes,' Gar interrupted as he came skidding up to them nearly spilling his lunch all over the freshly waxed tile floor.

"And how do you know this?" Victor asked as they all took a seat with their food.

Smiling with pride he responded with, "Because I can talk to angels!"

He got laughs, sure's, and yeah right's from his friends, but Raven stayed silent and nibbled her sandwhich.

_She talks to angels,_

_Says they call her out by her name_

_Oh yeah, yeah, angels_

_Call her out by her name_

_Oh, angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh, she talks to angels_

_They call her out_

_Yeah, they call her out_

_Dont you know that they call her out by her name_

'Raven, come to the homecoming dance with me. Please,' he had asked with those big puppy dog eyes. 

'I . . . I don't know Gar,' Raven responded.

His ears fell, though you wouldn't have been able to see it through his hair. 'Has some one already asked you?'

'Heaven's no. I . . . ok. I guess I will go. For you,' she had said. He attacked her with a . . .gentle hug. 

'Thanks Rae! I will make sure you have the most fun in your life!' 

That night Raven spoke to the angels. She asked them why. Why had she been blessed with such a wonderful friend. Why she deserved such wonderful friends. The answer? Because she was a wonderful special person, and Someone greater thought she deserved them.

Gar taught her to talk to angels, and two weeks later, he taught her to dance. Then a few months later, he taught her the lost art of 'The Raven's Smile'.

**Mah. I be done. Love it, hug it, enjoy it, and talk to those Angels, rather, talk to God. He talks back!**

**This One**


	30. Good Night, Love

**I don't know where this is going, but it was an idea, and is NOT song fic. Enjoy. Oh and by the way, the car thing is based on a true story.**

**And P.S. I have nothing against any Lexus car dealership in Washington State or anywhere else. My family has a lovely Lexus that is the best car ever, so yeah. It was just the only thing I could think of.**

**Here be da story.**

A very famous rock star walks into a car dealership to get his specially ordered car. Only, he was wearing ripped jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt. Not something one would generally expect an international rock star to wear.

"Sir, how may we help you?" said the very proper car dealer stumbling across the word 'sir' in his wonderful British accent. HE was wearing a forced smile, a designer suit and a bad attitude.

The young singer smiled, "I am here to pick up a special order car under the name Garfield Logan."

Signaling to follow, them proper man with a tag holding the letters J-A-C-K on it led him to his desk. After scrolling through a few pages and looking at some lists he looked to the young man. "Sir, this car is very expensive and we will only allow the buyer of this intricate car to be the one to pick it up."

Putting on his best faux British accent the young man retorted, "Well, Sir, I am the buyer of this car. Now please get me my car. Cheers." Laughing, the young man held out his credit card for the gentleman to take.

Annoyed, J-A-C-K took the card and left to a separate room. All the while Garfield Logan sat twiddling his thumbs while thinking up interesting things he could create using the intestines of a ballpoint pen. He pondered this thought for a while coming up with a few very idiotic and unsuccessful ideas. Finally, he decided to let the thought go.

Garfield was a very rich man. (If man was even the correct term to define him) Since he became a very well known singer he had become very rich. But since becoming rich he had held on to four specific friends whom he wouldn't trade for the world. One in particular named Raven.

A sad cell phone ring of 'Wild Thing' began to sound in the building. Quickly, he flipped it open and spoke, "Rae! Hi. How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Gar. And you?" asked the lady on the other end.

Sighing, Gar leaned back in his char and crossed his legs as he said, "Well, I am trying to pick up that car that I specially ordered, but I am not having too much luck. Why is it that I always have trouble with these things?"

She laughed and they continued on conversing. Meanwhile, J-A-C-K was attempting to get Mr. Logan's credit card to work, but apparently their system didn't accept fifty million dollar credit cards. '_How does a bloody teenager even come across so much money?'_ Apparently he wasn't aware of just who Garfield was.

"Andrew, this credit card won't work. It has fifty million dollars on it!" J-A-C-K said to another man running a credit card of a more-less normal person. That person had a normal one-story house with a normal number of 3 bedrooms. And of course a normal amount on their credit card.

Andrew looked to him wide eyed and whispered loudly, "My, my. Well, I suppose we should call the credit card company and find out if he actually has that much money or if it is stolen from someone such as Mr. Gates." He clearly had a much more boring accent that had no particular uniqueness. Which also made it not really worth talking about.

J-A-C-K picked up a nearby company telephone and dialed the number of the credit card company. (J-A-C-K had no real life. He sat in his mother's house every day after work conveniently memorizing telephone numbers of credit card companies.) At this time Andrew felt it necessary to leave to assist his customer in picking up their car. He apparently felt correct since they were beginning to lose patience when he returned to them.

"Yes, hello? This is the Lexus dealership in Washington State. There is a man here who special ordered a car. He is trying to pay with a credit card with the number," quickly he rattled off the number and continued talking as the person on the other line searched it, "And I think it is stolen. Anyhow, our machines won't accept such a large amount."

There were a few seconds of relaxing silence in which no one in particular was relaxed. Except perhaps for the small kitten sleeping on a pillow in the apartment complex on Benson St. But that poor cat had no idea that he was going to be put to sleep the next day.

"Excuse me Sir. Do you realize whose credit card you are trying to turn down?" asked the person on the other line.

J-A-C-K looked quizzically at the credit card, "Well, Garfield Logan, but by the looks of it he isn't all to important."

"Well, if being a multi-million dollar earning rock star isn't all to important, than I suppose you can go ahead and let him go. But we know he is a very generous person and would probably pay more than you were asking for if you gave him a valid reason to."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but it is probably too late now. When he finds out about this, which he will, he will probably not even want to buy the car anymore."

With that, the two men said good-bye and J-A-C-K stared at the card in his hand with a blank, almost angry expression.

"So that is why chickens don't eat Alabama fried corn," Gar finished.

"Right, Gar. Well, I will see you tonight. I have to go. Kori won't be to pleased if I don't get down there and start helping her," Raven half lied.

"Kori wouldn't hurt a flea! She wouldn't mind framing a few photographs by herself. Besides, if you leave I might become very depressed and write a song about it."

"Oh shut up. You will be fine with out me for a few hours," she replied. "Bye Garfield."

"Good bye my love! Thou-ish shalt stay in my thought-iths and care-iths for all of eternity that thine is without thee-ith."

As soon as he hung up his cell phone began to ring once again. This time the tone was '867-5309'. "Hey-low?" He said into the speaker with a hint of question in his voice.

Then the person on the other line began to explain the ordeal that was happening as he was on the phone and J-A-C-K was upstairs.

"Well thank you so much, Kerri. I am very please to know this tidbit of information. You have a lovely day. Bye," he spoke hanging up the phone with a smile.

He stood up just as his incompetent car dealer approached him with a smile, "Mr. Logan. I apologize for the wait. Here is your card. Your car is waiting right outside for you."

"Yes. But I have had a sudden realization. You are an incompetent old man and I already have a car and don't need another one. So if you would be so kind as to give me back my money so I can use it on something more worth my time, I would very much appreciate it." He smiled so kindly it would make a child weep.

With that, Garfield took his card and walked right out of that car dealership and off to his bicycle. Sure he was rich, but he didn't like to act like it. The car he wanted to get was actually going to be a present for the young lady he was going to see that evening, but he decided he could get her something better than a car.

"Good morning, Raven!" Garfield greeted his friend as they walked to the restaurant they were to dine at.

"Evening, Gar," she spoke as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Are you doing well?"

Gar smiled and took her hand as they walked from the car, "When aren't I doing well?" Looking in her eyes they both smiled and Gar slightly tripped over the curb, but caught himself with his hands on the pavement. Luckily he didn't bring Raven down with him.

The lovely lady giggled as she took her boyfriend's hand to pull him up. "You fall so gracefully. You should really pay attention to where you walk."

"Should I now? I vote we eat!" He rushed to the door and held it for an elderly couple exiting and then for Raven to enter. He also held the second door for her. "Reservations for two under Logan," he told the waiter at the front desk.

"There is nothing better than drinking tea out of a wine glass," Raven smiled sipping her tea. "Thank you very much, Gar, for taking me out tonight. I was getting kind of cramped all alone in my apartment. It is refreshing to go out, especially with you."

"Well you know," he smiled slyly, "You could always stay with . . ."

"No."

"Fine," he pouted sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now that is no way for a man of your stature to be acting. You are just as immature as you used to be, Garfield."

For a brief minute second they just sat and stared into each other's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," they said to each other in unison. Quickly followed by a momentary laugh.

"For once, I didn't forget the most important day of the year, Rae," he spoke softly handing her a small sophisticated looking navy blue box.

Gently she slid the black ribbon off of the top and lifted the lid on the box only to find a velvety purple box inside. "Gar what did you get me?" She asked as she opened the box. Slowly and unwillingly her jaw hung low. No matter how hard she tried to pull it back to where it belonged it just kept hanging there. '_Does your jaw hang low does it wobble to the floor can you tie it in a knot can you tie it in a bow?'_

"Gar . . ." her voice trailed as she looked at the beautiful gift in the box. A black diamond raven on a real silver chain, and shoved into the lid of the box were two sunset hot air balloon ride tickets. "Gar, it's wonderful. But you know you don't always have to get me everything I want."

"Yes," he said taking her hand, "But I want to."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Logan," Raven said looking up at him as they stood outside of her apartment building.

"You're very welcome. Happy birthday, love," he replied. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds then turned into a silent hug.

When the two sweethearts parted Raven punched the code she needed to get into her building, "Good night, _love_."

**Like it or be gone! No, I am only kidding. I suppose this is slightly more serious than I usually write, not that what I usually write is humorous, but you get the point. ) So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. It took me a while. – This One**


End file.
